Reunion 2: Shadows of the Past and the Last Shard
by captwulf
Summary: InuKag:Sequel to Reunion. After Kag and Inu return to the past to begin the search for the last shard, they encounter shadows from Inu's Past. Are they allies or enemies?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: I'm still working out some of the bugs for this sequel so it may be a while before I can post the first real chapter. Just bear with me guys, I guarantee it'll be worth the wait!

&&&&

Reunion 2: Shadows from the Past and the Search for the Last Shard

Prologue

Inu Yasha landed gracefully in the grass beside the Bone-Eaters Well. He frowned slightly as he gently set Kagome on her feet. He could smell the salt of her tears that she was valiantly trying to hide from him. She turned away from him to stare off into the forest. Her aura nearly vibrated with her sadness.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome…" Words felt so useless. How could he comfort her? She had just given up everything to be with him – her family, her friends, her modern conveyances, everything. His frown deepened as he felt her take a shuddering breath. "You…we could go back if you want…."

She turned so fast that he barely had time to catch her as she threw herself against him, burying her face in his haori. "No." Her voice was choked and muffled through his shirt.

His arms tightened around her. "Are you sure? We could…."

"No." Her tone was more final this time and a little stronger. "I can't do that again. I won't."

He stroked her hair, trying desperately to soothe her. When she cried, it was like a piece of him was dying. What could he do? "But-"

She shook her head vehemently. "No, we belong here. We still have things to do, like completing the jewel." She sighed and sagged against him, worn out from her torrent of emotion. "At least, I know I'll get to see them again someday."

He squeezed her tighter to his chest, beginning his slow rumble to soothe her further. They stood for a long time just holding one another as if the earth might open up beneath them and swallow one of them whole. He waited for Kagome's breathing to slow and her trembling to stop, before he slowly stepped back to look at her.

She offered him a wan smile, but at least the tears were gone now. "I have something for you."

She blinked up at him. "For me?"

He smirked. "Well, it wouldn't be for anyone else." A slow half smile grew on her lips at his teasing and this time it was real. "Do you want it?" She gave him a small nod, her chocolate eyes lighting up with anticipation. "You'll have to close your eyes." He ordered, though his voice was still soft.

Kagome frowned. "Why?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you trust your mate?"

He chuckled lightly as she began to sputter. "Of course I do!"

His smirk was smug. "Then close your eyes." Kagome let out a sigh to let him know what she thought of the idea, but closed her eyes nonetheless. She wasn't surprised when he scooped her into his arms and began to carry her away from the well. What did surprise her was the fact that he wasn't springing through the air, but lightly sprinting along the ground. Before she could think to peek through her eyelashes, he had already stopped. He set her on her feet again and turned her away from him, his hands set firmly but gently on her shoulders. His breath tickled the hairs of her ear as he spoke in a low husky tone. "Open your eyes, Kagome."

She did. The sight that met her was something that would be ingrained in her memory for the rest of her life. What stood before her, nestled amongst the trees, appeared to be a small mansion. Atop a high porch was set a pair of shouji doors that opened wide into a large sitting room with a hearth in its center. From where Kagome stood she could see the polished floors glistening even in the pale light that drifted through the trees.

She turned slowly to stare up at him with a befuddled look. "Inu Yasha….I…"

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "It's yours, Kagome. I built it for you, for us." True, he usually didn't care much for sleeping indoors, but he had grown very used to sleeping with Kagome and she needed to have a place that was safe and warm.

"Mine?" Slow comprehension dawned on her. She grinned, just before she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Inu Yasha!" He smiled and closed his eyes, relishing the happiness that he'd brought her. She finally stepped back and smiled at him. "Can we go inside?"

He snorted. "Feh, of course, you can. It's your house."

Kagome giggled at his rough tone that held no real irritation. She grasped his hand and sprinted toward the front doors, dragging him along behind her. She quickly kicked off her shoes, barely breaking her stride, as she darted up the steps with her hanyou in tow. She finally released him as she stepped through the doors into the main room. She gasped softly as she gazed around at the finely polished and smoothed woods that dominated the room. Across from the main doors was a hall. Hesitantly she stepped forward to investigate the other rooms. She ran her fingers along the newly built wall and marveled at its flawless texture. To her left and right were two bedrooms of identical shape and size, each with a large window that could be closed by a shouji screen and shutters as well. As she neared the end of the hall, a third smaller bedroom appeared to her right with its door pulled shut, while a nook with shelves and a window appeared to her left. Firewood was piled here and cooking pots lined the shelves.

She came at last to the pair of shouji doors that hid the master suite from view. She slid them aside and her eyes bulged at the sheer size of the room. It nearly matched the main room in length and did in width. In the center again was a hearth and to its left was a very large and very soft looking futon. Kagome wondered vaguely if he'd killed some poor bird demon for the feathers that it was surely stuffed with. On top of the futon was laid a lushes white fur.

She could feel Inu Yasha's presence behind her. Turning, she gazed up at him with adulation. "How? How did you do this? I know this place wasn't here two weeks ago. Sango and I pass this way to get to the hot springs."

His cheeks tinted slightly. "I had a little help."

She smiled. "Thank you, Inu Yasha."

He smirked. "Well, we did need a place to put all your stuff, anyways."

She giggled lightly at his teasing tone. Then she frowned, glancing around the room. "Where are all my things?"

He rolled his eyes and took her hand leading her back into the hall a few steps. He pushed open the third bedroom door. There inside were boxes upon boxes of things, some of which she remembered packing and others she had no clue what was inside. "What's all this? I don't remember sending you back with this much stuff."

He averted his gaze as he started back into the master bedroom. "No, but your mom did." His voice dropped a pitch, not wanting to cause his mate more pain at leaving behind her mother. "She seemed worried about you leaving this time."

Kagome frowned as she followed him back into their room. "Yeah, I guess she would be."

Inu Yasha pushed open a small closet with many shelves, most of which were empty. "I have something else for you."

"Something else?"

He shot her a glare over his shoulder at her mystified tenor. "You act like I never do nice things."

Kagome wisely remained from commenting on that all too obvious remark. Instead, she stepped closer to watch him pull something wrapped in paper from the shelves. "What is it?" He offered it to her so she could unwrap it. Kagome nearly fainted at the sight of the white silk formal kimono embroidered in a deep red lining. On the left breast was Inu Yasha's symbol. Kagome traced her fingers along the half moon in reverence. Other than this one symbol, the dress was devoid of other decoration. She lifted her shimmering gaze to his as a tear ran a silvery trail down her cheek. "Inu Yasha?"

He brushed away the tear with his thumb and swallowed hard. "Would you…would you try it on for me?" Kagome's smile was as brilliant as the sun and it warmed his heart in a way that no fire ever could. She nodded once and he smiled. "I'll wait for you in the other room."

Kagome sighed happily as she watched her hanyou disappear through the door and close it behind him. She moved to stand before the full-length mirror that leaned against the far wall. She let the dress fall loose as she held it before her. An obi and comb with a beautiful red silk rose fell to the floor from where they had been hidden in the folds of the dress.

Kagome grinned as she picked up the comb. 'I might as well complete the effect, right?' She quickly stripped and pulled on the kimono, tying it with the obi as best she could alone. Then she pulled her hair up and tucked the comb into her raven locks. She admired herself in the mirror. 'Wow, I'll say this much, Inu Yasha sure knows how to pick out clothes.' The kimono fit like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places.

She finally turned and stepped to the door. "Inu Yasha, I'm ready." She stepped through into the main room and frowned. Inu Yasha was nowhere in sight. She proceeded onto the porch. "Inu Yasha?"

"Kagome," a soft voice called from the steps.

"Sango?" Kagome stared at her friend dressed in a formal kimono of her own. "What's going on? Where'd Inu Yasha go?"

"He went to the village. He told me to come get you." Sango stood and stepped up beside her. Kagome was about to question her further, when Sango took her hand and pulled her toward the steps. "Don't worry. I'll take you to him."

Kagome found a pair of sandals shoved into her hands at the bottom of the steps. She continued to eye her friend curiously. Sango almost seemed giddy. And that was totally not a thing that happened to her very often. "Is there some sort of festival at the village or something?"

Sango frowned for a split second and then waved her hand in the air as if to bat away the question. "Oh, well, I guess you could say that. At least there will be later." She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her along a path that was already worn into the forest floor.

"What's the hurry, Sango?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Kagome. "No real hurry, but you know how impatient Inu Yasha can get. Its best we don't leave him alone too long."

Kagome opened her mouth and then shut it. Something strange was going on. She didn't have time to ponder the idea as they emerged out of the tree line and into the small meadow beside the village. A large crowd seemed to have gathered in the center of the village. As they neared them, Kagome could tell that it wasn't merely an unorganized crowd like she'd originally thought, but two groups standing in neat rows with an open isle down the center.

Realization struck Kagome like a bolt of lightening. 'It looks like a….Inu Yasha wouldn't….He couldn't have….' Her eyes locked on her mate standing beside Kaede at the end of the isle. 'He did!' Beside Inu Yasha stood Miroku, who was dressed just as neat as Sango. She shot Sango a pointed glare, but couldn't hold it when her friend began to snicker behind a well-placed hand. She lost what remained of her irritation at not being made aware of her own wedding when she glanced up and met Inu Yasha's gaze. There was such love and hope swirling in those deep golden pools that she wanted to melt on the spot.

Shippo ran forward out of the crowd, a large bouquet of flowers in hand. She paused to squat beside him as Sango continued down the isle ahead of her. "I picked these for you, Kagome. I hope you like them."

Kagome smiled as she took the bouquet of assorted flowers. "They're lovely, Shippo. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and his eyes grew large as his grin grew even bigger. She patted his head, before she stood and continued down the isle.

Kagome came to a stop beside her hanyou, who gazed down at her with such pride that it nearly glowed in his eyes. "You tricked me."

He chuckled softly as he took one of her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I did."

Kaede cleared her throat and the young couple turned to her. She began to speak the words of binding that were tradition in human marriage. Kagome tried to concentrate, she really did, but she couldn't keep her mind off the man beside her. Inu Yasha never ceased to amaze her. He was powerful yet gentle-deadly yet passionate-strong yet kind hearted-gruff yet shy. He was a paradox in motion. He was everything she could ever want or desire. And when he turned that small smile on her, it was like she could fly.

Kaede offered her the cup of sake. Kagome took it and sipped and passed it to her mate. She felt the instant tingle shoot through her hand as their fingers brushed. She blushed and he smirked.

As Inu Yasha sipped the cup of sake, he could sense his mate's utter contentment beside him. He wanted to reach for her so badly his body trembled. Kagome consumed his mind as Kaede continued with her drabble. He couldn't resist any longer as he took one of her small hands in his. He marveled at the softness of her skin. He swore he'd always keep them so. His mate and wife would never have to work so hard that her fingers would become rough and her skin cracked. If he could prevent it, she wouldn't work at all, unless it pleased her to do so. She was the center of his universe. He would do anything to keep the look in her eyes that she turned on him now. That look of pure love, complete trust, never-ending need, and absolute adoration.

Kaede smiled, her old face wrinkling even more. "Ye may kiss your bride."

Inu Yasha pulled Kagome a step closer by the hand he still held. His arm snaked around her waist as he cupped the back of her neck as he kissed her. He had meant it to be a modest and gentle kiss, but the instant his lips had touched hers fire had seared through his veins with a vengeance. When she whimpered against his lips and her hands clutched at his shirt front, it took everything he was not to scoop her up and disappear into the forest.

Vaguely he was aware of the crowd that was cheering and clapping loudly nearby. Slowly he pulled away to smile down at his wife. Kagome gazed up at him with half closed eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and she had a single tear streaming down her cheek. He frowned as he brushed it away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head slightly in bemusement. "I'm just happy. You make me happy."

"So do you." He smiled as he kissed her brow.

The crowd began to spread out around the square. Music began to play and people began lining up to congratulate the lucky couple. Miroku's hand landed on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "I knew I'd taught you a thing or two." His grin was large and lecherous.

Inu Yasha snorted as he brushed the hand off his shoulder. "If I did learn anything from you, it was not to grab women's butts."

Kagome giggled and laid her head against her husband's chest. Sango sidled up beside her. "Were you surprised, Kagome?"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Do you even need to ask?"

Sango chuckled. "Well, I guess not. You looked really shocked." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle as well.

The festival that followed was grand and lasted well into the evening. It was growing dark as Inu Yasha and Kagome walked back through the forest to their new home. Shippo had been left with Kaede for their first night as a married couple. The poor fox had been nearly beside himself when Kaede had suggested it. Kagome had almost taken pity on him, but she also knew there was a real good reason why he shouldn't come with them.

Kagome leaned into her mate as they strolled beneath the canopy of trees. "That was really sweet, Inu Yasha."

"Feh."

She smiled though she didn't look up at him. "No really. I didn't even realize how much I had wanted to have the ceremony, not until afterwards anyway." She looked up at him. "How did you know?"

A small half-smile grew on his lips. "You're my mate. It's my job to know these things about you."

She smiled back. "Well, thank you." She brushed a feathery kiss over his cheek. He paused before they reached the steps of their home and swept her into his arms bridal-style. "What are you doing?"

His cheeks tinted pink. "Um, Sota said that when you get married that the man is supposed to carry the bride across the threshold." His blush intensified. "Was he lying to me?"

Kagome grinned as she reached up to rub his ear. "You talked to Sota about marriage?" He was turning red now as he nodded. She chuckled. "No, he was telling the truth." She snuggled into his chest.

Inu Yasha smiled again as he moved up the steps, with his love nestled in his arms, into their new home and into a new chapter of their lives.

&&&&&

A/N: I hope you liked it. Like I said it may take a while before I'm able to update again. But don't worry, I'll do my best to get one up as soon as I can.–holds left hand up- Author Swear!


	2. Shadows

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: I know some of you thought that this sequel would be in modern times. But they had a lot of loose ends to catch up with in the past first. This fic may not be as long as the first one, but it will be a roller coast ride for sure! So hang onto your hats, 'cause here it is!

Chapter 1 – Shadows

Inu Yasha felt Kagome snuggle against his back. He could tell she was cold. She was even shivering slightly. He growled. 'Damn that monk! If Kagome gets sick, I swear I'll rip his spine out!' The wind whipped around them, pressing their cold wet clothes against their skin. They'd been caught in a sudden down pour. It had come on strong, soaked them through and through, and then it had just as quickly dissipated before they'd even had a chance to look for shelter. Inu Yasha growled again as the wind picked up a little more. "Miroku! If this is some sort of wild goose chase, I'm going to strangle you!"

"Inu Yasha, we are just as uncomfortable as you are. Besides, are you not the one that said we should investigate any rumor regarding the jewel shards?" They had spent the last two months since returning from Kagome's time searching for the final jewel shard. So far each lead had come to a dead end and often enough a dead demon as well.

"Feh, this time they didn't even say it was a shard, just some demon." Inu Yasha grumbled.

"Yes, but the rumor itself was odd as though the villagers didn't want anyone to know about the demon." Sango pointed out from her place atop Kirara.

Miroku nodded from his place behind her. "The villager we encountered did seem reluctant to tell us his information. He even seemed a bit concerned for the demon."

"Maybe the demon's not a bad demon, maybe he's a good demon like Inu Yasha and me." Shippo turned to look over his shoulder from atop the fire-cat's head.

Inu Yasha snorted. "Feh, it doesn't matter. If they've got a jewel shard then it's ours." Kagome shifted again on his back drawing his attention away from the conversation. He glanced over his shoulder to see the top of her head and lowered his voice a little. "Are you cold, Kagome?" Without letting her respond, he stopped and pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"A little." She admitted as she snuggled against him.

Inu Yasha growled again as she shivered. 'We need to find shelter soon.' He glanced at Sango and Miroku, who were shivering slightly in the cool breeze. 'Yep, soon or they'll all be sick.' He pushed off the ground bounding ahead quickly. Behind him, Kirara roared as she gave chase.

Kagome peeked up at him. "Inu Yasha?"

"We need to get you warmed up before you catch a cold." He continued to sprint across the damp ground. Up ahead he spotted a hut. A warm light glowed from within. He came to a stop before the door. "Hey, anyone in there!" Kirara landed beside him as the mat was pushed aside and an old man stepped into the doorway.

The old man's eyebrows shot up at the motley crew before him. "Oh, my."

Miroku put on his most charming smile and bowed politely as Kirara transformed into her smaller self behind him. "Sir, please excuse our intrusion. We were caught in the sudden rain. Could we possibly warm ourselves beside your fire?"

The man frowned, glancing at Inu Yasha, before nodding. "Come."

The companions settled themselves around the small fire. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms to warm her.

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate your hospitality." Miroku pressed Sango's hands between his and blew on them.

"You look simply chilled to the bone." The old man crossed the room to an old trunk. He pulled two blankets from it and handed one to each couple. Inu Yasha grumbled something that would have passed for gratitude if the man had, had super hearing. "What brings you young folk to these parts?"

"We're looking for a demon." Inu Yasha tucked the blanket around Kagome, then released her momentarily to strip off his haori. He pulled her close again and she cuddled into his chest.

"A demon?" The man seemed somewhat taken aback.

"Yes, we've heard rumors of a demon that lurks near here. We thought that perhaps it possesses a jewel shard." Miroku wrapped their blanket around both him and his wife.

"You seek the demon who lives in the mountains." The man supplied.

"So, you've heard of him. Good, then you can tell us where he is." Inu Yasha growled. He was already annoyed with this demon for making him drag his mate out into this weather. He glanced down at Kagome. Her scent had shifted since yesterday, though he couldn't yet put his finger on it. It was only the slightest of shifts, but he was beginning to worry if she was getting sick again.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Do you intend to harm the lady of the mountain?"

Inu Yasha looked back up at the man. "That's a stupid question. If she don't cooperate and hand over the jewel peacefully, then of course I will."

"Inu Yasha don't be so hasty. Sir, you say this demon is a woman?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes, and she is kind. She has saved many a villager since her arrival in the mountain nearly fifty years ago now. I was still a young boy when she first appeared." The old man allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Quite a sight she was."

Miroku's eyes lit up. "She was beautiful, I take it."

"Beyond words. I've never seen a woman to even compare to her." He frowned. "But it was hopeless even then to think that a lowly peasant such as me could even have a chance with such a creature."

"Why do you say that?"

"She has a fierce mate - a bear demon, I believe. He allows none to touch her without his consent. And a man would be a true fool to attempt do so, in my opinion."

Inu Yasha smirked. "Well, this may not have been a wasted trip after all. At least I can get a work out." He cracked his knuckles. "It's been a while, since I've had any real competition."

Kagome shifted in his lap to look up at the man, joining the conversation for the first time. "You said she healed the villagers?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. Though, she has not ventured from the mountain for some time. Villagers still climb up the mountainside seeking her healing powers."

"She possesses the power to heal?" Miroku rubbed his chin. "I don't believe I've ever encountered a demon with such powers."

"It would stand to reason that such demons would exist, though." Sango pointed out. "With all the destructive demons out there, there has to be some demons with ability to heal and preserve life."

Inu Yasha snorted. "That would be one weak demon. How could you use healing as form of attack or even defense?"

"She does not need strength, her mate makes up for her lack of physical power. Though, I dare say she holds other skills that I my not know of." The old man glanced out the small window. It was already dark outside. "You might as well stay the night."

Inu Yasha nodded. "We won't make much headway in this condition anyways."

The companions went about making dinner and setting up for the night. Finally they lay down to sleep. Inu Yasha curled around Kagome inside her sleeping bag. "Are you feeling all right, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She absently played with a strand of his hair that fell over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome looked up at him with confusion. "Yes, why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Your scent is different."

She frowned in concentration for a moment. "No, I'm not feeling bad at all."

His golden eyes twinkled mischievously as he dipped his head to whisper in her ear. "In that case, want to sneak off again?" They had snuck off for some private time several times during their journey. The last time had been the previous night.

She giggled softly as she tugged on his forelock. "You're so bad!"

He chuckled huskily. "I can't help it. You've put some kind of spell on me, wench." His lips found hers and the familiar sparks sprang to life inside him. Kagome felt the tingle race up and down her spine as he pressed his hips to hers and deepened the kiss. She couldn't suppress the submissive whimper that left her. He growled against her lips, sending rivers of pleasure vibrating through her body. Before she knew what was happening, she was being lifted into his arms and the light from the fire was fading from view.

When he finally set her on her feet, she leaned away to catch her breath. "Give me a second." She started to pull away.

He frowned. "Where're you going?"

Kagome made a face. "I've got to go, okay?"

He groaned as he slowly let her slip out of his arms. "Kagome..."

"I'll be right back." She gave him a quick smile before she darted off into the bushes. Her hanyou let out a frustrated growl as he kicked a rock, turning his back on the bush she'd disappeared into. He allowed his mind to wander back to what had worried him earlier.

'Why is her scent different? It's so slight that it's almost undetectable. Maybe my nose is playing tricks on me.' He twitched the appendage in thought. 'If the scent were just a little stronger, then I think I could figure out what it was.'

Kagome's shrill scream broke through the cold night like a knife. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha spun around and darted in her direction, while catching a familiar scent on the wind. "Damn it!" He skidded to a stop in a small clearing between some trees. Kagome dangled suspended in the air by several glowing soul-collectors. "Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped as a soul-collector tightened around her throat.

Not far away stood the miko who'd haunted both his dreams as well as his life for the past three years. "Let her go, Kikyo!"

Kikyo cocked her head to the side in an almost curious fashion. "You seem very concerned for her, Inu Yasha? Have you forgotten your promise to me? Naraku is gone now, what still binds you to this world."

Inu Yasha locked eyes with the miko as he took a few steps forward. "I'm sorry, Kikyo, but things are different now. I can't come with you to hell. The truth is I never really wanted to, because I'm still alive. We can't change the past. If I had known back then what I know now, maybe I could have prevented your death. But things can't go back to the way they once were. And I don't want them to."

"What are you saying, Inu Yasha?" She stepped towards him, her dark eyes delving into his soul.

"You've changed, Kikyo. So have I, Kagome has changed me...for the better. You and I are not the same people we once were. You're not the woman I thought I loved in the past." Inu Yasha locked his gaze on Kagome's. "You are my past, Kagome is my future. She is my life, my mate, and my wife." He turned his gaze back to Kikyo's. "So you have to let her go now."

Kikyo blinked at him for a moment, reality slowly sinking in. "Your mate…." She stared back at him for another moment, her gaze daring him to lie to her. Slowly and methodically she turned to Kagome. She tugged down the corner of her reincarnation's blouse to reveal the silver half moon and lightening bolt. Kagome watched as numerous emotions filled Kikyo's eyes, the most unsettling of which was the heartbreak. The elder miko lifted her gaze to the younger ones for a split second before she turned her back on them both. "I see." She gave some silent signal that only her soul-collectors could hear and they dropped Kagome onto the grass.

She gave a soft grunt as she landed on her bottom. Inu Yasha rushed to her side and pulled her against his chest. "Kagome, are you all right?"

She rubbed at her throat where the soul-collector had squeezed her. "Yeah."

He let out a soft sigh of relief, before lifting his gaze to see Kikyo walking away. "Kikyo, wait!" Kikyo paused though she didn't turn back. He rose, pulling Kagome to her feet as he went. "Thank you."

Kikyo started away again and then paused once more. She glanced over her shoulder at Kagome with a perceptive gaze and lifted one of her brows. "You should be more careful with her, Inu Yasha. If you were to loose her, you'd loose more than your mate." Without further explanation, she turned and disappeared into the forest.

The bushes beside Inu Yasha and Kagome exploded with Miroku and Sango in full battle readiness. "What's happening?" Sango skidded to a stop a few steps away.

"We saw the lights of Kikyo's soul-collectors. Was she here? What did she want?" Miroku tightened his grip on his staff as her surveyed the clearing.

"Yeah, she was." Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome and brushed her bangs out of her face. She still seemed a bit shaken. "What did she want, Kagome?"

"She wanted the Shikon no Tama. I told her no."

Inu Yasha scowled. "Why?"

Kagome looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "She said it wasn't safe with me."

Miroku frowned. "She didn't try to take it from you like last time?"

Kagome shook her head. "She didn't have time. Inu Yasha was too close."

Sango relaxed her guard. "Well, at least you're all right."

Kagome nodded and Inu Yasha tightened his grip on her. "Come on, let's go to bed." He led the group back to the hut to find Shippo, Kirara, and the old man sound asleep. Miroku and Sango didn't question why the couple had slipped away in the night. It had become a silent agreement between the four to allow such nightly escapes on occasion without comment.

Once inside again, they settled down to bed once more. Sleep was an elusive thing for Inu Yasha, though he did begin to rumble softly when Kagome relaxed into - allowing him to shelter her, protect her, trusting him completely even in sleep. His mind turned over and over with the vague warning Kikyo had left them with.

&&&&&

Within the forest not so far away, Kikyo wandered. She barely noticed the trees as she passed them or the deepening darkness that surrounded her. In her mind the image of a silver half-moon loomed. 'He has claimed my reincarnation as his mate. What then is left to bind me to this plain of existence? The jewel is nearly complete and girl guards it as well as I did when I was alive. And Inu Yasha guards her with a fierceness that he rarely showed with me, even in life.'

She looked down at the molded clay that appeared as hands. 'What could one expect with skin as cold as the earth itself and a body that lives not on food but souls to sustain it? How could I have believed that he would still love me as a sham of the woman I once was?' She clenched her fists and fought back the tears that threatened to escape. 'I was a fool.'

She sighed as she remembered the thing she had noticed before leaving. 'Her aura has changed as well. She does not even realize…How could she it was so subtle, that even I barely noticed. She will give him the thing I will never be able to in this form.'

So involved in her own thoughts was she, that she failed to notice the evil aura until it was right on top of her. She spun towards it as a heavy handed blow struck her from behind. The world spun as a shadowy figure leaned over her and then went dark with the sweeping arms of unconsciousness.

&&&&&

Inu Yasha's party spent the next day in steady travel, only pausing shortly beneath a tree or beside a stream. The old man had said it was at least three days walk to the mountain that the lady demon lived within. Inu Yasha figured they could make it there in a little over two days if they kept a good pace. By that afternoon they were able to see the mountain looming in the distance.

The group set up camp just inside edge of the forest that was near the mountain's foot. "Hey, Kagome, why don't we go get cleaned up? I saw a hot spring not far from here." Sango placed another small log on the fire before standing.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, that sounds wonderful!" She grabbed her small bag of soaps and stood beside her friend.

"Wait a minute! I don't think that's such a good idea." Inu Yasha began.

"Oh, relax Inu Yasha, nothing will happen. Besides we won't be that far away." Kagome pointed out.

"Kagome, we're in a strange demon's territory. What if you're attacked or something?" Inu Yasha began to get up.

"We'll take Kirara with us then. Will that make you happy, Inu Yasha?" Sango scooped up the small fire-cat and scratched her behind the ear.

Inu Yasha flopped back down grumbling something about stubborn wenches, but didn't protest further. Kagome graced him with a smile and rubbed one of his fuzzy ears before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "We'll be fine and we'll be right back, okay?"

"Feh." He crossed his arms and went into a pout. Kagome chuckled as she and Sango disappeared into the forest.

Once the girls were gone, Miroku glanced over his shoulder. "Want to go watch for old time's sake?" He smirked lecherously.

Inu Yasha groaned. "Don't you get to see enough of Sango without having to sneak around?" Then he growled. "You better not want to go look because of Kagome or I'll rip your spin out."

Miroku chuckled nervously for a moment. "No, of course not. But it is fun to watch when they don't know you're watching."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Feh, will you ever not be a pervert?" He laid back and stared up through the roof of branches. It was a nice evening. The sky was clear and the waning moon was already beginning its trek across the velvet night. That was another reason Inu Yasha wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. In two more nights he would turn human. They needed to find this demon and get the jewel shard as quickly as possible.

The two men bantered while the two women bathed and gossiped. After a while Shippo became bored with his two male companions and curled himself up in Kagome's sleeping bag, burying his nose in it. A moment later he was softly snoring.

A little while later they could hear the girls returning. Inu Yasha sat up and glanced over his shoulder to see the two shadows approaching through the trees. He lifted his nose to take in the sweet clean scent of his mate. In a flash of moment that rivaled a lightening bolt, he was on his feet. "Kagome!"

"Sango! Inu Yasha!" Her scream echoed through the trees.

He sprinted forward a few steps to come to a stop before a man holding a knife tight against his mate's throat. The feral snarl that left him was insuppressible. "Whoever the hell you are, you'd better take your hands off my mate!"

"Sango!" Miroku ran up beside Inu Yasha. His eyes locked on the crumpled figure of his wife.

"The other wench will be fine in few hours." The male figure forced Kagome forward a few steps until they stood just inside the ring of firelight. "This one and I have business though." He sneered, his dark eyes burning in the dim light.

Inu Yasha took a step toward them. "I'm warning you-"

"Come any closer and the little wretch will loose her head." The man pressed his knife firmly against the flawless skin of Kagome's throat. Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. The man smirked. "Well, it seems you aren't as stupid as I thought...Inu Yasha."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Inu Yasha clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting down the desire to rip the man apart.

"So, you don't remember, Satsukomaru?"

Inu Yasha blinked. "Who?"

The man growled. "Filthy half-breed! You killed them! How dare you act like you don't remember the village where we were children! The village that was destroyed because of you and that other filthy hanyou!"

Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest and glared. "What in Kami's name are you talking about?"

"I was the headman's son. My father forbade you from fighting the village children..."

Inu Yasha's ears flattened as memories flooded back to him. Confusion, sadness and finally anger surfaced on his features. "Fool! My own mother died in that raid! Why would I care what happened to you?"

"How dare you!" Satsukomaru's grip tightened around Kagome making her gasp.

"Damn it! If your fight is with me, let her go and we'll settle this like men!" Inu Yasha took another step forward, his eyes flickered red and his claws lengthened digging into his palms.

Satsukomaru chuckled. "Sorry, she's coming with me. My master has plans for her miko powers." He grinned. "He's going to create a new jewel." He glanced down at the small woman in his arms. "I hear you possess nearly the whole jewel now and that the remaining shards are not far away. I've also heard you're a powerful miko. Well, we'll see just how strong you are." He began to step back into the shadows.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha growled as he shot forward, unwilling to let his mate out of his reach. His sharp ears heard the bushes rustle and he sprang backwards just in time to miss the acidic venom that landed at his feet. He glanced up to see two serpent demons the size of men standing in his path. "Let her go, Satsukomaru! Fight me!"

"Don't worry hanyou, you'll follow soon after her. Once my master has the power of the two jewels, he'll grant me the strength I need to kill both you and that other filthy half-breed."

"What other hanyou? There was only me in that village." Inu Yasha fumed.

"That filthy scum paraded as a human! She pretended to be one of us!" He spat on the ground in disgust.

A sudden silence fell over the forest around them and a chill raced up Kagome's spin as new presence was sensed not far away. "Release her, Satsukomaru, your battle is with me." A female voice spoke from the darkness of the forest.

Satsukomaru spun towards it, pressing the knife into Kagome's throat a little too much. She gasped as it broke the skin and caused a little trickle of blood to ooze free. Inu Yasha saw his opportunity to attack from behind. He snarled and took a step toward the man that held his mate. The two large serpent demons hissed and spat venom into his path once more.

"I will not release my prize so easily. Her miko powers and the Shikon no Tama will make me powerful enough to take my revenge on both of you mangy half-breeds!" He replied to the darkness.

"She is not involved in this. She is an innocent, like your family. Would you kill her the same way your own family was slain?" The voice was growing closer now, its tone calm, almost melodious. It whispered past the senses as if on a gentle breeze.

"She's no innocent! She's with him! The mate of a filthy hanyou! I can kill her right now, if I choose!" Kagome could feel the man's arms tense around her and she shuttered.

The voice grew a bit harsher as a figure veiled in the evening shadows appeared. "Leave them be, Satsukomaru. Your fight is with me. It has always been with me."

The man smirked. "Why do you defend him? You have always tried to keep me from him. Why?"

The figure began a slow progression forward, the silhouette of a woman with long hair appearing. "He and his are mine to protect. I owe you no explanation. Now, release her or you will die." She stepped into the firelight revealing her light brown hair and angry gray eyes.

He chuckled menacingly. "You talk big for a half-breed. Something you two seem to have in common." He lifted an eyebrow. "Do I sense love here, Yukkana?"

Anger rose in her to make her eyes glow silver in the darkness. "Be not a fool! Release her, now!" She raised a hand into the air as if to attack. Light began to swirl around her hand and wrist, growing steadily in intensity.

"I think not! If you try to destroy my spirit from there, you will kill the wench as well." Satsukomaru grabbed Kagome's chin roughly and tilted her head back to expose more of her neck, where he pressed the knife again.

"Damn you!" Her fist balled in the air as she retracted her hand. Before she was able to act further a voice spoke her name.

"Yuk….Yukkana?" Inu Yasha stared past Satsukomaru at the woman. She did seem familiar, but that had been a very long time ago. Yet there was no denying the truth, when she turned her stormy gaze on him. She was Yukkana. "How?" It passed his lips before he could prevent it.

Her eyes were sad as she spoke. "Inu Yasha, forgive me. I have drawn you into yet another battle that you have no part in. Forgive me."

"Enough talk! I have matters to attend to. My master will drain this woman of her miko powers and create a second jewel. And together their power will make both he and I invicible. Then I will destroy you both!" From within the forest a giant serpent swept down to meet them. Satsukomaru sprang onto its back with Kagome squirming in his arms.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha couldn't restrain himself any longer. He leapt at the giant demon claws and fangs bared. Hiraikotsu flew past him as the demon ascended beyond his reach. It tore threw the demon's long tail. The beast let out a howl of pain as it thrashed about, sending both Satsukomaru and Kagome falling through the air. Inu Yasha rushed forward to catch her, but he was intercepted by another large serpent that caught the miko and her captor. "Kagome!" He shrieked as he made another attempt to reach her.

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" Kagome called as the demon took her higher.

Inu Yasha heard Kirara's roar as she bounded off the ground and into the air. He was quickly carried into the air by the fire-cat. "After them, Kirara!" The nekoyoukai flew higher and faster. 'Damn it! I can't use the wind scar or I'll end up hurting Kagome!'

Suddenly, the night grew darker as a thick miasma filled the air. Inu Yasha coughed and covered his nose with his haori sleeve. "Kagome!" He couldn't see her anymore! The darkness was nearly complete. Kirara roared beneath him. "Keep going, Kirara! We have to get Kagome back!" The fire-cat obeyed, pushing through the thick miasma. When they emerged on the far side, the sky was clear and the moon shown brightly. But there was no sign of the giant serpent. Inu Yasha lifted his nose to the wind, but her scent had vanished. "Kagome….I've lost her…"

&&&&

A/N: Okay, no killing the author! Otherwise you won't get to read any more! I know, I know…so many questions! Well, they'll be answered in time. I must apologize that this chap is not as long as I usually like to make them, but I felt this was the best stopping point for now. I appreciate all y'all's patience. I've got a hundred million things going on right now. So my chaps will be kind of slow coming… I always love you guys' reviews they always make me smile and laugh. Please keep them coming because right now, I'm on the verge of crying every other day because of the stress I'm under with so much going on. Your reviews have been a delight to keep me going in these hard times. And I truly want to thank you.


	3. Old Friends and New Enemies

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: I'm sorry its taken so long to post this chapter. As I said I've had a horrible past two months. First my dog breaks her leg, then someone stills money out of my checking account, then I get some bad news from my doctor (that ended up okay in the end), and a hundred other things went wrong! Plus I've got a demanding selfish boyfriend that just wont let me touch the computer unless he's asleep, otherwise he complains the whole time. Now I'm having to learn a whole new job at work and I've been stressed to say the least! Anyways, I hope it didn't take too long for this to come and I hope you guys like it. On with the show!

&&&&&

Chapter 2 – Old Friends and New Enemies

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" Kagome's voice was swallowed and dulled by the thick miasma that surrounded them. She struggled in her captors arms to see her hanyou. But when she looked back all she could see was a thick foreboding darkness. For a split second fear and panic raced through her veins, to quickly be replaced by the fire of determination. Again she struggled. "Inu Yasha!"

"Quiet wench!" Satsukomaru tightened his grip on her neck. "Or I'll snap your pretty neck."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare. Your master wants me alive."

He glared sharply at her. "He does, but he didn't say in what condition you had to be."

"You'll regret ever putting your filthy hands on me once Inu Yasha catches up with us." She held his gaze defiantly.

"You're pretty confident in that pathetic half-breed."

"That's because I know what he's capable of. And you'll know too once he gets his hands on you."

Satsukomaru snorted. "I doubt that. I have you and soon I'll possess the power to destroy him. You and your mate will die."

"Why do you hate him so much? What did he ever do to you?" Her chocolate orbs dug into the older man's soul.

Satsukomaru looked away as his vision clouded over with memories of a life so long ago. "He caused my family's death. If not for him and that other half-breed, our village never would have been attacked. I won't rest until they both pay for their crimes against my family."

"What other half-breed? That girl?" Kagome thought back to the sudden appearance of the young woman in the woods. She had been a beautiful sight even in the dimness of the night with her silver eyes, waist length light brown hair and flowing deep green kimono. She felt a pang in her heart as she recalled the way Inu Yasha had whispered the woman's name. He had known her and she had known him in return. Yet the woman had tried to save her and had even said that they were her responsibility.

Satsukomaru drew her out of her thoughts with something that sounded akin to Inu Yasha's growl. "That bitch pretended she was human. She even seemed to fool your precious dog. She's been protecting him for years, keeping me away from him. But now that I have you, she won't dare attack me." His eyes grew cold as the night that surrounded them. "And that will be her downfall. Yukkana will die." Kagome remained silent as the giant serpent carried her further away from her beloved and deeper into the hands of her enemies.

Dawn was breaking when they encountered what felt like a wall of wind. It swept around them, stinging the eyes and skin. 'A barrier - a very powerful barrier.' Kagome squeezed her eyes closed until the winds past and when she opened them again a sprawling castle had appeared where none had been there before. 'It's just like Naraku's castle.' A chill raced up her spine at the thought. The castle was surrounded by a ten foot wall with spear tipped pillars. The place sent her skin crawling. She could already sense a strong demonic aura permeating from the place. 'Inu Yasha hurry, please.'

The giant demon landed in the courtyard. Satsukomaru roughly pushed her from its back. "Move."

Kagome caught herself clumsily on her hands and knees. For some reason the sudden jar made her nauseated. She placed a hand over her mouth.

"Up wench." Satsukomaru took hold of her hair and hauled her back to her feet.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she was forced forward to one of the many buildings. 'It would serve him right, if I threw up all over him!' Kagome fumed.

They finally stopped beside a door guarded by two samurai. Satsukomaru nodded to one and he unlocked the door. Kagome was shoved inside and again she landed on her hands and knees. "You'll stay here until we need you." Satsukomaru locked the door behind her.

Kagome pushed herself into a seated position, placing the back of her hand once more against her mouth in a vain attempt to prevent the nausea from overtaking her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move. Sitting up quickly she watched as a person stood on a pair of unsteady legs and walked towards her. She stared in shock as a pair of familiar brown eyes met her own. In that moment, Kagome realized the amount of true peril she was in.

&&&

"Yukkana!" Inu Yasha cried as he leapt from Kirara. He could smell the salt of her tears and hear the sound of her sobs, before he touched the ground just outside the light of the fire. He paused as he entered the clearing to see the young woman in the arms of what appeared to be a large man. But Inu Yasha could tell by not only his scent but also the green markings on his cheeks that he was no mere man. He was a demon and a demon lord at that.

Inu Yasha scanned the clearing. His gaze fell on Miroku and Sango who stood a few feet away. He stepped toward them while keeping an eye on the newcomer. "You okay, Sango?"

She nodded. "Yes, that young woman helped me." She absently rubbed her hand over her neck where a small red mark still remained.

Miroku held a small dart in his right hand, his other was fixed securely around Sango's waist. "She just touched her and Sango woke up. What ever the effects were of this dart, your friend seems to have dispelled them with a single touch."

"I saw the demon getting away with Kagome...I tried to help...I'm sorry." Sango lowered her gaze.

Inu Yasha clenched his fist. "Don't apologize. You tried. I failed."

Miroku's gaze softened. "I take it you didn't catch up with her."

Inu Yasha shook his head, his ears flattening against his head. "No." He frowned. He had to find Kagome and to do that he needed answers. And the only source of answers was a woman he had not seen in nearly two hundred years. He lifted his gaze to the couple that knelt beside one another just a little distance away. Yukkana was sobbing.

"I tried so hard to get here. It's all my fault."

"You shouldn't have left without telling me!" The man berated, even though he stroked her hair and clutched her tightly.

"If I'd only been a little faster, just a few minutes earlier…." She continued.

The man shook her slightly and cupped her face in his hands, lifting her eyes to his. "Listen to me, Yukkana! You can't run off like that! Do you realize how dangerous that was!"

"I had to! I had to come!" Her silvery tears continued to stream down her cheeks in little rivers.

"Why? What was so important that you had to leave without me!" His eyes pleaded desperately with her for understanding.

Yukkana glanced over her shoulder. "Inu Yasha was-" She was cut off by the fierce growl that came from her mate. His eyes flashed brilliant green as he glared past her at the aforementioned hanyou. "Kyouko!" Yukkana chastised.

"Damn it, Yukkana!" He pulled away from her and paced a few feet away before slamming his fist into the nearest tree, uprooting it. "Why do you have to be so reckless!" His voice softened as he clenched his fists at his side. "What would I have done if something had happened to you?"

Yukkana stood slowly behind him, her tears reflecting in the moonlight. "Kyouko…" She placed her hands gently on his back.

He turned suddenly and pressed her small frame against his large one. "Kami…what if….I couldn't live without you…I wouldn't want to….Promise me you'll never do that again."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I know…I'm sorry…I promise."

"This is nice and all, but we ain't got the time for this shit!" Inu Yasha snarled as he stomped toward them. "Tell me what the hell is going on! Why did that bastard just take Kagome!"

Kyouko stepped in front of his mate, standing a good two heads above Inu Yasha. He folded his arms over his chest. "Do not blame her for your own shortcomings."

"What! How dare you!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Inu Yasha! Kyouko! Stop this now!" Yukkana stepped around her mate, sparing him a death-glare. "Arguing does Kagome no good!" She sighed as she turned to Inu Yasha. "Forgive me, Inu Yasha. I have once again involved you in something that is not your fight but my own. I saw your Kagome's capture in my dream. I tried my hardest to reach you in time, but you are still a full day's walk from my home in the mountains."

"What do you mean, you saw her capture in a dream?"

"One of my demon powers is to see the future." Yukkana began to explain.

"So, if you could see her capture, can't you see where she's being taken?"

Yukkana sighed. "I can try, but it doesn't always work that way. I don't always have control over when they come. I'm only a half-demon like you. I can't force the images. Most of the time they simply come to me. I will try, though." She closed her eyes and attempted to focus her mind on wherever Kagome now was or where she would be. Slowly her features dropped and she opened her eyes. Everyone watched her expectantly. Her gaze fell to the ground as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't see anything."

"Damn it." Inu Yasha growled. "What the hell kind of demon power is that! You can't even control it!"

"Shut up, mutt! I don't see you doing any better!" Kyouko snarled.

"Back off fur bag! I need to find my mate and she's going to help me whether you like it or not!"

"Don't try and threaten me, puppy. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Kyouko growled.

"Puppy! Why you-"

"Silence!" Yukkana snapped, her eyes narrowing. Kyouko backed away from her, putting up his hands in an attempt to pacify her.

Inu Yasha smirked. "What's the matter, afraid of your own mate?" He fell silent as her sharp gaze was narrowed on him. For a split second a memory flashed before his eyes of a small girl covered in dirt and mud, a cut beneath her left eye and blood dripping down her chin. She hadn't even known his name that day, merely stepped into a brawl that had not gone according to his plan. There had been that same fire burning in her eyes then that now burned into him. He gulped. "Um, I mean...never mind."

Kyoko dared to put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke in a reasonable tone. "Can you sense her spirit at least, Yukkana?"

She sighed. "If you two will be silent and let me concentrate..." She glared at the two males. Kyoko was wise enough to take a step back again and remain silent as she closed her eyes. Each member of the group felt a jolt of energy briefly race through them as Yukkana stretched out her senses to their limits. The forest fell into a dead silence.

Shippo scurried over to hide behind Inu Yasha's leg, where he trembled slightly. "Wh-what was that?"

Inu Yasha ignored him in preference of Yukkana, who'd just opened her eyes. "Well?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes still holding a distant glow. "Yes, at the very edge of my senses...I think, I felt her."

"You think?" Inu Yasha growled.

She nodded again, not meeting his gaze. "It was more like an echo of her presence. She must be beyond my reach or..."

"An echo-!"

Inu Yasha was silenced by Kyouko's sharp growl. "Stupid dog listen to her will you! Your mate is still alive. And this is the best you've got to go on to find her, since you're incapable of tracking your own mate."

"Why you filthy bear! I'm going to make a rug out of you!" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles.

Kyoko smirked and spread his stance in preparation for battle. "Just try it!"

"Enough!" Yukkana stepped between the two posturing males. She turned her glare from one to the other. "Kyouko, I am your mate and you are mine. Not even death will separate us. Now quit trying to entice Inu Yasha into a fight." Inu Yasha snorted and folded his arms over his chest as Yukkana turned her glare on him. "And Inu Yasha, would you not prefer to be tracking down your mate. I can only tell you in which direction she has been taken, once we reach the point at which I sensed her presence you will have to track her from there. Would you prefer her scent go cold and you loose her?"

Inu Yasha clenched his fists at his side several times before he spoke. "No, of course not." Yukkana merely watched him silently for a moment, before he turned on his hill and stomped over to Kagome's bag to stuff the large red sleeping bag back into its voluminous depths.

Miroku wandered toward Yukkana with a steadying arm wrapped around Sango. It seemed to be more for his own security than hers, for Sango looked perfectly fine. "Thank you for helping us."

Yukkana nodded. "Think nothing of it." Suddenly, she placed a hand on her head as she swayed slightly.

Kyouko stepped forward quickly his eyes softening and his large hands wrapping around her slender shoulders to steady her. "You've used too much of your power. You should rest."

She patted his hand and shook her head slowly. "No, I cannot, not yet."

He sighed. "Yukkana, you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

"You haven't met Kagome yet." Inu Yasha stepped up beside them with Kagome's bag slung over his shoulder. "Which way?"

She pointed into the distance. "Northwest."

"Let's go." Inu Yasha shot off in the direction she indicated, scooping up a startled Shippo in the process.

"Kirara!" Sango called as she and Miroku mounted the nekoyoukai.

Yukkana looked up a Kyouko and without a word he understood what she desired. "Come on." He knelt before her. She smiled at him for a moment until he glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry or we'll loose them."

Her smile widened as she climbed onto his back and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you, aite." Kyouko said nothing as he bounded off the ground at an incredible speed. He knew his mate would not let her friend face this challenge alone, and he would not leave her side for even an instant in the coming days.

&&&&

It didn't take long for Kyouko to catch up with Inu Yasha. The pair raced across the forest floor toward the Northwest. Inu Yasha strained his senses trying to find the other half of his soul. Her scent was nearly impossible to track. The giant demon had carried her off into the air high above. And by now it had been completely swept away by the wind. He was going on the only lead he now had, which was nothing more than an "echo" of her presence. Inu Yasha glanced at the pair beside him. The large man moved with the grace that only a demon could possess, his feet lightly brushing the ground as he ran. On his back rested the young woman he had only known for a short time as a child, but who had left such a strong impression on him that each day since they had been parted he had wondered if the man he had become would make her proud. He had so many questions he needed to ask that only she could answer. But they would have to wait for now. This was not the time to reminiscing, it was time for action. Again he focused on the path before him.

The sky was turning pink by the time they came to the spot Yukkana had sensed Kagome. Inu Yasha raised his nose in the air and stretched his senses as wide as he could in search of a comforting and familiar scent. But he couldn't catch even a whiff of it. His companions watched him expectantly and when he lowered his head with a forlorn sigh, they knew they'd lost their friend's trail. Inu Yasha set his jaw as he glared at a clump of dirt. Determination mixed with desperation flared to life behind his golden orbs. "Come on, let's go!" He started away from them in a northwestern direction.

But no one moved. "Where?" Miroku questioned as he stepped forward a few paces.

Inu Yasha turned to glare at him. "What the hell do you mean, where? Where else, to find Kagome!"

"You're not picking up her scent, am I not right?" Inu Yasha growled in frustration but didn't dispute his companion's analysis of the situation. "Then I suggest we rest here and think about this logically, come up with a new strategy for finding her."

"What! You want to sit here on our butts while Kagome may be taken even further away! Would you even suggest that if it were Sango!"

Miroku's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't be a fool. I'm not saying we give up on searching. I'm saying we should sit down and think about this rationally."

"Fine, you stay here, but I'm going to find my mate!" He turned and began to stomp away.

"Inu Yasha!" Yukkana hurried over to stop him. She reached out to touch his arm but drew her hand back. It was improper now that they were both mated to touch one another even as friends. And her mate in particular was watching her intently. Instead she looked up at him. "Inu Yasha, I know you're worried about her. And I don't blame you for being impatient. But your friends are not demons, nor half-demons. They are merely human and very tired. Allow them a few hours rest and sleep. They will be no use to you if they are too tired to help in battle." She looked past him to where Kirara stood. On the fire-cat's head was perched a sleeping kitsune. "Even your cub is tired. Do you think Kagome would appreciate you putting him through extreme travel when we don't even know where we're going yet."

Inu Yasha frowned. No, Kagome wouldn't appreciate it at all. In fact, she'd probably scold him severely for it, if she found out. He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, but only for a couple of hours. After that I'm leaving with or without the rest of you." Yukkana nodded, it was the best she could hope for right now. Inu Yasha turned away from her and went to gather some firewood. None of them had eaten since noon the previous day. He'd catch a rabbit. Maybe the kill would vent some of his frustration.

Yukkana sighed as she watched him disappear into the tree line. Slowly she wandered over and sat down in the grass near Sango. Kyouko settled at her side. "Your friend is very short tempered."

Yukkana blinked up at him in surprise. "Oh, and like you have much room to talk." She chuckled lightly as he let out an indignant snort.

Sango turned to her. "So, how do you know Inu Yasha?"

The young woman's gray eyes clouded over, turning an incredibly dark shade. "We were children together. His mother took in mine. She gave us a place to live and food to eat, when others turned us away." She sighed deeply. "My mother's parents cast her out when they discovered she was with child. You see my mother had never married and my grandparents believed she had given herself away. They claimed she had dishonored their family. We traveled from village to village, my mother seeking work from whoever would give her food or lodging for the night. She suffered terribly for years to provide for us. That is until we stumbled upon Inu Yasha's village. His mother was kind. She took pity on us, fed us, clothed us, and provided my mother with steady work as her handmaiden."

"So that's how you and Inu Yasha became friends?"

Yukkana smiled slightly, a twinkle sparkled to life behind her eyes and she chuckled lightly as she spoke. "The first day I met him, Satsukomaru and several other village boys were trying to goad him into a fight. I saw that he was outnumbered and stepped in." She chuckled again. "To say the least he was shocked. He just stood there while I knocked Satsukomaru on his butt."

"You shouldn't have interfered. I had everything under control." Everyone turned to Inu Yasha as he reentered camp, a load of firewood beneath one arm and a two rabbits in his other hand.

Yukkana couldn't suppress the little chuckle. "You know I was severely scolded for that. My mother always hated it when I fought with boys."

"Wow, that was fast." Sango commented as Inu Yasha set to work on the fire.

"Feh, shouldn't you be asleep or something."

Sango glared at him before getting up and finding a soft place in the grass to lie down. Miroku shook his head and followed after her. She responded with a short growl when he snuck a quick butt-grab once he was settled.

Inu Yasha shook his head at the pair, before turning his attention back to the fire. He glanced up at Yukkana from beneath his bangs. "I thought you were dead."

Yukkana stared down at her hands folded in her lap. "In a manner of speaking, I was for a long time."

"What happened? And how come I didn't smell your demon blood?" He sniffed the air. "Even now I can't smell it. All I smell on you is him."

Kyouko grunted at the mention of his scent on his mate, but didn't comment. Yukkana sighed. It was a very long story, but one that had to be told. "Do you remember the day before the raid, the one we spent beside the stream?"

Inu Yasha looked into the small blaze as memories began to flood back. "Yeah, we'd run off from the village because the village kids were teasing you. You were upset."

A small smile broke her lips, though her eyes remained on her hands. "You crawled around in the stream for nearly an hour and when you came out, you had this." She pulled a small stone from a pouch at her hip. It was smooth and flat, shaped by the small stream into the visage of butterfly. "I remember it made me smile."

"Feh, what was I supposed to do? You wouldn't stop crying."

Her smile widened and she finally lifted her gaze to his. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

He concentrated for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, you fell asleep."

"And when I woke I told you of the terrible dream I'd had."

"Yeah, it was some kind of nightmare."

She shook her head solemnly. "I didn't know it at the time, but that was my first vision. I saw their deaths, all them, my mother and yours, all of them." Tears filled her eyes and she chocked back a soft sob. "If I had known then what I do now, I could've prevented it." Kyouko wrapped his arm around her waist and brushed her tears away.

"Damn it! Stop that, will you? You couldn't have prevented their deaths any more than I could've." Inu Yasha half-pleaded, half-demanded.

"But I knew and-"

"You didn't know anything. We were nothing more than pups." He snapped.

Yukkana's eyes widened and then she shut them to prevent the hurt from being seen in them.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time dealing with the fact that you're a demon when I can't even smell demon blood in you." He looked away from the young woman with an even deeper sigh. "Kagome usually helps me understand stuff like this." The comment was more to himself than to anyone else.

Yukkana let out a sigh of her own. "My particular kind of demon doesn't generate a demon scent or even a demon aura until we use our powers. We don't have physical strength but possess great spiritual powers. We can see into the future and can control the soul and life energy, and in turn life and death. We are sought out by other more powerful demons wishing to increase their power. Because of our lack of physical strength, we've had to learn to camouflage ourselves as humans. We only become visible to other demons when we use our powers. So, when we met since I was still too young to use my powers and until the day of the raid did not even realize I was a hanyou, I'm not surprised that you couldn't smell my demon blood even with your sharp nose."

Inu Yasha made a face. "I guess, that makes sense. So, what happened to you the night of the raid? I went back to look for you, but you were gone. I assumed you died."

She shivered and Kyouko's arm tightened around her. She swallowed hard before attempting to bring back the terrible memories. "That night has haunted my dreams for a very long time. The reason those demons attacked was because they were under orders, orders from my father."

Inu Yasha blinked in confusion. "Your father?"

Yukkana nodded. "Yes. When the village was attacked I was taken by the demons to my father, who was a powerful demon in the southern region at that time. He desired my presence and power, though completely unrealized at that time. I tried desperately to escape him for over a year." She swallowed hard. "He told me you'd been killed by the demons. I gave up after a while and allowed him to teach me to use my powers. For many years, I suffered under his controlling hand."

Her mate growled as memories flickered through his green eyes. His grip tightened on her. "That bastard! If he were still around, I'd kill him all over again!"

Yukkana frowned but continued. "Nearly a hundred and fifty years later, I witnessed a vision in my dreams. You pinned to a sacred tree – sealed there by a miko. I argued with my father and we fought. He beat me for my impudence and sealed me in my chambers." Again Kyouko growled. "What he didn't realize was, that now I had a reason to live and a reason to fight."

Inu Yasha smirked. "Just like when we were kids."

"I escaped the castle that very night and went in search of you. Intent on making sure my vision did not come true. By the time I found you though, it was too late. You were already pinned to the tree. I watched the miko's pyre from the edge of the forest and that night I slept beneath your tree."

"I found her there the next morning. She looked so frail. Exhausted from her travels and still baring the marks of her father's ruthless hand on her pretty face." Kyouko ran a finger along Yukkana's jaw. "I couldn't believe anyone could ever lay a hand on such a creature."

Yukkana smiled as she caught his hand and kissed it. Then she turned back to Inu Yasha. "I tried to break the spell put on you, but when I touched the arrow I saw even more visions. These were more powerful than the first and I realized that I didn't have the power or the heart to break the spell."

Inu Yasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you and your Kagome. I knew what your future held and that only she could bring it to pass." Yukkana smiled. "The future held both trial and happiness for the two of you and I knew I could never take that away from you. After all I'd already caused you so much pain." She sighed, images flashing before her gray eyes. "My mother never spoke of my father while she lived. In fact, when she was questioned she pretended he never existed. I understand now why she would do such a thing." A tear streamed down one cheek and she quickly swiped it away. "My conception was not…gentle or…desired."

The branch Inu Yasha had been using to stoke the fire snapped. "You mean he…" She nodded. "That bastard!"

Kyouko growled. "He had no honor."

Yukkana took a deep breath and continued. "My mother tried to hide me from him. She knew he would take me if he found me. And that night he did. I watched my mother die before my very eyes. I tried to fight them, but I was too small and too afraid to do much harm. So, you see it is my fault that they died, my mother, yours, the villagers, all them. They are my responsibility. If hadn't been there, then none of them would've died." She met Inu Yasha's gaze with a steady but desperate one of her own. "Please, forgive me Inu Yasha, I've caused you so much pain."

"No."

Yukkana choked on a suppressed sob that came out like a whimper.

Kyouko growled. "What-!"

"Let me finish, will you? I meant, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't give the order to attack the village, and you can't be held responsible for the acts of your old man. We were children, neither of us had the power to do much of anything. So, just stop it! I had the strength to fight back and I still wasn't able to save my own mother! So, stop persecuting yourself for something didn't do!"

The couple stared at him for a long moment and then Yukkana smiled slightly. It was the closest she'd get to forgiveness from her surly half-dog friend, and she truly appreciated it. "Thank you, Inu Yasha."

He blushed slightly and looked away. "Feh."

&&&&&

A/N: I know this was still a bit short in comparison to my other fic but I'm doing my best right now. I may have more time once things calm down (whenever that will be) to work a little more on this fic and get my chapters posted faster. Just bare with me guys. I promise it'll be worth it! K?


	4. His and Hers

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I know some of you are just dying to know what happens. But I've had some terrible round of luck in the past month. My laptop died altogether. (I thought about giving it a funeral, considering it had had a long life.) Then I had to get a new one. Then because of the setting I lost part of this chapter and had to recreate it. I've really tried to hurry for you guys. But I've been real sick too, been to the doctor three times in three weeks. I think I'm finally starting to get better though. Yay, for me! I really REALLY hate being sick! Anyways I won't keep you any longer, on with the show!

Chapter 3 – His and Hers

"You little fool! What are you trying to do? Get Inu Yasha killed!"

Kagome flinched as the palm connected with her cheek. The voice as well as the blow had been much weaker than she had expected from the woman who'd been her rival for so long. Placing a hand against her injured cheek, she stared up at the elder miko.

"What are you talking about? I'd never do such a thing!"

Kikyo glared down at her, but even the glare seemed clouded. "If you die, so does he. Or did he not explain such things to his own mate?"

"Of course he did. It wasn't my fault-"

"Fool, you put yourself and your child in danger by being here. And you risk Inu Yasha's life too. You're connected."

"I know that!" Kagome paused, her eyes widening. "What did you...my child...?"

Kikyo sighed as she turned on shaky legs back toward the corner she'd been hidden in. "You're with child. I'm not surprised you didn't realize it. It must be very early on, for even I had difficulty detecting it."

Kagome placed a hand idly to her midsection as she watched Kikyo lay down on the futon that was now visible in the growing light. "A baby..." Her mind wrapped itself around the idea slowly. Her heart leapt with joy and then sank with the knowledge that Inu Yasha was not with her to learn this news. It would make him happy, that much she knew. She lifted her gaze again to the shadowy figure of the woman, who'd sworn to take Inu Yasha to hell with her. Why was Kikyo so concerned with their safety now? Was she not the one who'd tried to kill her before? It didn't make much sense. Kagome gathered her courage as she sat up a little straighter. "Why are you so concerned about Inu Yasha now? Didn't you want to take him to hell?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What doesn't?"

Another long-suffering sigh left the miko. "Enough talk." Kikyo stared at the rough-cut planks of wood that was the wall of their prison. How could she explain to this girl, who'd stolen away the only reason she'd had to remain alive, that she the legendary priestess who'd kept the Sacred Jewel pure had only desired one thing - to have the man she loved with her. And if that meant that they could only be together in hell, then so be it. But now things had changed, she no longer held Inu Yasha's heart as her own. She was not the person he dreamt of when he slept or desired to be with when he woke. The truth was that she envied this girl, this child. She had wanted to be normal, to have a family, a husband, a normal life. Those dreams were long gone now.

Inu Yasha would come for Kagome, just like he always had, just like he always would. And she would be rescued by chance. Kikyo stared at the little sliver of dulled light that danced on a splinter of wood. She had never felt as insignificant as she did in that moment. What else was left for her? What reason did she have now to try and regain the life she once had? Nothing.

Across the room, Kagome settled against the wall beside the door and examined her surroundings more closely. Kikyo seemed less than interested in talking and Kagome suspected that she wouldn't have much interest in trying to escape either. The elder miko seemed weak in many capacities, an unusual state for her. That's when Kagome noticed the lack of soul-collectors. 'The barrier must be preventing them from coming to her.' Kikyo was obviously not going to be much help.

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and stared out the tiny window that lit the room with a dull light. She knew it was well past dawn now and the sky would filled with sunlight outside the barrier. The walls were solid and there were only two small windows in the room, the one on the far wall and the one that was cut out of the door. The door had been locked the moment it had closed behind her and even now she could hear the two guards speaking. She listened a little more and she was easily able to pick up on their conversation.

"This one is younger than the other. Prettier too. Do you suppose the master would allow us to have a little fun with her?" said one.

"I wouldn't do it even if he did, which I doubt he would. That one there is said to be the mate of the one they call Inu Yasha. He's said to be an inuhanyou." the other contended.

"So, according to Satsukomaru he'll be dead soon enough."

"But if he makes it this far and he finds your scent on her, you'll be gutted for sure."

The first man snorted. "I doubt the captain will let him get this far, he's obsessed with the idea of killing off the half-breed. He has been for years from what I hear."

The two men continued to argue as Kagome clutched her knees tighter to her chest. Dread and fear swept over her and she trembled slightly. 'Oh, Inu Yasha...please hurry...I need you, we need you...'

&&&&&&

Inu Yasha growled as he pushed off the ground. 'Kagome, hang on just a little longer! I'm coming!' He had been sensing a growing feeling of fear from his mate for the past hour. He didn't know how it was he could feel Kagome's emotions almost as clearly as if she was with him, but he could. His need to find her had grown steadily with her anxiety.

"Inu Yasha, slow down or you'll loose us!" Sango's voice registered somewhere in the back of Inu Yasha's mind. He had forced his pack up and on only after a short rest. He had only allowed them about three hours of sleep. In the fourth, he had begun to sense Kagome's unrest and he had forced them up.

Shippo was the only one who seemed rested. He was settled on Inu Yasha's shoulder, his large green eyes scanning the trees as they flew past. The young fox tugged at his adoptive father's forelock. "Inu Yasha, the others are falling behind."

"I heard." Inu Yasha slowed his pace slightly, but didn't stop. The wind whipped around and he slid to a sudden stop.

Shippo toppled over his shoulder to the ground. He glared up at the hanyou. "Hey! What's the big idea!" The kit squealed and scurried behind Inu Yasha, when the bushes in front of them rustled.

Inu Yasha spread his stance and cracked his knuckles in preparation for battle. Kyouko stepped up beside him and set Yukkana down, keeping her behind him. The two watched as a girl sprang from the bush. She blinked at them curiously. A moment later an imp and an inuyoukai lord appeared. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles once more. "What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru lifted one delicate brow at his half-brother. "Your scent has changed little brother. You've mated, I see. The little miko, I presume."

"That's none of your business."

The youkai lord's eyes shifted around the group. Usually the strangely dressed girl stood behind his little brother whenever they encountered one another. But now she was no where in sight and even her scent that clung to Inu Yasha's clothes was old. "Where is the miko? Have you lost your mate already?" Inu Yasha growled but didn't dispute his half-brother. Sesshomaru's features remained impassive and distant. "How pathetic, little brother."

"She ain't lost, somebody took her." Inu Yasha clenched his fists at his side.

Sesshomaru let his gaze wander from the brooding hanyou to the youkai beside him. "I'm surprised to find you here."

Kyouko held Sesshomaru's gaze for a long moment before breaking into a large grin. "What's the matter pup, can't find your way home?"

The corner of Sesshomaru's lip twitched. "Have you not recently found a mate? I would think you'd rather be there with her." Yukkana peaked around Kyouko to stare wide-eyed at the full youkai version of her friend. Sesshomaru looked her over quickly and returned his attention the bear youkai. "Rather young for you, is she not?"

Kyouko snorted. "You're not much younger than me, and I see you've taken an interest in little human girls."

"How dare you! My master would never lower himself to mate a human female!" Jaken screeched, his staff of two-heads bobbing to and fro. Beside him Rin blinked innocently.

Sesshomaru remained stoic, not deeming the comment worthy of response. "What are you doing here, away from your lands?"

Yukkana slowly stepped around her mate to stand beside him. "An old enemy has taken Kagome. We have to find them." She lowered her gaze. "It's my fault she was taken. I was too slow."

Sesshomaru spared her a bored expression, before he turned back to Kyouko. "And I presume, you won't allow your mate to wander around unprotected."

Kyouko folded his arms over his broad chest. "No, I will not."

"Then I have but one last thing before I take my leave. Be warned that I caught the foul scent of Uenho, a half day's walk north of here."

Kyouko snarled and cracked his knuckles. "I've been meaning to track that slimy coward down and rip his head off."

"If you continue on your path, you will certainly catch his scent. Even I, though, was unable to locate his castle."

"Don't worry, if he rears his ugly head, I'll take it off for us both." Kyouko smirked and Sesshomaru merely nodded as he turned back to the toad and girl.

Yukkana took a step forward. "Won't you help us search for your brother's mate?"

"It's none of my concern." Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at his half-brother. Inu Yasha didn't meet his gaze, he stared off into the trees his ears flattened against his head. "Come." Sesshomaru turned away, his imp and ward following after him. But he did not continue on his original path, instead he turned back the way he had come.

Once he was gone, Inu Yasha turned to glare at the bear youkai. "What the hell was that about? How do you know my brother?"

"I didn't realize you two were related." Kyouko shrugged. "His father…your father trained me. We learned to fight together."

Inu Yasha stared at him for a long moment. "My father…."

He turned and gazed into the sky memories filling his emerald eyes. "Yeah, he kicked my butt more times than I could count." He turned back to Inu Yasha. "He was great general, a wonderful teacher, and an even better man."

Inu Yasha frowned. This was no time to reminisce about his father. He needed to find Kagome. She needed him. He could feel her anxiety and fear pulsing through him. His father could wait for now, after all he was dead. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait." Everyone turned to Sango who stood beside a transformed Kirara.

"What now?" Inu Yasha barked.

"Sesshomaru….I think he…went to help us look for Kagome."

Inu Yasha frowned. "So, what? Who cares what that bastard does? As long as Kagome is found." He cracked his knuckles. 'And if he even thinks about laying a hand on her…'

Sango shifted slightly. "That's not what I meant. If we had someone else with a sharp nose, like you and Sesshomaru, maybe we'd find Kagome sooner rather than later."

Beside her Miroku frowned. He knew what his wife was thinking, but he wasn't so sure their fiery hanyou friend would go for it. He cleared his throat. "Inu Yasha, do you suppose Koga would help us search? Isn't his lair just over those western mountains there?"

"What! I don't need that flea-bags help! I'll find my mate on my own!" Without allowing the others to respond he sprang off into the forest.

"Inu Yasha!" Yukkana called after him.

Kyouko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him before he gets into trouble."

Miroku shook his head. "Impetuous as usual." He turned to his wife. "I think it's a very good idea. I think Koga will help."

Kyouko turned to them. "Koga, the wolf prince?" Miroku nodded. "He may be useful if what I've heard is true. Are you sure he would help?"

"Yes, he had a…infatuation with Kagome. But she only saw him as a friend." Sango smiled slightly. "I think she was already in love with Inu Yasha by the time we met Koga."

Kyouko frowned. It was dangerous to keep a rival for ones mate around, even if the rivalry had been settled. He could understand why Inu Yasha would not want the wolf around. However, he could also see how Koga may indeed be useful in their search. "Why don't you two go and speak with the wolf. Yukkana and I will keep an eye on Inu Yasha and help him search."

Sango nodded as she and Miroku mounted the fire-cat. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"What about me!" Shippo hopped up between the two couples.

Yukkana knelt beside him. "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure we'll catch up with Inu Yasha quickly."

Shippo frowned slightly and turned to Sango. He was looking for some kind of approval. Sango and Miroku he knew. They were family - pack, but these two he barely knew. Sango nodded and gave a small encouraging smile. She trusted Yukkana at the least, after all she had healed her from the poisonous dart. Shippo turned to the young woman beside him. Her eyes were kind and soft, and her smile was genuine. Slowly he nodded. "Okay."

"Good. We'll be back soon." Miroku called as Kirara leapt into the air.

Shippo watched them go until they disappeared. A small warm hand landed on his shoulder. And from several feet behind him he heard Kyouko speak. "We should go."

"Come on." Shippo turned to Yukkana and allowed her to scoop the kit into her arms. He was reminded of Kagome as she pressed him securely to her heart.

Kyouko pulled his mate along with the kit into his arms. "Hold on tight kid."

Shippo gasped as he suddenly found himself and the couple floating over the trees in the direction Inu Yasha had disappeared.

&&&&&&

Kagome wasn't sure when she had dosed off, but the sound of the door opening had woke her suddenly. She hurried into the far corner that was unoccupied by Kikyo. Satsukomaru followed by the shadowy figure of a guard entered. "I hope you've been comfortable?"

Kagome stared up at him. "Why are you doing this? Please, let us go."

"Do not be a fool. When your mate comes for you, he will die. But not before he sees you suffer and die as your soul is sucked from you to create a new jewel. Until then," He reached forward and grasped the Shikon no Tama from her neck, snapping its chain. "I shall give this to my master."

Kagome immediately grabbed for the jewel. "Give that back!" A heavy handed blow sent her careening backwards into the wall. She slid down it, holding her hand to her check. This blow had been much harder that Kikyo's.

"Watch yourself, wench." The guard commanded. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the man's voice. 'He's the one that wanted to…' Fear raced through unchecked and she pressed herself further against the wall.

Satsukomaru registered her reaction to the guard coldly, before turning his gaze back to the stone in his hand. He rolled the jewel about finding that three shards were still missing. "I see you have not yet completed the jewel. I think it will be little problem once we have the other jewel." He turned to his guard. "Feed her. After all we can't have our prize starving can we?"

"Yes, sir." The guard knelt before Kagome and placed a tray of food before her. She watched him warily. He smirked, enjoying the anxiety she had in his presence.

Kagome's gaze slowly slipped from the single plate of food to Kikyo's still form. Satsukomaru followed her gaze. "That one will be dead soon enough. And since it is said that she possess a portion of your soul. We'll need you whole before we're able to make a jewel." He turned toward the door, his guard following. "Don't worry, you'll follow soon after."

Kagome watched as the two men left the room and she heard the click of the lock. She sat back against the wall and looked down at the bowl of rice and bowl of pork. Lifting her gaze to Kikyo once more, she spoke softly. "Would you like to share?"

Kikyo merely sighed. "This vessel does not need food to survive."

"Doesn't need…? Oh." Kagome looked down at the bowls again and as the smell of the pork drifted to her the nausea that had settled early came back to her full over. She pushed the tray away and leaned against the wall again.

"You should eat for your child."

Kagome looked up. "I'll eat it later, even if it is cold." Drawing her knees again to her chest, she rested her chin on them and fixed her eyes on the dull light from the window. Somewhere out there was her beloved and she knew that he was looking for her. She just needed to be patient. The problem was time was not on her or more importantly Kikyo's side.

&&&&&&

Kirara landed on a small knoll beside the wolf packs lair. Within moments she and her companions were surrounded by snarling wolves and wolf demons in human form. Miroku and Sango dismounted and took a step towards the cave entrance, but stopped as several of the wolves snapped at them. "We've come to see Koga." Miroku announced.

From within the cave a voice carried out to them. "What do you want?"

"Koga, we've come to ask for your help." Sango took a step back as a wolf snapped at her leg.

A shadow moved in the entrance. "And why should I help you? Go back to Inu Yasha." The shadow turned away.

"Wait, please! Kagome's in danger." The shadow paused, and Sango knew she'd gotten his attention. "Kagome's been taken. Inu Yasha has been trying to track her but he can't catch her scent. Please, Koga we need your help."

"So, Inu Yasha can't feel the mate-bond. It figures. That worthless half-breed probably doesn't even know what it is."

"Mate-bond?" Miroku asked.

Koga appeared in the cave opening. "When demons mate, we create a bond where we can feel if one another is in danger and where the other is. It doesn't surprise me that the mutt can't feel it. He ain't worthy of Kagome."

"So, will you help us search?" Sango clasped her hands together.

"I'll help, but its for Kagome, not that cur."

The two nodded. "Fine, for Kagome."

&&&&&

Kyouko sped his pace slightly to run beside Inu Yasha. On his back dosed his mate and Shippo. The sky above them was already turning a deep shade of purple. "Inu Yasha, we should stop for a while and eat."

Inu Yasha glanced over at the youkai lord. "What's the matter, tired?"

Kyouko gave a short growl. "No. But we should make camp and eat. You will be of no use to your mate if you have starved yourself. And perhaps Yukkana can try to sense her spirit again."

As much as he hated to admit it the bear was right. He couldn't very well go into battle half starved. He glanced at the woman, who had once been a small girl and his only friend. If it was true that she possessed only a human's strength then she too would need something to eat soon. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." He came to a stop within a small clearing. "I'll go hunt."

Kyouko nodded as he knelt to gently lower Yukkana to the ground. Inu Yasha didn't wait for a further response before disappearing into the foliage. Yukkana stirred and woke in time to see Inu Yasha's shadow fade into the darkness. She blinked up at her mate. "What's going on?"

"Inu Yasha has gone to hunt." Kyouko's gaze softened as he ran a claw along her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right."

"Please be more careful, aizou. If you were to use too much of your power…" (A/N: aizou means cherished.)

She smiled softly. "I know, but I cannot turn away someone I know I can help."

He smiled too. That was one of the things he had come to love about his mate. Her heart was genuine and sympathetic to all creatures, even demons. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her into his chest. "I love you, Yukkana."

She closed her gray eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. To her it was the most comforting sound in the world. "And I you, koibito." (A/N: koibito means lover/sweetheart.)

Kyouko started a fire and it wasn't long before Inu Yasha returned with a boar over his shoulder. Before the hanyou could speak, Kyouko turned to his mate. "We were thinking that you could try to sense his mate once more."

Yukkana nodded. Closing her eyes, she allowed her aura to sweep past the world around them. Both Inu Yasha and Kyouko felt the tingling of her power pass through them. And both watched expectantly for any sign that she had discovered Kagome's spirit nearby. When she opened her eyes however, her expression was confused.

Inu Yasha's ears flattened nervously against his head. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I felt a…blockage not far from here. It's some sort of barrier that is blocking my senses. There also seems to be a strong demonic aura coming from there."

The two males exchanged looks. It wasn't much to go on but at least it was something. Inu Yasha finally nodded. "Well, its worth checking out at least."

Yukkana nodded as well and lift the sleeping kit back into her arms. He rolled into her, a small whimper leaving him. She didn't expect to be gone long, but she didn't want to leave the kit unprotected for that long. For some reason the forest they were in sent chills down her spine. She smiled slightly at the boy before she turned and began to lead the way from camp into the dark forest.

&&&&&

Kagome sat up as a strange but familiar feeling spread through her body. Somehow she knew immediately what, or rather who, it was. "Inu Yasha…" She stood and moved to the small window with bars. It was dark outside and the miasma lay over the castle grounds like a thick layer of fog. There was no way she could see in that darkness, but she could feel him. He was so near – so close she could almost feel him around her. She didn't understand how or why but she knew he was worried and afraid for her. Kagome squeezed the iron bars in her small hands, their coolness biting into her. She needed to be with him. He needed her. "Inu Yasha…"

The rustle of fabric brought Kagome's gaze to the miko who had once been her rival. Kikyo had now lost the strength to even sit up on her own. "What is happening?"

"Inu Yasha, I can feel him. He's nearby. I need to go to him." Kagome began to pace the floor of the small chamber from the door to the small window and back again, like a caged lion.

"Inu Yasha?" Kikyo's closed her eyes against the torrent of pain that came with the knowledge that Kagome could feel his presence even through the barrier. 'So, it is true that when demon's mate they become bonded to one another. If Kagome can feel him, then their bond must be strong indeed.' She sighed and steadied her nerve before trying to push herself up into a seated position. "Then you must go to him." Kikyo didn't notice Kagome beside her until she felt the warm hands that gripped her shoulders and helped her to lean against the wall.

Kagome frowned at the elder miko. "Yes, but how?"

"A camouflaging spell that will make you appear invisible to the untrained eye."

Kagome's frown deepened. "A spell…but you're not strong enough…"

"You will perform the spell."

"But I haven't been trained and-"

"Do you wish to be with Inu Yasha or not?"

"Of course-"

"Then do not argue. Do as I say. Tear a piece of cloth from my kimono." Kagome gave her a strange look, but did as she was told. "Now, you will need a drop of your blood. Use that splinter there." Kikyo indicated a wooden splinter with her eyes alone.

Kagome went and plucked the splinter from the place indicated and returned. She paused as she reseated herself. "What about you? I can't leave you here."

"I am not strong enough to go with you, besides this vessel will not contain my soul beyond dawn."

"I could carry you and then-"

"Don't be a fool. I will still be visible. This vessel contains no blood, it was spilled long ago. Now do not argue further, they will soon return with your evening meal. That will be your only chance to escape."

"But if I leave you, you'll die."

Kikyo sighed, resigning herself to the painful truth. "I am already dead. Now listen well, the spell will not last long. Once your blood dries completely on the cloth, you will be visible again. You must hurry if you are to make it to the barrier in time."

Kagome stared down at her hands for a moment. If she left Kikyo behind, would Inu Yasha be angry? Sad certainly. 'But maybe he could come back for Kikyo. Satsukomaru did take the jewel, which means we'll have to come back. Yes, I'll tell him as soon as I reach him.' She made a silent vow to return for Kikyo as soon as she could.

Voices in the courtyard brought both mikos' attention there. "We must hurry. Repeat after me." Kikyo said a series of ancient words and Kagome repeated. Kikyo nodded. "Good, now place your blood in the cloth and repeat them again."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she pricked her finger with the sharp end of the splinter. She squeezed two large droplets into the cloth and repeated the words once more. Kagome could feel a soft wave of power surround her and fade away. "Did it work?"

Kikyo nodded, her gaze falling toward the door where the voices were very near now. "They are coming."

Kagome began to stand and move toward the door, but paused. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Kikyo looked away from the girl surrounded in the soft purple aura. "I'm not. Inu Yasha deserves to be happy." Lifting her gaze slowly, she let a small smile crease her lips. "And you make him happy. That is all I have ever desired for him."

In that moment, Kagome did not see the miko who had been a thorn in her side for so long or the woman who had tried to kill both she and Inu Yasha, but instead a young woman lost and alone. This was the Kikyo, Inu Yasha had loved so long ago.

Kagome smiled slightly as well, forgetting and forgiving the woman's past transgressions against them. "Thank you, Kikyo."

The miko didn't respond as the lock on the door rattle. Kagome quickly took a place beside the door and waited impatiently as Satsukomaru stepped inside with the same guard. Kagome didn't wait around to here the argument that she knew would quickly in sue, instead she sprang through the door and off the porch. Sprinting across the grounds to the only place she knew was entrance, she prayed the spell would hold a little longer. After a few moments she heard commotion behind her, as her absence was discovered. She brushed through the gate just as it was being closed. Her heart raced with hope and joy, she was so close. Inu Yasha was near, just a little further and she'd be safe in his arms.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see the castle growing further away. The barrier was close, she could sense it. Unknown to her, the spell had vanished, its power expired as the blood dried in the cloth she held clutched in her hand. She grinned as she saw the barrier sparkle just ahead of her. 'Almost there!' Finally, she broke through, her voice echoing from the trees. "Inu Yasha!"

A few hundred yards away, Inu Yasha spun around every sense in his body keyed on the one thing he desired most in the world. "Kagome!" He was a blur of red and silver in the night as he sprinted in the direction he knew she was. His heart raced as she came into view. She was less than a hundred yards away. Soon she'd be safely by his side again, in his arms again, never ever to be let go again. And then he saw it. The serpent sentinel burst through the barrier just behind her and wrapped its vile body around her. Kagome cried out as it sank its fangs into her arm. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red as angry surged through his body. "No! You bastard!" In less than a second he had sliced the demon to ribbons, but it was too late. Kagome collapsed. Inu Yasha caught her and crushed her to him.

"Kagome, Kagome! KAGOME!!!!" She didn't move.

&&&&&

A/N: Wow, was that an action packed chapter or what! I'm sweating just writing it! Oh, and please don't hate me. I'll try real hard to update as soon as I can. Smooches, bye!

Names:

Yukkana means brave.

Kyouko means steady, stable.

Uenho means devious creeper. (Little hint ;-))


	5. The Brink

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: I hope I haven't left my loyal readers in too much suspense. Anyways, on with the show!

Last time: She was less than a hundred yards away. Soon she'd be safely by his side again, in his arms again, never ever to be let go again. And then he saw it. The serpent sentinel burst through the barrier just behind her and wrapped its vile body around her. Kagome cried out as it sank its fangs into her arm. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red as angry surged through his body. "No! You bastard!" In less than a second he had sliced the demon to ribbons, but it was too late. Kagome collapsed. Inu Yasha caught her and crushed her to him.

"Kagome, Kagome! KAGOME!!!!" She didn't move.

Chapter 4 – The Brink

Shippo woke to his adoptive mother's cry. "Kagome!" He could see her legs from where she was cradled in Inu Yasha's arms. He struggled and broke free from Yukkana's hold on him and ran toward the couple. He paused in front of them. Inu Yasha's face was buried in Kagome's neck and her arms dangled loosely beside her. Tentatively he reached out to touch the hand that dangled closest to him. "Kagome?"

Inu Yasha's head snapped up, his eyes burning red and his fangs slightly elongated. "Don't touch her!"

Yukkana acted quickly scooping the little kit back into her arms. She whispered in his ear. "Stay with me, Shippo. It is never wise to touch a mate that is wounded."

Shippo's eyes swelled with tears. "What happened? What's wrong with Kagome?"

"A demon poisoned her." Yukkana glanced over her shoulder at the barrier. This place was dangerous. "Kyouko, the aura it came from here."

Kyouko growled. "Yeah, and this place also stinks of Uenho's stench." Slowly and cautiously he approached Inu Yasha. He could feel the aura around the half-demon had changed. He also knew the danger of approaching another male with an injured mate. "Inu Yasha." His response was a low growl. "Listen to me. We cannot stay here. Uenho is sure to send more demons. It is not safe to remain here. We must leave now." He took another step forward and Inu Yasha turned his head to glare at him through crimson eyes. Kyouko decided it was better to appeal to the demon, since it seemed to be in control at the moment. "You cannot protect your mate here, bring here. We must seek shelter for her to heal." He seemed to reach something deep down inside Inu Yasha and the demon relented for a moment, though his grip on Kagome never loosened.

Kyouko took Yukkana's hand and led her away from the barrier, Shippo still whimpering in her arms. Behind them they could hear Inu Yasha move, his movements rigid and heavy. Kyouko did not look back; he knew the hanyou would follow if for no other reason than to protect his mate. The reached camp a few moments later and Inu Yasha settled near the fire, his demon had subsided and his features had returned to their normal beauty. But his golden gaze held nothing short of terror. Kagome still wasn't moving her breathing was even more shallow than it had been only a moment ago.

He shook her gently. "Come on, Kagome, you can do it. Just open your eyes. Please, Kagome!" His voice cracked as he shook her a little rougher. Still there was no response. "You're stronger than this! Open your eyes! You've got to wake up!" A shadow fell over him and he glanced up into soft gray eyes.

Yukkana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me hold her."

"No!" Inu Yasha growled, his instincts to protect his injured mate kicking into overdrive.

Yukkana remained steady and calm. "Let me hold her so I may heal her."

His head snapped up. "You can...How?"

"It is part of what I am." She reached for Kagome and he slowly released his mate into the woman's arms. He watched with wide troubled eyes as she sat back, Kagome's upper body cradled against her own small frame.

"Yukkana..." Kyouko sat behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Shippo sat near his feet, tears streaming from his big green eyes.

"I must do this." She glanced over her shoulder at her mate, and a flicker of fear passed through her gaze to be quickly smothered by determination. She turned back to the still form of the miko in her arms. "Forgive me." The words were barely audible as she pressed her hand over Kagome's heart and the two females were engulfed in a while light. Inu Yasha squinted against the blinding light to see. Somewhere from within the light a female voice cried out. And then the light was gone and what remained were the still forms of two young women. Light brown and raven hair mixed together as Yukkana's limp form slumped over Kagome's.

"Yukkana!"

"Kagome!"

The two males rushed to their mates' sides, each drawing their woman into their laps. Kyouko stroked Yukkana's hair and stared at her for a long moment, making sure she was breathing. He caressed one cheek while watching, releasing a breath of relief. "Thank the gods..."

Beside him Inu Yasha cradled Kagome against his chest. He could hear her heart beat steady and strong now, and there was something else-something he hadn't been able to smell over the venom earlier. He stared down at her with new adoration. Slowly as if waking from a dream, Kagome's eyes slid open. "Kagome..."

"Inu Yasha..." Hot tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Inu Yasha..."

Her mate took a deep shuttering breath as he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her as close to his chest as possible. "Shh, it's okay now. I'm here." He kissed her neck, her ear, and the corner of her eyes. He kissed away her tears while her hands balled into fists around his haori. As he buried his face in her neck, Kagome could feel the warm wetness of his tears and she clutched at him tighter. "I thought…I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't live without you, you know that right."

Her own tears poured out at his softly spoken words that were so obviously from the core of his heart. "I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you again."

He rose up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I know. I won't let that happen again, I promise."

She nodded the tears stopping as she clutched at him, resting her head against his chest. Then she lifted her head to look up into his golden pools. "Inu Yasha, there's something I have to tell you." She took his hand and laid it against her stomach. His gaze continued to hold hers. "We're going to have a baby."

He smiled softly and he kissed her warmly. "I know. I can smell him."

She smiled too. "I love you."

He rumbled softly as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you, too, koi." Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he heard their companion shift nearby. He had forgotten about Yukkana, she had saved Kagome's life and the life of their unborn pup. Holding Kagome close, he lifted his gaze to Kyouko. "How is she?"

Kyouko had pulled off his outer haori and wrapped it around Yukkana's small form. "She'll be fine. She just used too much of her power. She's exhausted herself." He lifted her into his arms and moved them a short distance away, cradling her in his lap. Yukkana's small body was hidden behind the massive back of her mate.

Kagome watched the large man carry away the young woman who'd approached them in the woods several days ago. "Inu Yasha, that girl...I had a dream about her. Something was taking me away from you. She came and wrapped her arms around me and brought me back. Who is she?"

He smiled wanly. "She's a friend. A very good friend." He watched as her eyes drifted to half-mass and he kissed her brow. "Sleep, my Kagome." She closed her eyes and then immediately opened them. He chuckled softly as he began his soft rumble. "I promise I'll still be here when you wake up and I'll have you something to eat."

She smiled as she rolled deeper into his chest. "You always take care of me."

"And I always will." His rumble increased as she sighed and drifted off into dreams. When he was certain that she was sleeping he moved to Kyouko's side. "We should find them some shelter. I think I saw a hut not far from here." Kyouko nodded and Inu Yasha turned to Shippo, who'd quietly sat near the fire where Yukkana had left him. "Shippo."

The cub looked up tentatively. "Are you all right now, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha felt guilt shoot through him. He'd obviously scared the kit. "Yeah. Sorry about earlier."

Shippo nodded. "Is Kagome…?"

Inu Yasha nodded. "She'll be all right, she needs to rest though."

Shippo's features showed true relief at the news. He turned his gaze then to Kyouko. "What about her?"

Inu Yasha glanced over his shoulder. "She'll be okay too."

Finally, Shippo smiled slightly. "Good, I like her. She reminds me of Kagome."

Inu Yasha didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't really thought about it. But now that Shippo mentioned it, the two were similar in their unselfish hearts. Each would give anything to make another happy. He smiled slightly to the kit. "Yeah, they are." He nodded at the boar that still lay nearby. "Can you carry that for me?"

Shippo hopped up, puffing up his chest. "Sure!"

Inu Yasha flattened his ears and growled. "Quiet, runt, you want to wake up Kagome or what?"

Shippo clamped both hands over his mouth and mumbled through them. "Sorry."

"Let's go." Inu Yasha didn't wait for the others as he kicked dirt on the small fire and began to lead the way into the dark forest.

&&&&&

Unknown to the group, a pair of eyes watched them from high in the trees. A serpent with eyes that glowed red in the night, hung high in the branches above their camp. This was no mere serpent; his master was a demon, and a powerful one. Uenho watched Yukkana save the miko's life from the safety of his chamber.

"Interesting…" The demon spoke to the human behind him, though he didn't honor him with even a look. "This is the creature you fear."

Satsukomaru cleared his throat. "Well…no, I simply want her dead. I want her to suffer as I have suffered."

"You did not tell me she possessed such powers."

"She's a hanyou, my lord. I didn't think-"

"Silence fool. This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. I have heard tale of her kind. It is said they can see the future and control the soul." Uenho's pitch black eyes with a slit of red through its center narrowed as he stared down into the bowl of water that possessed the image of the young brown hair woman cradled in the arms of her love. "I want her. I want them both. Bring them to me, Satsukomaru, or die."

"Yes, sir." Satsukomaru backed out of the room. 'You can do what you want with her as long as I get to kill her when you're done.'

&&&&&

Inu Yasha found the hut just where he'd seen it earlier in the day, hidden in a cluster of trees. The only sound outside of the forest creatures was the soft rumble of contentment the hanyou continued to make so his sleeping mate would not wake. Kyouko followed after him silently, his beloved still cradled unconscious in his arms. His mind was full of worry and frustration. His only comfort was that he knew Yukkana was strong. Even though her physical body was no more powerful than that of human, her will could outmatch any demon's.

Behind the two older males, trudged Shippo totting the large boar. He was having difficulty keeping up with his companions, but Inu Yasha had asked him to carry the boar and so his pride wouldn't allow him to ask for help. 'Besides, Inu Yasha and Kyouko need to look after their mates. I have to do this for Kagome and Yukkana! I am strong enough!' He continued to push himself until he finally reached the hut, where he dropped the heavy creature beside the door. He gathered himself and caught his breath before following the two males inside.

Inu Yasha squatted down near the wall opposite the door and laid Kagome gently on the tattered mat that had been left behind by whoever had abandoned the hut. He watched her intently for a long moment, making sure she was warm and comfortable wrapped in his haori, before turning the kit. "Shippo, I saw some firewood outside…"

Shippo hopped up. "I'll get it."

Inu Yasha blinked at the spot where the boy had been a moment before. 'Wow, the runt sure is being helpful. I guess I really scared him earlier. It's all still a little foggy, but I do remember growling at him.' He looked down at his mate's features in the dim light and brushed a stray hair from her face. 'Don't worry, Kagome. I'll take care of all you. I promise.'

Shippo returned a few moments later with two logs, which was all his small arms could carry. He placed them in the hearth and threw a ball of fox-fire at them, setting them ablaze. He turned his big green eyes to his adoptive father.

Inu Yasha granted the kit a small smile and even an approving nod. Shippo beamed with pride, until he turned his gaze on Kagome's sleeping form. He approached them slowly, keeping a wary eye on Inu Yasha the whole time. When he reached her side, he looked up innocently searching for reassurance. "You're sure she'll be all right?"

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

Shippo made a face as he sniffed the air around her. "She smells different."

Inu Yasha gave the boy a half-smile. "That happens when your mate is going to have a pup."

Shippo's eyes grew even larger than normal. "A pup! You mean I'm going to have a brother or sister?" Inu Yasha couldn't help the little chuckle that left him at his adoptive son's enthusiasm. The kit half bounced up and down. "When?"

Inu Yasha frowned and looked back at the sleeping beauty before him. He stroked her cheek and she turned into his touch. "It'll be a while."

Shippo's enthusiasm seemed to fade a bit and he wandered over to sit beside Inu Yasha. The two sat there silently for a while, until Shippo's tummy growled. Inu Yasha thought briefly of the boar that still needed to be cleaned and prepared, but he simply couldn't bear to leave his mate just yet. Leaning against the wall he drew her into his lap and closed his eyes, drinking in her sweet scent that was now mixed with that of their unborn pup. Kagome sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him. And for the first time in nearly two days, Inu Yasha felt all the tension leave his body. This was where home really was, right here beside her. It was where he belonged and when he wasn't there, he never felt quite whole.

Shippo watched Inu Yasha cuddle with Kagome, until he could tell both were sound asleep. He smiled to himself at his 'parents' affection for one another as he crept forward to stoke the fire before curling up on the mat Kagome had previously occupied. He too felt a certain peace when they were all together.

Leaning against his own wall to the far right, Kyouko sighed. He could tell his companions were tired. He, however, being a demon lord did not need nearly the amount of rest the group before him did. He looked down at his own mate and brushed away a long stray hair from her cheek. He'd over heard the news about the pup. Perhaps that had been what had sent Yukkana into her state of exhaustion. She would have sensed the child and would have been unable to abandon it. 'I wish that we….' He cut the thought of with a shake of his head. It was impossible. They had already gone to the best of healers for both humans and demons. None had been able to give them hope. He let a small growl escape him. Yukkana's father had done his job well. Kyouko had witnessed the terrible scars that lined her lower abdomen, the ruthless marks of claws and knives. He had heard her horrible tales and felt her warm tears on his bare chest in the middle of the night. It had been the demon's way to keep her submissive, by ensuring she would never be able to bear any man's child. But Yukkana, although gentle, was far from submissive when provoked.

Kyouko had assured her that it didn't matter, that he would love her nonetheless and protect her with every part of his being. She had nodded her understanding. Yet sometimes she would wander out of ear shy and weep for the loss of the children never born. He knew it, even though she tried valiantly to hide it. He could feel it, her sorrow and guilt at not being able to provide him an heir. He sighed again and rested his head against the wall. He would sit watch and allow his companions the rest they truly needed. He had a feeling that things were far from over.

&&&&&&

Koga could already smell the mutt as they neared the hut, but the strange thing was he could also smell Kagome. But there was something different about her scent. As Kirara landed beside him and transformed back into her kitten form, he made his way toward the door. He noticed the freshly killed boar, still untouched, beside the entrance before he slowly pushed the straw mat aside.

A rather feral growl brought his gaze up to meet Inu Yasha's. In the hanyou's arms was curled the raven haired beauty he'd chased for nearly three years. Inu Yasha's grip tightened around her and in that moment he knew what was different. His Kagome was with pup. Koga said nothing as he stepped back to the wall beside the door and slid down it to sit on the dirt floor of the hut. Vaguely he was aware of the bear demon watching him to his right.

"You found her." Sango, followed by Miroku, had stepped inside unnoticed by the two glaring males. She knelt near Inu Yasha, but didn't try to touch Kagome yet. Demons were dangerous when their mates were injured and half-demons (especially Inu Yasha) were very protective of them and no less dangerous.

Kyouko answered her unasked question. "Actually she found us."

Sango turned to the bear demon and lifted a brow. "Huh?"

"We haven't heard the whole story yet. She's been asleep most of the time."

Koga turned his gaze to the large man. "Who the hell are you?"

Kyouko gave him a rather bored expression that seemed to mimic one of Sesshomaru's looks. "I am Kyouko, Lord of the northern lands. And you, I presume, are Koga of the wolf clan."

Koga snorted and turned his gaze back to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Inu Yasha looked down at his mate. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but start his soft contented rumble again. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling deeper into his chest. Right now he had all he could ever want, all he could ever need right there in his arms. He nuzzled her neck, ignoring the glare that filtered his way from the wolf.

"Well, it seems you don't need me anymore." Koga stood and started for the door.

"Wait."

Koga paused, glancing over his shoulder at his old rival. "What?"

Inu Yasha cleared his throat and looked away. "You might as well stay the night, you came this far. Beside's Kagome will want to see you in the morning."

Koga lifted an eyebrow. "I doubt that." He looked out the doorway into the night. "She didn't seem to want to see me again after last time."

"You don't give her enough credit, wolf. She's not much for one to keep a grudge."

He turned back slowly, his gaze resting on the little miko. "When?" He asked, twitching his nose.

Inu Yasha understood the gesture. "A few days ago."

Koga made a face and his voice was dark with barely contained rage. "And you let someone take your mate from you while she was in that condition?" His eyes darkened with anger. "You really are a fool! Do you realize what could have happened to her!"

Kagome stirred and Inu Yasha growled. "Will you be quiet!" Koga feel silent but his furious glare never left the hanyou. "I didn't know then, and it wasn't like I handed her over to them."

"If she were mine, I'd-"

Inu Yasha's growl increased. "But she's not, she's mine. Don't forget that flea-bag. She chose me."

Koga frowned. 'Damn him!' The wolf plopped back down beside the door. "I'll stay the night for Kagome, not because you asked."

"Good, 'cause I don't want you here, but it'll make Kagome happy. Now, shut up so she can sleep."

"We, too, should try to rest my Sango. It has been a long day of travel." Miroku took the far left wall which was unoccupied. Sango nodded and moved to his side, where they both laid down. The hut fell silent, though the two canines continued their glaring contest for a long time. When Koga finally seemed to relax, Inu Yasha closed his eyes and concentrated on Kagome's steady heartbeat. Within minutes he again was dozing, while his ears continued to rotate monitoring his companions.

&&&&&&

Kagome woke groggily with a familiar scent filling her nose, but without the comforting warmth that usually accompanied it. As her eyes focused on the dim outline of the ceiling of a strange hut, her mind panicked. And before she realized what she'd done, she cried out. "Inu Yasha!"

A muffled curse came from outside followed by a thud, water splashing, and bare feet pounding the sod just outside the door. Kagome looked toward the straw mat door in time to see Inu Yasha's figure push through it. In a moment he was at her side. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

She gazed up into his worried golden orbs as he clutched her shoulders. "I….I…You…You weren't here…I thought…"

He gave her a small amused smile. "I promised you, I'd be here. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No." She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and began his contented rumble to soothe her. Kagome was nearly asleep when her eyes popped open. She sat back with a slightly panicked look.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha, how long have I slept? What time is it?"

"About an hour and half or so, before dawn." When her eyes widened, he knew something was wrong. "Why do you ask? What's wrong?"

"Kikyo…We have to go back to the barrier, back to the castle-"

Inu Yasha frowned. "Kikyo…go back …. Why? What are you talking about?"

Kagome continued to ramble. "-He took the jewel…she'll die, she said so herself…"

Inu Yasha stared at her. She was making little sense. "Kagome..."

She took a deep breath. "Kikyo was being held captive too. But…" She hesitated not knowing how the news would affect him. "But she'll die if the barrier isn't brought down by dawn. Her soul collectors are trapped outside. She was so weak when I left that she wasn't even able to sit up on her own. We have to go back to rescue her, Inu Yasha."

He watched her for a long moment. "Are you sure, Kagome?" His feelings aside, he knew how Kikyo's very presence had been a strain on his mate for so long. Maybe it was time to let Kikyo go.

Kagome nodded firmly though. "Yes, I'm sure." She pulled the piece of torn cloth from her pocket and gazed at it for a long moment. "She helped me escape." Slowly she lifted her chocolate eyes to his. "She helped me come back to you. It's the least I can do. She doesn't deserve to die there, Inu Yasha. Not like that."

Inu Yasha reached forward and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely. Her soft moan sent chills of desire racing through his body. But he knew it was too soon for such things. The pup was still too young and not strong enough to endure it. So he settled for pulling her closer, and drinking in the essence which was Kagome. When he finally broke away, his eyes shimmered in the glow of the fire's embers. "You never cease to amaze me."

She touched his cheek lightly and he rumbled softly, nuzzling into her palm. "Neither do you."

He brushed a soft kiss on her brow. "We'll go back. But first, you need to eat. I'm almost done, alright?"

Kagome nodded and he squeezed her hand before standing. As he made his way outside, he paused to glare down at Koga. "Hey, flea-bag, watch her for me. But don't even think about touching her." He added with a growl.

Koga snorted, but didn't argue as the hanyou returned to cleaning the boar.

Kagome noticed Koga for the first time as Inu Yasha spoke with him and now she watched him as he moved forward to resurrect the small fire. She held no grudge against their old friend for what had been said. In truth she'd missed his presence in the last few months. But she had said nothing to Inu Yasha. She knew although she had made her choice long ago, there were still feelings of rivalry between them. Koga didn't meet her eyes as he crouched to place a log on the fire. He kept his body small as he would to a dominate wolf. Kagome gave him a small smile. "Hello, Koga. It's been a while."

He lifted his gaze just enough to meet her eyes. "Hi, Kagome. So, the mutt lost you, huh?"

"It wasn't really like that." Her smile remained as she blushed lightly. "So, you came to help look for me?"

Koga blushed. "It was nothing." He glanced over his shoulder toward the matt door. "I'd do anything for you, you know that right? And if dog-breath ever treats you wrong, I'll pound him into the ground for you." He cleared his throat and obverted his eyes from hers once more. "Sorry about last time. It was sort of a shock."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, Inu Yasha explained it to me. It's okay. Koga, you know I care about you, but only as a friend. I've never felt anything more than that for you."

Koga sighed as well. "I know, you told me when we first met that you and that cur had something going, but I guess I still hoped that one day you'd see me as the better choice. After all, I'm a full demon."

Kagome shook her head. "Koga, my choice has always been Inu Yasha and it always will be. We're mates and married. In both worlds we are complete as one." Outside Inu Yasha's ears perked up to listen more intently and he smiled to himself at her devotion. Kagome again gave Koga a wan smile. "I wish you will remain our friend. It would make me happy."

Koga finally grinned. "Well, if it makes you happy, then I guess I can tolerate the mutt." The wolf was thumped on the head from behind.

"You think you have it rough, I have to tolerate you." Inu Yasha carried three large chunks of meat on large stick in his left hand, while balling his other into a fist.

Kagome giggled lightly at the two's bantering while the rest of the hut, which had pretended to be sleeping since Kagome's sudden waking, began to stir. All except Yukkana, she remained still and quiet. After setting the boar meat over the fire to roast, Inu Yasha turned to Kyouko. "How is she?"

He shook his head, his eyes distant and desperate. "I don't know….I thought by now she would've woke."

"Maybe, I can help." Kagome struggled to push herself to her feet.

Inu Yasha was immediately at her side. "No, Kagome, you can't. You're still too weak."

"But…"

Kyouko shook his head. "She would not want you to use your strength to wake her. It would undo everything she's done for you."

Inu Yasha squeezed her shoulders. "He's right. Let's see if she wakes up soon. Alright?"

Kagome nodded, a little defeatedly and resettled herself beside the fire. Sango scooted to sit beside her. "Tell us what happened to you, Kagome?"

So, while the boar cooked and Yukkana still slept, Kagome relayed the tale of how Kikyo was being held captive and how Satsukomaru took the Shikon no Tama. Shippo announced, after several pokes with a stick, that the boar was done. Inu Yasha tore off a large chunk and began to separate it into smaller pieces for Kagome. He placed it in one of the many bowls and handed to her. She in turn, placed a hand over her mouth and turned pale for a moment.

Inu Yasha frowned. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Stupid, don't you know anything. She's with pup." Koga explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "She'll only eat it cold and later in the day."

Sango's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "With pup! You mean she's pregnant?" Kagome nodded and the next thing she knew, Sango was squeezing the life out of her. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy too!" Kagome choked out from lack of air.

Inu Yasha growled and half shoved Sango off his mate. "All right, that's enough. You don't have to be so rough, Sango."

Sango blushed lightly. "Sorry."

Kagome gave her a smile despite her still nauseated stomach. "It's all right, really." Then she turned her gaze back to the bowl of meat. She really was hungry, but her stomach wanted to wretch at the very sight of food. "I'm sorry, I can't." She set the bowl aside and looked up into Inu Yasha's concerned expression.

"You should eat for the pup." He urged gently.

She shook her head. "Inu Yasha, I can't right now. I promise I'll eat it later though." He nodded though she could tell he wasn't happy about it.

Shippo trotted over to Kyouko with two bowls, one with rice and one with meat. "Aren't you hungry?" Kyouko stared at the kit but didn't answer. He had little appetite at the moment.

"You should eat, aite." The softly spoken words sent the hut into silence. And Kyouko gasped as he stared down at Yukkana's half-opened eyes.

"Yukkana…are you…"

His deep green eyes searched her gray depths to assure him it was real and she was all right. She gave him a weak smile as she reached a shaky hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm fine."

He let out a relieved sigh as he drew her up and into his lap, clutching her tightly to his heart. His mate let out a soft sigh of her own and rested against him. "Thank the gods."

Shippo turned and smiled at his parents. Inu Yasha cleared his throat and the couple looked his way. Yukkana's smile grew slightly as she looked on Kagome. "I'm glad to see you're well."

Kagome stared into the woman's stormy gray eyes. They were gentle and genuine, and she saw in her a kindred spirit. She returned the smile. "Yes, thank you. Inu Yasha tells me you saved my life."

Yukkana nodded and there seemed to be no desire for praise in the action. "And your child?"

Kagome's hand went to her midsection. "I think he's fine too."

Yukkana smiled once more as she leaned back into Kyouko and closed her eyes. "Good. I was worried. Your soul had slipped so far away. I didn't know if I had the strength to bring you back."

Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and drew her close. "I'm thankful you were able to bring her back to me."

Yukkana smiled with her eyes still closed. "As far as I'm concerned you're both family."

Kagome smiled too as she leaned into Inu Yasha. Her gaze lifted to meet the dark purple of the night turning violet through the small window. "Inu Yasha…"

He followed her gaze and nodded. "Yeah, its time we go." He stood to put Tetsusaiga back into his belt before reaching down to help Kagome up.

Yukkana sat up. "Go? Go where?"

"We have to return to the barrier. Satsukomaru took the jewel and their holding Kikyo captive." Inu Yasha pulled Kagome onto his back.

Yukkana pushed herself to her feet. "Then we should go."

Kyouko shot to his feet beside her, growling. "We! I don't think so! Absolutely not! You're still weak. You're in no condition to go into battle."

Yukkana's eyes became a stormy gray. "I am not so weak as to allow my friends to go into battle without me!" Her eyes flashed bright silver. "Besides, Satsukomaru I have something to settle."

Kyouko glared. "No way! Yukkana listen to reason for once. I am your mate. You're not ready to-"

"I am! And taking a soul is not as hard as retrieving one from the brink."

"Yukkana please!" She set her jaw stubbornly and he sighed, running a wearied hand through his hair. "All right, but," he gripped her shoulders, "you have to promise to stay close."

She nodded with a small smile. Inu Yasha stepped around the fire with Kagome on his back. "Good then lets go."

Koga rose from his place beside the door. "I guess, I'd better come too since mutt-face can't seem to protect you, Kagome."

Inu Yasha growled. "What!"

"Shouldn't we be going?" Sango stepped between the two on her way through the matted entrance, Kirara trailing after her.

Miroku followed her out with a small smile of his own. Their short-tempered friend would never change and he liked it that way. Outside he took Sango's hand in his and squeezed it. "Once more we face battle together my dear Sango."

She returned his smile. "Yes, and together we will be victorious, just like we always are." Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kyouko, Yukkana, Shippo, and Koga emerged from within the hut and together they headed back towards the barrier to face a new enemy with a nearly completed jewel.

&&&&&

A/N: I hope this will tide you guys over till next time. By the way, I've been trying to update since Friday but the system wouldn't let me. I hope you like it. R&R please!


	6. For Life and For Death

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: A small warning for Kikyo lovers. You may not like this chapter. It's a little sad. On the up side, if you hate her, you'll love it.

Last time: Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kyouko, Yukkana, Shippo, and Koga emerged from within the hut and together they headed back towards the barrier to face a new enemy with a nearly completed jewel.

&&&&

Chapter 5- For Life and For Death

Inu Yasha growled as he neared the barrier and a familiar scent met his nose. Kagome lifted her head from her mate's shoulder to investigate what had sent him growling. There beside the barrier stood the Lord of the Western Lands. He had obviously just arrived at the place, which was the same spot the serpent had bitten Kagome the previous night. Behind him was trailing Rin atop Ah-un and his toad servent, Jaken.

Inu Yasha watched as first one of Sesshomaru's delicate brows lifted as he took in the sight of Kagome, and then the other as he caught wind of her new scent. The two brothers came to a stop before one another.

"You are truly a pathetic fool."

Inu Yasha set Kagome down and folded his arms. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted to Kagome once more. Unused to the older youkai's attention when he didn't intend on killing her, she quickly stepped further behind Inu Yasha. "No self-respecting inuyoukai would allow their breeding mate to be taken from him, let alone touched by another male."

Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, snarling. "Shut up!"

Kagome took a step around him to confront the youkai lord. "It wasn't Inu Yasha's fault. It wasn't anybody's fault, except Satsukomaru."

Sesshomaru regarded the miko briefly before turning his gaze to the barrier. "I assume this mortal is being controlled by Uenho. His stench fills the air."

Kyouko stepped up near Inu Yasha. "Yeah, and I intend to take care of him once and for all."

Sesshomaru glanced at the bear through the corner of his eye, before reaching a hand to test the barrier. His fingers sizzled and he withdrew them, examining them with a critical eye. "Hmmm."

Kagome stepped forward. "I'll take down the barrier."

"Kagome…" She turned to look at her hanyou. His golden eyes held concern. "Be careful."

She nodded as she took an arrow and nooked it. The arrow flew true, its purple light surrounding it. It struck the barrier and it began to fade away. The others watched as a large whole began to open in the barrier. Kagome gave a sharp gasp as the whole stopped and slowly began to close again.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "Interesting." He stepped through the barrier and without turning spoke to his servant. "Jaken remain with Rin."

His toad sputtered but was unable to stop his master from disappearing within the forest beyond the barrier. Kyouko growled and shot after the youkai lord. "He's mine, Sesshomaru!" Koga sniffed and growled at the scent of the snake youkai before he followed the bear and dog into the forest.

Sango and Miroku dashed through the opening as well with Kirara and Shippo. Kagome frowned down at her hands. "My strength….it hasn't returned."

Inu Yasha grabbed her by the hands, pulling her onto his back as he too dashed through the quickly closing opening. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. You're still weak from the snake venom."

Kagome made a small sound of affirmation and rested her head against his shoulder. 'What use will I be in battle if I can't even break a simple barrier?'

Inu Yasha could feel his mate's upset and disappointment in herself. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus on her as he sped deeper into their enemy's territory. Ahead loomed the large heavy wooden gate, Kagome had slipped through earlier. Koga sped forward with an arrogant cry. "I've got this. No problem." Using his shards he bounded off the ground and slammed into the gate shattering it into splinters and skidded to a stop in the courtyard.

Inu Yasha snorted as he continued past him. "Show off."

The group came to a stop within the large courtyard. From the main building emerged Satsukomaru, draped in armor. He smirked at the gathered crowd, his sword unsheathed and laying casually over his shoulder. "I knew you'd come."

Inu Yasha growled as he allowed Kagome to slide from his back and took a step forward. "Give us the jewel and release Kikyo and we might just let you live!"

Satsukomaru's gaze shifted to the side, where Kikyo was still being held captive. "Why worry about the dead? That woman's soul will soon be whole and we shall use her to create another jewel."

Inu Yasha snarled as he gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt. "You'll never touch her again!"

Satsukomaru's smirk was cold. "Don't worry hanyou, you'll follow her shortly in death."

Koga stepped forward. "So, you're the one that kidnapped Kagome." He shot off the ground. "Prepare to die!"

Several serpents flew through the air and wrapped their slimy bodies around his arms and legs. Koga cursed as he fell to the ground clawing at the serpents on his arms. Before he could dislodge the serpents on his legs they had sunk their fangs into his calves. He clawed at the serpents shredding them in the process and started forward again. Stumbling suddenly, he fell to his knees as pain shot through his body. "Damn you."

A shadowy figure appeared behind Satsukomaru his red eyes glowing. "Pathetic creature, you have been poisoned. The serpents venom is enough to kill a human but it paralyses demons just as well."

"Uenho!" Kyouko roared.

The voice chuckled and the red gaze fell on the small woman beside the bear. "Satsukomaru, bring me that woman."

The human narrowed his eyes at the young hanyou woman. "Yes, sir."

Kyouko gasped realizing that the demon meant his mate. He pushed Yukkana further behind him, hiding her completely from sight. "Don't you dare even think about laying a hand on her!"

"So, you want to do this the hard way." Satsukomaru motioned toward his guards that surrounded the group.

"Let me handle the humans." Yukkana raised her hand and light swirled around it, She turned first to the group that approached Sango and Miroku. Yukkana's light swept over them and the men cried out as they collapsed.

Miroku knelt beside one and Sango leaned over his shoulder. "Are they dead?"

The monk shook his head. "No, it seems that they are mere paralyzed."

Kagome's sharp gasp caught Inu Yasha's attention. "Kagome?" He felt her small hands fist tightly into the back of his haori. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her wide-eyed gaze locked on a certain samurai approaching from the building Kikyo was still locked away in. He could feel his mate's anxiety increase as the man approached. Turning he placed himself between them. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell did you do to my mate!"

The man smirked. "Nothing, she managed to escape before we could have any fun."

Inu Yasha snarled. "How dare you! You bastard!" He broke free of Kagome's hold and charged the samurai. The human didn't stand a chance as the enraged hanyou sliced him in half with his fabled sword.

Kagome turned her gaze from her love and the mess he'd made to the human who'd captured her. "Satsukomaru, haven't you figured out that their not your enemies. Both Inu Yasha and Yukkana's mothers died in that very same raid. Why would they want that?"

Satsukomaru's face twisted in rage. "Silence, wench!" He sprang from the porch, sword at the ready. "I'll kill you all!"

Kagome gave a sharp gasp as a blur of red and silver landed in front of her. Satsukomaru wasn't able to stop his momentum as he fell onto the fully transformed Tetsusaiga.

The group gasped and Yukkana turned toward them as she captured the rest of the humans' souls sending them into motionless heaps upon the ground.

Shock mixed with something only his friends could see –sadness- filled Inu Yasha's features. He stared at the man, who'd impelled himself on his blade as he fell to his knees.

Satsukomaru looked past the hanyou as if seeing something only he could see. "Mother, father, sister, brother…you're alive. Wait for me." His eyes clouded over as his body went limp.

Inu Yasha transformed the Tetsusaiga into its small form and allowed the man's body to slide from its tip. He frowned down at the human. "It didn't have to be this way."

Kagome touched his arm. "Inu Yasha…."

He turned back towards the shadowy figure upon the porch. "You did this."

"He always was a bit too impulsive." The shadow moved forward revealing the image of a man. His hair was dark and long over a black cloak that hid his body from view. His red demonic eyes with the slit of black seared through those gathered and his forked tongue darted out to scent the air around him.

Koga suddenly cried out in pain from his place upon the ground as two serpents pulled away from him.

Kagome gasped. "They took the jewel shards from his legs!"

It was too late though, for Uenho had called the serpents to him, floating straight through the air and into his hands. The jewels were dropped into his palm. "Finally." He lifted the nearly whole jewel and pressed the shards to it.

"He's trying to fuse the jewel back together!" Sango stepped forward with hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

When Uenho revealed the jewel, he snarled. "What's this! There's still a piece missing!"

"That jewel belongs to Kagome and you're going to give it back wither you want to or not!" Inu Yasha started forward. Demons came forth to stop him in his tracks.

Sesshomaru charged forward drawing Tokijin. "Uenho, prepare yourself."

The serpent merely smirked. "Hmm, the dog demon." Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down and it connected with a barrier. The great youkai lord was thrown back a few steps. Uenho's smirk grew. "The jewel may not be whole, but it still provides a certain level of power."

Kyouko took a few steps forward. "You're barrier is nothing against me." His eyes began to glow green and his body expanded, shifting and changing, until before them was a giant bear. The beast roared, his large fangs the size of a full grown man shimmered in the growing light. With a mighty sweep of his clawed paw he destroyed the building in which the serpent had been hiding.

Uenho avoided the blow by jumping from the porch as it crashed down behind him. He hissed as he landed a few feet away. "The bear too, eh?"

The bear snarled as it turned toward him. Inu Yasha darted between his legs. "I'll break through that damn barrier!" Tetsusaiga blazed red as he brought it down to connect with the barrier. He cursed as he was thrown backwards.

Kyouko brought his huge paw down on the demon serpent, only to have his paw burned from the prolonged connection of trying to crush the demon. Yukkana took a step forward as the bear pulled his hand back to lick it. "Kyouko!"

Kagome rushed to her side. And the two women watched again as both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru tried to break through simultaneously.

'They'll never break through that way.' Kagome placed an arrow to her bow. She knew it was a long shot, since she hadn't been able to break the large barrier and this one was much stronger, but she had to try. "Inu Yasha!"

He glanced back at his mate and quickly sprang aside as she released the purple tipped arrow. It soared true and struck the barrier, but Inu Yasha could tell it still wasn't as strong as usual and it wouldn't penetrate, at least not without help. Inu Yasha darted forward again and brought Tetsusaiga down.

There was a howl of outrage as the barrier shattered. Kagome's arrow struck the ground before the serpent who hissed in anger. "You'll pay for that, wench!"

Kagome and Yukkana gasped as serpents began to crawl out of the ground all around them. "They're surrounding us!" Kagome felt Yukkana latch an arm around her as Kyouko's giant paw suddenly swept down and lifted them onto his back.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha watched helplessly as the two women were suddenly lifted from the ground. They landed on large bears back, safely away from the poisonous serpents.

"I'm all right." The miko assured him as she clung to the fur beneath her.

"You will not escape that easily." Sesshomaru's voice boomed behind the hanyou making him turn back to the battle. The distraction had been enough to allow Uenho the opportunity to swoop into the air a good distance away. The might taiyoukai gave a powerful leap that put him within a hands reach of the demon. Uenho's eyes flashed from crimson to black and back again as he evaded the strike for Tokijin. He had barely enough time to react as hiraikotsu was hurled at his head. Above him Miroku leapt from Kirara's back to strike with his staff.

Uenho blocked the blow with a single hand. "You'll have to do better than that." He flung the monk with what seemed like little effort. Kirara managed to catch him as he fell.

Kyouko roared and prepared to give chase as Uenho flew further out of reach. "Kyouko." Yukkana warned softly from behind his head, reminding him that she as well as Kagome were still upon his back. But there was no reason for the demon to give chase for Uenho had evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

Inu Yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga with a not so quite curse. Sesshomaru showed no outward emotion, only shook his head slightly. "He has eluded me once again."

Kagome's sharp gasp brought everyone's attention to her. "Inu Yasha, the sun is rising."

Inu Yasha leapt onto the still transformed Kyouko's back. The bear gave a snort at the hanyou's presumption that he would allow this. However, with his own mate still nestled there, he wasn't about to do anything rash. Inu Yasha gave him a short glance before taking Kagome in his arms. "You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head no and then frowned. "What about Kikyo? What if…?"

"We broke the barrier before the sun rose. She may still be alive." He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waste. Then he turned to Yukkana, who seemed rather content to be petting her beloved in his true form. "Um…" He glanced over her head at the bear who was watching him over his shoulder. He was hesitant to offer her his assistance in dismounting the gargantuan demon while her mate was in his present state. "Do you need help down?"

She gave him a small lopsided smile. "Inu Yasha, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid of my Kyouko in this state."

Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. Yukkana was teasing him and it wasn't often anyone had the gal to tease her mate, that is outside of their close-nit group. Inu Yasha flushed and began to sputter. "W-what! No, of course not! I was just being considerate!"

Yukkana giggled slightly as she stood and took his other arm. "I'm sure he won't mind as long as you're helping."

"Feh." Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around her waist as well before leaping down the twenty feet to the ground. Just as quickly he released her and watched her mate warily out of the corner of his eye. He knew that although in their human forms most demons of higher rank were very intelligent, in their true forms they could act more like mindless beasts. But Kyouko did nothing of the sort, he simply transformed back into his human form.

Yukkana rushed to his side to examine his injured hand. It was already healing, but Yukkana fussed over it nonetheless. Kyouko indulged her, he would never admit it out loud but he loved the way she made every injury feel so important no matter if it would be gone in an hour or not.

Kagome watched the couple for a moment before turning to one of the smaller building. "Inu Yasha, she's in there."

Inu Yasha easily broke the chain that held the door locked and stepped inside. He stared at the sight before him. The soul collectors were swooping down and depositing souls into Kikyo, but each time the soul would re-emerge. "Kikyo…" Kagome stepped in beside him and made a small sound of surprise. Then slowly she made her way forward to kneel beside the miko.

"Kikyo, can you hear me?"

Inu Yasha slowly took a few steps forward, his eyes still trained on the souls that were being dropped into her body, only to float back out a moment later. "What's happening? Why isn't she absorbing the souls?"

Yukkana stepped past Miroku and Sango, who were standing just inside the door. She frowned at the sight before her. "This shell no longer contains the strength to hold the souls it needs to survive."

Kagome turned to gaze up at the young hanyou woman. "Can't you heal her or save her like you did me?"

Yukkana stood at the foot of Kikyo's mat. Her gaze was sad as she shook her head. "I cannot. The soul that resides within is a piece of a true soul," her gaze fell on Kagome for a moment, "your soul. I cannot draw it back to this- for this is but a shell, a farce of life, it never truly lived as such. I cannot bring back a soul to something that is not alive, and certainly not a piece of a soul that belongs elsewhere."

Inu Yasha watched Kikyo's chest rise ever so slightly with each shallow breath. "But she is alive."

Yukkana shook her head. "The soul is still there and fighting, but it will not be for long."

Inu Yasha moved forward to kneel beside Kagome at Kikyo's side. The miko, who'd laid motionless until that moment cracked her eyes ever so slightly. "Inu Yasha…"

"Kikyo…" Inu Yasha's voice sounded hallow, even to him. He had finally accepted Kikyo's true death, when he had made Kagome his mate. Now though, it was truly time to let her go.

Kikyo took another shallow breath. "Forgive me."

Inu Yasha blinked. 'Forgive her for what?' He was about to ask her when she took another shallow breath.

"Know I loved you." Then the room was filled with silence as the miko's head fell to the side, her eyes still half opened but there was no longer any life in them.

Inu Yasha felt a tug at his heart for his old love. She hadn't deserved to die like this. She hadn't deserved to die at all. "You can finally rest in peace, Kikyo."

Kagome looked away. She could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes. 'Why? Why do I feel so much sadness at her death? Is it Inu Yasha's emotions I feel or my own?' Despite the fact that Kikyo had tried to kill her many times, she still harbored no grudge against her. Nothing that had happened to the tragic miko was her fault. She hadn't intended on falling in love with Inu Yasha first or being killed by Naraku and made to believe it was her love. It wasn't her fault that Urasue had brought her back from the dead. She had been a tragic pawn in each incident. The first tear slipped from her eye and as she expected a hand landed on her shoulder.

Inu Yasha turned her to face him. His golden eyes were full of concern and a touch of astonishment. "Kagome, are you crying for her…for Kikyo?" Kagome didn't answer only stared back at him. "You are." He cupped her face, kissing the corners of her eyes where the tears had settled and then her lips in a warm but short show of adoration for his mate's kind heart. As he drew away, she could see the powerful admiration he held for her in his golden orbs. And she knew exactly how he felt as she clutched at the hand that wrapped tightly around her own.

At the foot of the mat, Yukkana had watched with skillful eyes as the piece of soul rejoined the rest in its proper owner. The joining had been so gentle that it seemed even the young miko didn't notice. She gave a small sad smile of her own as the clay body before her turned to dust.

Inu Yasha released Kagome's hands to scoop the clay, grave yard soil, and bone into what had been Kikyo's kimono. Sango shifted uncomfortably at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"Its time Kikyo's remains were laid to rest. It's the least I can do for her." Using the shirt as a makeshift bag, he tied the top tightly with a string. "We should go. There's no telling if there's more serpents or demons lurking around here." He helped Kagome stand with his free hand.

She frowned. "He still has the jewel and it's almost complete now. All he needs is the last shard and…" Panic began to race across her features like wildfire. "What if he finds it? He'll-"

Yukkana touched her shoulder and Kagome turned her head to look at her. "Don't worry, he won't find it." She gave the miko a confident smile that reminded her strangely of Inu Yasha's smirk.

Kagome frowned again. "How do you know?"

Yukkana's smile grew as she turned towards the door. "Trust me. I know." She glanced over her shoulder as she stepped into the door. "I am a foreseer, you know."

Kagome relaxed visibly. She hoped and prayed, Yukkana's words were true.

Outside Shippo and Kirara were sitting beside a very angry wolf. He hadn't got to fight in the battle at all. Once his shards were taken and the venom had taken hold, he hadn't had the time to recover before Uenho had taken off. His legs were both still bleeding badly.

As the group gathered near him, they discovered that Sesshomaru was already gone. Kagome began to kneel down to examine Koga's wounds. "Let me wrap those for you, Koga. They're pretty deep."

Inu Yasha caught her arm. "No."

She blinked at him. "Huh? Inu Yasha, Koga's hurt. I was just going to fix him up."

He growled his gaze narrowing. "No. Let Sango do it."

She began to protest but the look in his eyes made her close her mouth quickly enough. She remembered Sesshomaru's words. 'No self-respecting inuyoukai would allow their breeding mate to be taken from him, let alone touched by another male.' She frowned, but did not argue, allowing Sango to take the first aide kit from her bag. Afterwards, Sango and Miroku helped him onto Kirara and they headed away from the half destroyed castle.

&&&&

That afternoon the group found a cave to rest in. It was much larger than the hut they'd shared the night before and all were glad for the extra room to stretch. Koga's wounded legs made it nearly impossible for him to travel, so he was forced to accept the kindness of Inu Yasha's pack. He didn't mind the humans so much, he'd sort of gotten used to them after chasing Kagome so long. The annoying fox cub cheered him slightly to see him torture Inu Yasha from time to time. And the bear and his mate seemed to keep to themselves for the most part. What was irritating was Kagome and Inu Yasha's constant, though often discrete, show of affection for one another. How had he managed to miss the opportunity to mate the woman he'd claimed over three years ago? He sighed inwardly. At least, she seemed happy.

Shippo and Kirara reappeared from their exploration of the deeper part of the cave. "Hey, guess what we found?" The cub bounded up into his adoptive mother's lap.

Kagome indulged him, looking overly anxious. "Oh, what was it? A bat?" Shippo shook his head. "Not a demon." Shippo shook his head again. Kagome smiled. "Was it a pretty little girl?"

Shippo blushed. "No!"

Kagome tapped her chin. "Then what could it be? Hmm?"

Shippo bounced up and down, which felicitated a sharp growl from his adoptive father since he was dangerously close to Kagome's pup. Shippo settled a bit, but still grinned brightly. "It's a hot spring!"

Kagome really did brighten then. It'd been a few days now since she'd had a bath. "Really?"

"Yeah, the cave goes right down to it."

Sango brightened as well. "That sounds like a fabulous idea! What do you say, Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a seething Inu Yasha. "No, no way! You know what happened the last time you two went off to bathe."

Kagome waved a hand at him to dismiss his worry. "Oh, don't worry so much. It's not like we're going far."

"And there's no other way down there, except from here. The tunnel just ends and there it is." Shippo tried valiantly to help. He loved playing in the water with the toys Kagome had brought him over the years.

Inu Yasha bonked the kitsune over the head for his effort. "What are you prattling on about brat? You ain't bathing with them. We already had this discussion."

Shippo wailed and clutched at his offended head. "Kagome! Inu Yasha's being mean!"

"Inu Yasha! He's just a child!" Kagome scolded.

The hanyou snorted, he hadn't hit the brat all that hard, just enough to make him feel it. And besides, he knew the kid was making a bigger fuss because Kagome was back. In truth, he couldn't blame Shippo for the desire to be with her. All he'd wanted to do, since he'd seen her emerge from Uenho's barrier was to scoop her up and carry her away, so he could have her all to himself for a while. But so far things hadn't worked out that way.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but he does have a point. If you want to take a dip in the hot spring, you'll have to go with Inu Yasha or Miroku." Kagome informed the grouching kitsune.

Shippo pouted. "But they never let me play!"

"You're such a spoiled brat, you know that?" Inu Yasha growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two arguing males and turned to Yukkana, who was preparing a bowl of stew made from the boar meat for her mate. "Hey, Yukkana, do you want to join me and Sango for a bath. We could share lots of gossip about Inu Yasha." She gave the hanyou a playful wink.

"What!" Inu Yasha roared behind her, before he was drawn back into his argument with Shippo.

Yukkana looked away from the miko. "No thank you."

Kagome frowned. "Why not? If you're modest, don't worry. It'll be just us girls."

Yukkana's hand trembled slightly as she spooned another bit of meat into the bowl. "No, I….I just don't feel like it is all."

"But Sango and I always take baths together, you wouldn't be any bother to us." Kagome watched as Yukkana handed Kyouko his bowl.

"I can't." The young woman turned her back fully on Kagome. "Please, excuse me." Without waiting for a response she walked to the entrance of the cave several feet away and found a stone to sit upon. Her gaze remained fixed on the outside world.

Kagome's frown deepened. "Was it something I said?"

Kyouko sighed as he stared down into the bowl. "Yukkana will bathe with no one but me."

"Why not?"

"Her body bares many scars from the years she suffered under father's ruthless hand."

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "We all have scars, even Kagome and I. That shouldn't stop her from-"

"You're scars are surely from battle." Kyouko's eyes grew cold. "These are not."

"What do you mean?" Kagome leaned forward. What could be so terrible that she would not show her body to anyone but her mate?

"Her father tried to control her both physically and emotionally. In his tortures, he made certain she would never bare a child. The scars that mare her are not just outwardly but inwardly as well. Being we me, she feels she has failed me because of this, for I shall never have an heir."

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth. "How horrible for her own father to do that to her." Her eyes softened. "The poor thing."

Kyouko set aside his half eaten bowl and stood. "That is exactly the reaction she does not desire. She doesn't want your pity."

The group watched as he walked to the entrance where he knelt in front of his mate, taking her hands in his. They spoke for a moment and she shook her head. He leaned forward and embraced her. Yukkana's own arms tightened around his neck and she buried her face against his shoulder. It was obvious how much the two needed each other.

Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha, they exchanged a meaningful gaze before Kagome gathered her things, and she and Sango disappeared down into the cave where Shippo had said the hot spring was.

&&&&&

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've been unable to get online for a while. My ex was being a jerk and took my modem even though I was paying. MEN!!!!! And no he says he wants to marry me, AFTER we've broken up! What an IDIOT!!!! Anyways, enough of my ranting hope you liked it. I'll try for another chapter before Christmas but I've been real busy, so you'll just have to cross your fingers.


	7. Healing

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: I'm back! Please don't eat me. Here's my chapter, so chow down!

Last time: Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha, they exchanged a meaningful gaze before Kagome gathered her things, and she and Sango disappeared down into the cave where Shippo had said the hot spring was.

&&&&

Chapter 6 - Healing

While Kagome and Sango bathed the rest of the party sat around the fire. Koga leaned against one of the cave walls a bit separate from the others, his expression bored. Yukkana sat at Kyouko's feet, her head resting on his knee and her eyes half-closed as he absently ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. Miroku busied himself making sutras, while Inu Yasha watched the entrance of the cave, his mind still aware that they all may still be in danger.

It had begun to rain outside their cave, slow at first and then harder as it had neared dusk. Shortly after Inu Yasha's keen eye sight picked up something moving just beyond the tree line. He rose to his feet, preparing for a confrontation if the entity proved to be a foe. A few moments later a familiar scent shifted to him on the wind and a split-second later appeared Rin followed by a stoic Sesshomaru and annoyed looking Jaken. All were soaked to the bone from the rain storm.

Rin sprinted ahead of the group toward the cave. She paused for a moment at the entrance, observing those inside, before stepping within. She shivered slightly, rubbing at her arms. "Um…."

Inu Yasha ignored the girl in favor of his half-brother, who stepped in behind her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Inu Yasha! Can't you tell the girl's soaked?" Yukkana was on her feet, moving to the young girl's side. Rin was becoming a teenager, though her face still held the roundness of her innocence. Yukkana knelt before her. "You must be cold." Rin nodded. "Why don't you come with me? We'll get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

Rin hesitated, glancing over her shoulder at her lord for permission. His response was one that only after three years of constant companionship could be discerned. Rin turned back to Yukkana and nodded.

The young hanyou woman offered the child a smile and her hand. Rin took it and the two moved past the fire into the darkness of the tunnel beyond.

Inu Yasha seemed to realize why his brother had come. 'He was trying to find shelter for the girl.' Somewhere inside him, Inu Yasha was beginning to realize his brother had changed over time. Somehow he had become less ruthless and even in his own way caring. He watched as the taiyoukai and his servant along with their two-headed dragon settled not far from the entrance. 'He doesn't seem to want a fight.' Hesitantly, the hanyou settled back in his place, propping Tetsusaiga against his shoulder. Maybe his brother hadn't come looking for a confrontation, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

A few minutes later Rin appeared with Yukkana. The young girl was wrapped rather awkwardly in Yukkana's outer kimono which was a deep green matching her mate's emerald eyes. Yukkana now wore the next layer of her kimono openly. Three more layers could now be seen easily beneath the pale green one she now wore. Kyouko obviously doted on his mate, providing her with the many comforts that came with being a tiayoukai's mate. (A/N: The more layers a woman wears, the higher her status. Though I believe Kyouko would provide her with even more fine kimonos, I don't believe Yukkana would be the type to wear them on a daily basis.)

Rin moved to crouch near the fire, trying to warm her chilled body. Yukkana frowned as she stretched the girl's soaked clothes over the fire to dry. She had tried to dry Rin's hair but it was still rather wet and the temperature outside was swiftly dropping. As if on cue Rin sneezed. From his spot near the entrance, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, as if the threat of a cold was something he could physically battle off.

Yukkana pressed a hand to the girl's forehead. At least she wasn't running a fever. The thin kimono wasn't going to do much to keep her warm though. Yukkana glanced over at the inuyoukai. He too was soaked. She knew the cold probably wasn't even affecting him and the dampness of his clothing was more of annoyance than anything else. However, it did prevent him from warming his ward though. She had no doubts after watching the man, that he would normally wrap the girl up in his mokomoko-sama to keep the chill away from her, but it too was soaked.

Yukkana settled back down near her mate. "Come here Rin." The girl did as she was told and Yukkana pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms around her in attempt to warm her. At first Rin sat stiffly in her embrace, unused to such physical contact. Living with two male demons meant little physical affection was ever shown her. Sesshomaru too stiffened, but when Rin quickly relaxed into the young woman, he too relaxed.

Kyouko smiled ever so slightly at the sight of his mate holding the girl. Yukkana was so small that Rin was nearly the same size as her, even at such a young age. It was a strange sight to see her holding the girl like she was a young child, rather than a girl nearing womanhood.

Some time had passed when Kagome and Sango returned from their bath. Their chatter fell quiet as the two caught sight of their visitors. Rin had finally moved away to snuggle in Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama which had dried out pretty well. The young girl now used it like a blanket, wrapping it around her. She smiled in her sleep, close to Sesshomaru's side. After she had warmed up, Yukkana had offered her a bowl of the stew and Rin had quickly gobbled it down and soon after had went to settle next to her lord with a full stomach and a contented sigh.

Sango warily watched the newcomers as she moved to sit beside Miroku. "Where'd he come from?"

Miroku leaned close to Sango, though he had no doubts that every youkai in the cave could hear him no matter how low he spoke. "It seems he came to find young Rin shelter from the storm." Sango nodded understanding that the Lord of the Western Lands had changed over time.

Kagome sat very close beside her mate. She could sense his unrest at his brother's presence. She could feel anxiety beginning to course through their growing bond. It had been the main reason she had decided to cut her bath with Sango short.

Across the chamber the taiyoukai opened his eyes slightly to glance her way. He could smell his half-brother's pup growing stronger within his mate's womb. He wondered vaguely how it had come to pass that his little brother had gained a mate and child before he.

Slowly those that remained awake finally relaxed and bedded down for the night. Yukkana lay atop Kyouko's broad chest, one of his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Sango laid with Miroku curled around her, one of his hands lying mischievously on her butt. Inu Yasha held Kagome so close in his sleep that she was half covered by his body. Shippo remained curled next to Kirara, where Kagome had left him before leaving for her bath. The kit had slept right through Sesshomaru's arrival. Koga stayed where he had sat for the better part of the day, but one eye remained warily on the taiyoukai near the entrance. Soon the cave was engulfed in the soft sounds of slumber.

&&&&&

"Inu Yasha…."

In the dying embers of the fire white dog ears twitched at the sound of a voice that had not been heard in well over a century.

"Inu Yasha…."

Slowly, golden orbs opened. Inu Yasha lifted his head slightly, his grip on Kagome tightening instinctively. Kagome's scent filled his senses and he struggled to wrap his mind around what had awakened him.

"Inu Yasha…"

The hanyou's body stiffened and he sat bolt upright. The voice had been distinctly female and one that sent his heart racing. 'How…' It was only thought that entered his mind.

Beside him Kagome stirred, her hands taking hold his open haori in an attempted to draw him back to her. When he didn't immediately return to her, she opened her own eyes just a crack. "Inu Yasha, what's wrong?"

He glanced down at her, his golden eyes glimmering with what looked like an inner light with the glow of the embers. "Shh, it's alright. Go back to sleep."

She frowned as he began to pull away. "Inu Yasha?"

He glanced back at her as he stood, one ear swiveling toward the entrance. "Stay here." He didn't give her a chance to respond as he made his way swiftly and silently to the entrance.

"Where do you go?"

Inu Yasha nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his brother's voice. He glanced over his shoulder at the taiyoukai. Though he and his brother had had many fights and even had come close to killing one another in the past, things had slowly changed over time. "Watch over them." It was said so quietly that only Sesshomaru could possibly hear it. His brother lifted one delicate brow, before watching Inu Yasha dash into the slush and mud left by the continuing rain turned sleet.

Inu Yasha sprinted through the night, the voice whispering past his ears again. He had been surprised that Sesshomaru had not heard the voice, but he hadn't had time to question it as the voice had seemed to move further away. Now, as he scanned the trees before him, he wondered just how his brother had missed the voice he'd heard so clearly. Ahead of him, the shadowy image of a woman in a fine kimono disappeared behind a tree.

"Wait!" He dashed after it. As he rounded a tree into a clearing, he found the woman standing with her back to him. "Who…who are you?"

"You have forgotten me?"

His ears flattened at the sadness in her voice. "I know who you sound like. But…" He lifted his nose to the wind, but no scent came to him, except that of the trees and the damp earth.

She turned slowly to him, her pale skin bright in the moonlight, her eyes just as dark and soft as they had been more than a century ago. "You have forgotten me."

"No…I….of course not!" He took a few steps forward. "Mother…how can you be here?"

A half smile crossed her lips. "My son…" She stepped closer. "Let us not question why we have been given this moment, only accept that it is." Slowly she embraced him.

For a moment, Inu Yasha relaxed closing his eyes and remembering the familiar embrace from his childhood. "Mother…" Suddenly, he gasped as her grip became inhumanly strong. His eyes snapped open and there before him was no longer his mother but a strange tree that wrapped itself around him in a death grip. He was able to take one last strangled breath as he was dragged fighting into unconsciousness to the sound of his own ribs breaking.

&&&&&&

Kagome had lain awake staring at the ceiling after she had watched her mate leave the cave without even telling her where he was going. Now she sat up. Anxiety coursed through her body, followed swiftly by the echoes of pain. "Inu Yasha!" Without truly realizing what she was doing, she was half-way to the entrance. Kagome didn't stop until she slammed into something solid yet warm and giving. She stumbled back, staring up into golden eyes. For a split-second she was confused. How could Inu Yasha be there? He was somewhere else and deep inside her she could feel him calling out to her. Then as she took another step back, the image of her love faded to that of the Lord of the Western Lands. She began to push past him. "Inu Yasha!"

But Sesshomaru held his ground. "Your mate told you to stay here. I suggest you respect his wishes."

Koga pushed himself to his feet. "That mutt ran off again, did he? Don't worry, Kagome, I'll protect you."

The young miko's eyes narrowed, anger and determination battling for dominance in her chocolate gaze. Without realizing it, she allowed her miko energy to pulse around her entire body. "Move. Inu Yasha needs me."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her, but did not budge. This did not stop Kagome though as she pushed past him this time, her miko powers brushing roughly against the demon lord's aura. The cries of her now awake companions were dulled by the rhythmic pounding of her heart and the rain. 'Inu Yasha is slipping into unconsciousness. I can barely feel him calling me.' Her feet splashed through the muck. The sleet had turned to small pelts of ice, making the ground even slicker than it had been.

As she rounded a tree, following her instincts and the fading call within her, she slipped catching herself on a tree. She paused panting.

"Kagome…"

The cold air caught in her throat. 'No!' She whipped around finding a sight, she never could have imagined. "Sota!"

"Kagome…" The boy looked up at her, his eyes familiar and warm.

She took a step forward. "How did you get here?"

"I missed you and went to the well, then this demon pulled me through. Just like that one did you." His small boyish eyes swelled with tears. "I miss you. Mom misses you and Gramps too."

Kagome frowned. Part of her wanted to comfort her brother, but another wanted to find Inu Yasha. "Sota, you…"

He frowned. "What's wrong? Have you forgotten about us already?"

"No! I'll never forget you, any of you!" She moved forward to embrace him, but someone cried her name and she was tackled to the wet ground, landing curled against something small and warm.

Yukkana gave a sharp cry of her own as a branch slashed against her shoulder and back as she held Kagome protectively against her.

"Yukkana!" An enraged Kyouko tore through the branches of the strange tree. The demon tree withdrew, but Sesshomaru gave chase, along with Kirara, Sango and Miroku. Shippo, Koga and Kyouko went to Kagome and Yukkana. The young half-demon winced as her mate helped her to her feet.

"Kagome, are you all right? What were you doing?" Shippo looked up at the still stunned miko with large emerald eyes.

"Sota, my brother, he was here…I saw him…" Kagome felt confusion brimming along with sadness within her.

"You saw what Uenho wanted you to see. Do not forget we are dealing with a serpent demon, a devious creed. He used the tree of illusion to make you see what you wanted to see. Something that only your inner most mind knew of and drew it to the surface." Yukkana winced again as the tiny pelting balls of ice began to fall harder. "If you had been caught in its grasp, it would have killed you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inu Yasha!"

Several hundred yards away in a clearing, a dark figure leaned over an unconscious Inu Yasha. "The wench got away, but with you, her protector, out of the way, she shall be mine soon enough."

Inu Yasha was struggling for awareness through the pain and fog from the lack of oxygen. Somewhere his mate was deeply troubled, confused and frightened. She needed him. He could hear the dull resonance of someone speaking, but couldn't yet understand the words.

"I shall ensure that she endures great pain. I will not let her follow you into death so quickly. She will suffer alone in grief for her loss. And your child shall never be allowed his first breath." Uenho watched the man before him struggle to breathe as his eyes flickered black to red to black. "Foolish hanyou, your fate was sealed the moment you broke into my sanctuary. You should have left the woman to her doom. It would have been easier on both of us. This time I shall not be so merciful. This time I shall make sure that your mate pleads for death." He paused as a low growl rose from the unmoving form below him.

One golden eye cracked a slit. "You'll never touch her."

Uenho let out a short laugh. "And you plan to stop me in your position?"

Inu Yasha tried to struggle against the tree and grasping vines, but it was no use. The more he struggled the tighter he was crushed. He let out a short cry and one last gasp for air as his throat was wrapped in the unforgiving branches.

Uenho sneered as he drew a clawed hand back to sever Inu Yasha's head from his body. The blow never fell as his hand was caught by a glowing whip of green energy. He was spun around by the owner and he came face to face with his prey's elder brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes glared daggers into the serpent, holding him frozen in place as he approached upon him, stalking him like a wild dog would his next meal. "Inu Yasha's life belongs to me."

"So, you would protect this hanyou, this blemish upon your father's line." Uenho sneered, his body tensing slightly each step the inuyoukai took toward him.

Sesshomaru continued his slow progression forward. "He is my blemish to deal with." He cracked his knuckles at his side. "You should be more concerned with your own fate." In a blur of movement, that Sango and Miroku had a hard time following, he attacked with his poisonous claws. Uenho sprang back as the demon lord's claws grazed the tender flesh beneath his robes.

The serpent hissed in pain and anger. "You'll regret that dog." As the companions watched their foe took on his true form, that of a serpent. He grew in size ten-fold. His head resembled more a dragon than serpent with glowing red eyes and horns that pointed back toward his body.

Sesshomaru wasn't about to back down from the obvious challenge. His own eyes glowed a fearsome red as he too took on his true form. The two demons now towered over the treetops and those below. As they began to battle, Miroku and Sango sprinted across the clearing. "Inu Yasha!" Sango began to break away the branches with hiraikotsu.

"Hang on, Inu Yasha!" Miroku began to smash away the tree as it tried to renew its grip on Inu Yasha.

The hanyou struggled once more for awareness. As the branches at last were cut away, pain swamped his body as his broken ribs now moved within his chest. He coughed, spitting up blood on the wet ground beside him. Droplets fell into his white hair staining it a crusted red. "Damn…" He blinked, still trying to clear the blurriness from his eye.

"Stay down, Inu Yasha." Miroku warned, as the two giant demons continued to battle.

Uenho gave an inhuman roar as Sesshomaru got a hold of him, his poisonous fangs sinking into the serpent's side. Uenho wrapped his large and powerful tail around Sesshomaru's neck, until he was forced to release the serpent to fight for breath. The great dog thrashed about trying to break free of the other demon's hold. This only caused Uenho to grip him tighter, refusing to let him get his fangs into him once more. After a few moments, Sesshomaru stumbled, blinking his eyes. He gave one last burst of energy as he tried to catch the serpent in his jaws once more. But this time Uenho was too quick as he slipped past the dog's teeth and locked his own poisonous fangs into Sesshomaru's back right leg. The great white dog roared in pain and collapsed from the crushing suffocation of the serpent's tail.

From within the forest came another roar and the barreling form of Kyouko in his true bear form. Uenho was knocked free of Sesshomaru and sent flying with four deep claw marks scarring his sleek body.

Miroku flinched as something twinkled in the sky and then began to fall to earth. "Look! The Shikon no Tama!" He rushed forward catching the stone in his palm and instantly dropping it to the ground. He gripped his hand where the jewel had literally scalded him. He grimaced. 'It's been defiled so badly, I can no longer handle. I'll have to wait for Kagome, only her purity powers will make it able to be handled once more.' Miroku stood his ground above the stone and watched as Sesshomaru took on his human form where he lay in the mud. Uenho was just recovering from the sudden attack as Kyouko charged in to strike again. The serpent was quick even in his injured state and just as Kyouko charged in head first, Uenho disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kyouko slammed into a cluster of trees where the demon had just been. The giant bear sat back, shaking his head to clear it from the sudden impact.

Kagome, Yukkana, Shippo, and Koga appeared on the edge of the clearing. Kagome's heart raced as she took in the sight before her. Sesshomaru lay motionless in the mud, Kyouko in his bear form looked dazed, and Inu Yasha….Her eyes locked on her fallen mate. She rushed to his side. "Inu Yasha!" Falling to her knees at his side, she bent over him, looking for signs of life. "Inu Yasha!" Her warm tears fell haphazardly on his checks mixing with the cold icy rain. "Inu Yasha, are you okay? Please, open your eyes."

He opened them just a crack, the world faded in and out of focus. "Kagome…" He lifted a hand to caress her check. "You're alright."

She gave him a small half-smile as she pressed his hand closer to her face. "Yeah."

"Good." He allowed the darkness to swallow him again, as his body strived to recover from the extensive damage caused by the demon tree.

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" Kagome began to sob anew. She buried her face in his shirt, her body trembling from fear and cold.

Sango frowned. 'Kagome could put her baby in danger if she stays in this state.' She moved to her friend's side and pulled her gently away. "He'll be alright, Kagome. I'm sure. After all he's been through much worse. Besides, Miroku needs your help."

Kagome blinked at her friend through fuzzy eyes. "Huh?"

"Lady Kagome, please." Miroku stood beside the jewel, not daring to touch it again.

Kagome moved towards him as if in a half dream. She stared down at the glowing stone. She touched the jewel and it glowed brightly for an instant before she retrieved it from the damp grass. "Thank you, Miroku."

"It wasn't me who retrieved the jewel, it was Kyouko."

Kagome finally looked up at him and then over at the bear demon. He had transformed back into his human form. He was rubbing the top of his head, while Yukkana tried to talk him into letting her see the wound. "We should get Inu Yasha out of the cold."

Miroku frowned at Kagome's distant expression, then nodded. He turned to Kirara and had her transform. The fire-cat took the hanyou on her back along with Kagome to hold him steady and began to travel back to the cave they shared. While Kyouko draped Sesshomaru's arm over his shoulder and helped him back along the path. The others followed somewhat subduely. Their victory had been at a great cost. And although they now possessed the jewel, none felt the joy they should at that moment.

As they reached the cave at last the hail began to fall harder, Koga helped Kagome lay Inu Yasha beside the fire. She opened his haori and began to clean the few superficial wounds. Most were much more difficult to tend because they were internal. She discovered several broken ribs. And she was almost certain there was some internal bleeding, because from time to time he would cough up blood.

Meanwhile, Kyouko had carted Yukkana off towards the hot spring, despite her furtive protest that she needed to help the others. "You will do no such thing. We shall tend to your wounds first. Once I'm certain you are well, then you may tend to the others."

Yukkana frowned and opened her mouth to protest further, but the look her mate shot her silenced her. Kyouko never budged when it came to her safety or well-being. She nodded and stepped to the edge of the hot spring where she discarded her kimonos.

Kyouko watched her first with a marked frown at the cuts along her back where the branches had struck her, and then with the hungry eyes of a mate. He watched as the silk shimmered slightly in the dim light from the torch as it slid down her shoulders and then her hips. Her light brown hair flowed down her back nearly touching her backside. When she turned her head to gaze at him over one shoulder, he felt his body tremble. "Do you plan to watch or join me, aite?" Her eyes sparkled in the dim light with a flicker of mischief.

Kyouko needed no more encouragement, as his own garments were dropped to the cold stone that surrounded the spring. Yukkana turned her attention back to the water as she stepped into the pool. Behind her Kyouko loomed. He marveled at the curves of her waist and the way her hips swayed slightly as she walked into the water. From behind you would never know what scars lay on the front of her body. Regardless of the knowledge, Kyouko thought of her as his very own goddess. His body moved forward almost of its own will. She beckoned him like the earth to the moon, and he was drawn just the same.

She trembled as his large hands slid slowly from her shoulders down her forearms to slip gently around her waist. Yukkana melted against him. There were no barriers between them, nothing she could possibly deny him….

&&&Lemon on Link&&&&

Rin sat beside Sesshomaru, her face screwed up in worry. Her lord did not look right. His color was off. He was also sweating which was extremely unusual for him. But what bothered her most of all was the fact that he had as of yet to speak to her since his return. She turned to stare at the couple beside the fire and her lord's half-brother. Kagome had collapsed next to Inu Yasha soon after cleaning his wounds. The hanyou didn't seem that badly injured but it was possible he had wounds she could not see. For some reason it had seemed as though Kagome was suffering along with him, as if she too could feel his pain.

'That's right. Lord Sesshomaru said they were mates now. I wonder how that changes things for them. I wonder what it would be like to be the mate of a demon.' She turned her gaze again to the taiyoukai beside her. 'I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru will ever have a mate.' She frowned. 'Will he keep me around if he does get one? Surely my lord would not send me away or leave me behind.'

As Rin continued to ponder these things, Yukkana and Kyouko returned from the spring. Yukkana knelt beside Kagome and examined Inu Yasha, who lay at Kagome's other side. She frowned at the already bruising skin of his chest and the definite swelling as well. He was also struggling to breath somewhat. He needed attention and soon. Kagome's hand rested somewhat protectively over her love's heart, as if its steady beat was allowing her to sleep.

Yukkana hated to disturb the couple but Inu Yasha was in certain need of her skills. Gently she shook Kagome's shoulder. The miko blinked up at her and for a moment there was fear behind her chocolate gaze. Yukkana dared a small reassuring smile. "I will heal him." An idea struck her. As a miko, Kagome too possessed the ability to heal though it was of a lesser strength than her own. It was an untapped trait that Yukkana was certain had never been taught to the young woman. "Kagome, would you like to help me heal Inu Yasha?"

Kagome frowned in confusion as she sat up. "How could I do that?"

"As a miko the power lays within you. You need but draw it to the surface."

"You mean I could heal people the way you do."

Yukkana shook her head. "I'm not certain if you would ever be able to control the soul as I do. But I'm sure you could heal the flesh wounds and in time perhaps even life-threatening ones as well."

"Will you show me?"

Yukkana smiled. She took Kagome's hand and placed back over Inu Yasha's heart. She placed her own hand over the miko's. "Now close your eyes. Focus your energy in soothing waves of warmth. Do not pulse it or gather it as you would when fighting demons, or you could injure him further."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Yukkana did the same. At first she guided Kagome's energy and strengthened it with her own. After several moments she slowly backed away her own strength allowing the miko to heal her mate on her own. After a few moments Yukkana and Kagome both slowly drew away.

Kagome opened her eyes and she smiled as her gaze met that of her beloved's. "How are you feeling?"

He cracked a small smile, revealing one white fang. "Better." Relief swarmed Kagome and she leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Yukkana smiled and patted Kagome's shoulder as she turned to look at her. "You should both rest."

Kagome nodded and again lay down beside her hanyou. She rested her head upon his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Yukkana turned her attention then to the demon lord near the entrance. He didn't look well. Although Sesshomaru was venomous demon himself, the poison from the serpent was still in his system. Kyouko stepped up beside Yukkana and she questioned him softly. "Do you believe he will accept my assistance?"

Kyouko sighed. "There is no way to know without speaking with him."

Yukkana nodded and headed for the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru barely responded to her as she approached him. "I can help cleanse the venom from you."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes just a slit to gaze at her. "You are a brave half-demon to offer your powers to heal me, a full demon. What makes you believe I need such assistance from you?"

Yukkana frowned. "The sooner the venom is gone, the sooner you will be able to protect your own without having to rely on others."

He remained stoic for a moment, while regarding her. His gaze shifted to Rin for a brief moment and then finally returned to the woman before him. "Proceed."

Yukkana took a few tentative steps forward, always aware of her own mate watching from behind her. Sesshomaru watched her calculated moves as she reached out to place a hand over the wound in his leg. She met his gaze once more before touching him, making certain he would not change his mind. When he showed no sign of protest, she placed her hand over the puss-filled wound. Her powers seared through his body like fire. The demon could not prevent the hiss of pain that left his lips. But when she removed her hand, he could feel his own powers returning.

"Hey! If you could heal the mutts, why didn't you heal me!" Koga growled from across the fire.

Kyouko returned the growl with one that was more fierce. But Yukkana seemed amused. "Koga, your wounds were never life-threatening, and I've known for a while now that you are nearly completely healed. You do not stay because of your wounds, but for Kagome." Koga frowned but did not respond.

"What!" Inu Yasha sat up and turned to glare at the wolf. "I thought we'd already settled this a long time ago you, mangy hair ball."

Kagome sat up beside him and stroked his arm. "Inu Yasha…"

Koga grunted. "Don't worry dog-breath. I ain't going to try to steal her away again. She smells too much like you, anyway. I'm just hanging around because you can't protect her."

"Why you-" Inu Yasha reached for Tetsusaiga, which lay beside him.

"Inu Yasha, please. I'm tired." Kagome pleaded with him, her chocolate eyes drooping slightly.

Inu Yasha frowned as he looked on her. She did seem tired. The instinct to protect both his breeding mate and unborn pup, overpowered the desire to mark his territory by ripping apart the wolf who sat sulking against the cave wall. "We'll settle this later." Inu Yasha shot Koga one last glare before he lay back down and drew Kagome onto his chest where he wrapped her protectively in his arms. Kagome immediately relaxed as Inu Yasha began his soft rumbling. Things were certain to be better in the morning.

&&&&&&

Deep within the forest Uenho sat against a tree in his human form, trying to recover from the battle. "Damn those dogs and that bear. I would have captured the woman this time, if not for their interference. She most certainly would have come to her mate when he was in danger." He groaned as Sesshomaru's poison spread throughout his body.

"You attack the sons of the Great Inutashio?"

Uenho looked about him for the source of the voice that spoke to him. "Who goes there? What business is it of yours?" He flinched as a small spider slipped down a tendril thread to land upon his knee.

"I will help you, my lord."

Uenho regarded the spider skeptically. "Hmm?"

&&&&&

A/N: My deepest and dearest apologies for not posting sooner. I had to move because my ex-boyfriend was harassing me. So, I was offline for a while. I've had a rough couple of months but you guys always make me smile, so I tried to update as soon as I could. Plus, I was having writers block for a while. But I have been bitten by the creative bug again and boy do I have some things up my sleeve. Sorry, you'll have to wait and see though.


	8. To Be Whole

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: Hi, everyone. I know I've MIA for a while, and I truly appreciate all your patience or lack there of :). I hope this chapter is well worth the wait. As they say sometimes life gets in the way. And although its not the best excuse in the world, it's my story and I'm sticking to it. I will try to be more prompt with the next chapter. It seems I'll have a little more time to work on this fic from now on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Last time: Inu Yasha frowned as he looked on her. She did seem tired. The instinct to protect both his breeding mate and unborn pup, overpowered the desire to mark his territory by ripping apart the wolf who sat sulking against the cave wall. "We'll settle this later." Inu Yasha shot Koga one last glare before he lay back down and drew Kagome onto his chest where he wrapped her protectively in his arms. Kagome immediately relaxed as Inu Yasha began his soft rumbling. Things were certain to be better in the morning.

And: "I will help you, my lord."

Uenho regarded the spider skeptically. "Hmm?"

&&&&

Chapter 7 – To Be Whole

Kagome woke to the soft but firm warmth of Inu Yasha's body beneath her. His protective hold on her and his contented rumbling, made her want to drift back into sleep. But the growing light around her pulled her from slumber slowly. As she opened her eyes, she was met with the endearing sight of Yukkana using Kyouko as a bed. Her mate was idly stroking her hair where her head laid upon his chest, while the hanyou smiled contentedly in her sleep. Kagome smiled too. 'I wonder if Inu Yasha and I look that peaceful?'

Her mind wandered back to the night before and the terrible injuries Inu Yasha had suffered. She also remembered Yukkana helping her heal him. But she hadn't had the energy to really examine him the night before to make sure he was completely healed. She began to sit up, so she could take a better look at him. Inu Yasha resisted as she pulled away. He growled for an instant before opening his eyes to look up at her. Kagome met his gaze for a moment before turning her attention to his chest where she began to run her fingers along his ribs, feeling for the same breaks that had been there the night before.

Inu Yasha grunted in annoyance. "What are you doing, wench?" He squirmed a bit under her touch.

"Inu Yasha lay still. I just want to be sure you're okay." Kagome continued to poke and prod at his ribs.

"Stop that, wench." Inu Yasha growled as he tried to sit up.

"Inu Yasha will you stop squirming."

"I mean it. Stop already!"

"No, be still, will you!"

"Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha!" He grabbed her hands to stop her probing. She frowned down at him. "What's with you? If you'd just lie still, I could…." Her frown deepened at his contorted expression. "Inu Yasha?" He grumbled something under his breath that Kagome couldn't make out. "What?"

"It tickles, okay."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, is that all. Well, at least I know it doesn't hurt then."

Inu Yasha gazed up at her. "How are you feeling?"

She continued to smile gently. "I'm all right." Her smile faded as she recalled last night's events. "Inu Yasha, last night," she swallowed hard, "I was so scared I was going to loose you." Tears filled her eyes.

Inu Yasha growled as he drew her back down on top of him, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Don't cry, Kagome. I'm fine. I'll always be here to protect you. I promise. Now, please don't cry." He pressed her more tightly to his heart.

"She has a right to be scared, you know." Koga interjected.

Inu Yasha turned his head just enough to glare at the wolf. "Stay out this hair-ball."

"I'm just stating the facts. You're so reckless, that you'll probably get killed before she even has your pup. If she doesn't die right away from the grief, she'll have to suffer alone raising your pup. That is if it survives."

Kagome's grip tightened on Inu Yasha with every word that came out of Koga's mouth. Her silent tears increased and her body trembled. She was slowly beginning to really understand the bond that had grown between her and her mate. They were connected both emotionally and physically. If he died her own body would want to follow, and she knew all too well that she wouldn't want to go on without him either. The very idea of living on after him made her stomach knot up.

Inu Yasha growled. "Shut up! You're making Kagome more upset. Besides what do you know about it?"

"I saw my own mother go through it. That's how I know." Koga stood. "Well, I think I'll be heading back to my pack now."

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Inu Yasha stroked his mate's hair.

Kagome stopped sobbing and sat up, wiping away tears. Inu Yasha followed her up, a comforting hand resting on her waist. "Thank you for coming to help, Koga." She wiped away a few more tears, before lifting her gaze to meet his.

The wolf prince smiled slightly. "Like I said, I'll always be around to protect you, Kagome. And you let me know if this cur steps out of line."

Kagome gave him a weak half smile as he turned and headed through the cave entrance. He paused and nodded at Kyouko, before sprinting off into the morning. That's when Kagome noticed the absence of a certain demon lord. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Miroku rolled over and addressed them for the first time that morning. "He left before dawn." He turned his violet gaze to Yukkana, who was now awake as well and sitting beside her mate. "Young Rin left your kimono for you."

She nodded, a small frown creasing her lips.

Kyouko brushed a hair behind her ear. "What troubles you, aizou?"

Yukkana lowered her gray eyes in shame. "I've caused you all so much trouble. Please forgive me."

Inu Yasha sighed. "We've already went through this. There's nothing to forgive. It ain't your fault Satsukomaru went nuts or that he conspired with Uenho to get the jewel."

"Yes, but both you and Kagome were injured and…"

"And you also saved us." Kagome stated firmly. "Inu Yasha's right, you have nothing to feel bad about."

Yukkana half nodded. "At least let me make it up to you, all of you." She rose and pulled on the outer layer of her kimono which she had lent Rin the previous night. "Please, come and stay with us in our home. We are not far now."

Kyouko rose beside her. "Yes, indeed. You must stay a bit as our guests."

"I don't know…" Inu Yasha looked towards Kagome, who frowned thoughtfully.

"Please, you can rest in safety. Besides," Yukkana smiled at Kagome, "I have a gift for you, Kagome. I have kept it for many years now."

"A gift for me?" Kagome looked utterly baffled.

"Yes, I have known of your existence before even Inu Yasha." Her smile broadened. "I knew one day we would meet."

Kagome exchanged a look with Inu Yasha, who finally sighed. "Alright, I guess we can a break from looking for the jewel shard for a while."

Remembering the jewel that now rested between her breasts Kagome pulled it out to gaze at it. She turned it over in her palm as the others looked on. "It's hard to believe that we're only missing a single shard now. When we find it the jewel will be finally whole again after three whole years." Kagome frowned slightly. 'And then what? What will happen? Will I be able to stay with Inu Yasha? Will the Bone-Eaters Well really close?'

Inu Yasha's hand suddenly appeared and wrapped around Kagome's hands. She looked up into his eyes, they shimmered even in the dimness of the cave. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let anything happen."

She could feel that his words were a lot more confident than he felt. She granted him a small smile. "I know." She squeezed his hand, feeling a bit better.

"Alright then, let's go." Kyouko moved towards the entrance. "By this afternoon we will be dinning at my table."

Yukkana smiled and trotted after him into the growing morning. Behind them Shippo grumbled about being hungry right then. But he too followed after the demon lord. The others soon followed.

As they traveled Shippo leapt onto Kyouko's shoulder. "Do you have a castle?"

Yukkana answered for her mate. "Of course, he is Lord of the Northern Lands after all."

Shippo's eyes brightened. "Really? With servants and everything?"

Yukkana giggled. "Yes, with servants and everything."

"Hey, Inu Yasha, if you're the son of a great demon, how come you don't have a castle?"

Yukkana's eyes narrowed. "Shippo!"

The kit shrunk away from her to hide on Kyouko's other shoulder, the furthest away from the half-demon. "She's scary when she's mad."

Kyouko chuckled. "You have no idea."

Yukkana glanced over her shoulder at Inu Yasha. He was pretending not be bothered by Shippo's comment, but she knew inside he was brooding over it. Kagome seemed to have sensed the same, because she moved to walk beside him wrapping her arm through his. This got his attention and he looked down at her with slight concern. She pretended not to notice and rested her head against his shoulder as the strolled.

A little after midday the group reached the base of a mountain and began to pass through a village at its feet. They paused as a bird floated down and landed on Kyouko's shoulder. The two seemed to communicate silently for a moment before it flew off toward the mountain. Up ahead men working in the fields looked up to see the bird fly off and to see their lord approaching.

"Lord Kyouko!"

"And Lady Yukkana!"

"You've returned!"

"Praise the gods!"

"We are so lucky to have such brave and noble masters!"

The men crowded about the road to welcome the couple home. Kyouko slipped an arm around Yukkana's waist drawing her closer to his side. Behind him Inu Yasha did the same with Kagome. Shippo hopped back landing on Inu Yasha's shoulder, which was the safest place if the crowd decided that they were foe rather than friend. But to the group's surprise the villagers merely smiled and waved them past, their attentions more focused on the demon lord and his mate than their companions. As they followed the road through the village the other villagers reacted much the same. Shouting praises to their lord and lady.

"Wow, these people truly love them." Sango looked back over her shoulder at the crowd that was dispersing.

"I believe it is due to the fact that Kyouko is a just and fair ruler, unlike most youkai." Miroku let his hand wander to its favorite place as he spoke and was bonked on the head for it.

Sango sighed. "You're hopeless."

Ahead they could now see the castle surrounded by great stone walls. Beyond the walls, there stood a majestic stone castle dug from the face of the mountain itself. As they approached the gates were parted and the guards bowed low as the group entered. The courtyard beyond was clean and elegant. A man, or rather demon, approached them. Shippo gasped as he spotted his bushy tail. Inu Yasha noticed the scent right away. "A kitsune."

The man glanced their way briefly before kneeling. "Lord Kyouko, I have had your table prepared, and refreshed the guard as you ordered. I will ensure no creature, demon nor human enters the castle this night."

"Thank you, Shinshu. I will debrief you of the situation after we have had a meal." Kyouko began to pass the kitsune where he knelt.

"My lord, may I inquire of your guests, in particular the kit?"

"Hmm." Kyouko paused and glanced back over his shoulder at his captain of the guard. "Oh, what of him?"

"Do you bring him also to be a part of my family as you did Kai?"

Shippo squealed and dropped down into Kagome's arms where she quickly wrapped them securely around him. This gave the small kit courage. "Kagome's my mama now!"

Shinshu cocked his head to the side as he rose to his feet. "I see. My apologies, Lady Yukkana once found a young kit wandering on her own near the palace and brought her to live with my mate and I. I merely thought that you too may have lost your family as well and the lady had brought you to me."

Shippo regarded the man a little more closely. His hair was fair, more blonde than red and his eyes were a bright blue, however they were piercing and sharp, nothing seemed to escape them. At the kitsune's side hung a sword and on left side of his face were three deep scars. He was obviously a tried and true warrior of the times.

Yukkana chuckled softly drawing everyone's attention. "No, no. Let Shippo be. But perhaps you should introduce him to Kai while they stay. I think the two would get along great. They are nearly the same age after all."

Shinshu half-bowed. "As you wish, my lady." With that he turned away from the group and returned to whatever duties he had been performing before their arrival.

"Come, our meal will get cold." Kyouko turned again toward the castle and lead the way inside. Inside the main sitting room several places had been set to accommodate the house's guests. Everyone settled down and began to eat. None had eaten breakfast. Due to Kagome's tendency to feel nauseate so early in the day, Inu Yasha had not forced the group to eat. And as he watched her eat happily now, he was relieved that she was able to stomach the meal. 'At least she is eating, even if she isn't eating breakfast.'

As the meal was finished, Shinshu arrived with a dark bundle of fur in his arms. Kyouko waved him in. "Come, come, we must talk."

Yukkana smiled. "Kai?"

Slowly a small face turned from its place buried in Shinshu's haori. Her skin was like porcelain and her eyes were soft blue, hinted with edges of green. She was beautiful child, though very delicate looking. Her expression brightened at the sight of Yukkana. She hopped out of her father's arms and scurried across the floor, much to the amusement of the women in the room, and bounded into Yukkana's arms. "Lady Yukkana!"

"Well, I didn't think I was gone that long." The hanyou grinned in amusement.

Shinshu scowled. "Kai, you should show the lady more respect."

"Oh, it's quite alright." Yukkana looked down at the little kit and brushed some of the dark hair from her eyes. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, Kai." Yukkana rose and went to knell near Shippo, who turned to look at the newcomer curiously. She set the girl before him. "Shippo this is Kai. Kai this is Shippo he's our guest for a while."

The two looked each other over carefully. Kagome watched the two circle each other and make faces as they examined each other's scents.

"So, you're not going to be my brother or something right?" Kai asked in a soft, almost meek voice.

Shippo tugged on his hair as he groaned. "No, Kagome's my mama." He scooted towards his adoptive mother.

Kai made a confused face. "But she's a human, although she does smell like a dog a lot."

Kagome bit her tongue at the comment. In her time it would be an insult to say such a thing, but here it would be an insult to her own mate not to accept it and be proud of that fact. Beside her, Inu Yasha let out his infamous, "Feh."

"It don't matter if she is or not." Shippo stated defensively.

Kai lowered her eyes for a moment and then seemed to come to a realization as her head snapped back up. "Oh, I see. You're like me. My parents were killed and Lady Yukkana brought me here and I got a new mama and papa." She smiled brightly.

Shippo cocked his head to the side considering her for a moment and finally accepting her. He smiled too. "Yeah, I guess so."

Yukkana smiled. "Good, now why don't you two go play in the courtyard, while the adults talk."

Kai grinned and grabbed Shippo's hand dragging him toward the door, and making the kit blush in the process. "Come on, I'll show you the pound."

"You two be careful." Yukkana called after them. The two kits were already out of sight, but she knew they could hear her. Then the hanyou gave the young miko beside her a toothy grin of her own. "Now then, Kagome, why don't you come with me. I need to give you your gift. And why don't you come as well, Sango. I'm sure our conversation will be much more interesting than theirs. She nodded at the four men, two of which glared at her for the statement.

Sango and Kagome both giggled and rose to follow the hanyou from the main sitting room. Behind them, they could hear the men grumble, and Yukkana's sharp ears picked up a snide remark from Inu Yasha. She chuckled softly as she led the way to her and Kyouko's bedchamber. Their quarters actually consisted of two room, one was a sitting room and the other was where their massive bed of furs lay. Yukkana paused in the sitting room and gestured to the women to sit. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Kagome sat and rang her hands anxiously. Lowering her voice, she spoke to Sango beside her. "What do you suppose this gift is?"

The demon slayer shrugged. "I really have no idea. But she seems to know a lot about you and Inu Yasha, so I'd bet its something wonderful."

A moment later, Yukkana reappeared with two paper wrapped bundles. Kagome frowned as she felt a new aura reach her as Yukkana had returned. 'It couldn't be…'

Yukkana sighed. "First I would like to give you this. I have kept it safe all these years and now I return it to you."

"Return it to me…" Kagome frowned as Yukkana reached out to take her hand and place something very small into it. The miko knew exactly what it was as soon as it hit her palm. She gasped sharply and stared down at the last shard of the Shikon Jewel. The piece was so small that Kagome hadn't even sensed it when they first arrived. Had she walked past this palace she probably would have never sensed its presence deep within the mountain.

Beside her, Sango's sharp gasp echoed her own. "The last shard! You've had it all this time."

Yukkana let out a long suffering sigh. "Yes, I dreamt of Kagome and I knew what would happen during her search for the shards. I witnessed the defeat of Naraku from this very room. I saw Uenho capture you. I knew the great danger you and the jewel would face over the years since you and Inu Yasha first met. And I also knew that the jewel could not be restored until the appropriate time." She finally looked up at Kagome, her eyes filled with emotion. "And I believe that time is now."

Kagome drew the jewel from beneath her shirt. She examined the place with the missing piece and then the shard. It would fit perfectly. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she placed the shard into the slot. The stone pulsed for a moment, glowing brightly, and then it fell silent. "After all these years, the jewel is finally whole again." Memories flooded Kagome's mind of the three and half years they'd spent searching for the jewel she had so clumsily broken.

"I will trust you, Kagome." Yukkana's voice broke through Kagome's revelry and she looked up at the hanyou woman across from her. "I will trust you to take care of Inu Yasha." She gave a small half smile. "After all he needs someone to keep him out of trouble."

At that Kagome's solemn mood was broken. "I'll do my best, but you know how he is. He always bites off more than he can chew."

The three women laughed. "Yep, that's our Inu Yasha alright." Sango commented.

Yukkana smiled brightly as she untied the larger of the two packages. "Well, in any case, I wanted to help in my own way. And he won't worry about you nearly as much, if you wear this." Yukkana took hold of the fabric and stood so that the garment fell freely to the floor.

Kagome gasped once more as she stared at the beautiful kimono. It was pink with red petals that floated down the fabric as if on the wind. It was simply gorgeous. "Oh, Yukkana, I couldn't accept that. It's far too-"

"You'd better accept it. I don't think Kyouko would appreciate me wearing it." She turned the kimono revealing the back, which was embroidered with Inu Yasha's mark.

Kagome's hand shot up to rest over her mate mark. "How do you know what his mark looks like?"

Yukkana blushed slightly. "I can't always control what I see in my visions."

Kagome turned beet read. "You mean you saw that!"

Yukkana hastened to clarify. "Well, not exactly. I saw you breast feeding your son and-"

Kagome flinched. "My son?"

Yukkana smiled. "Yes, your son. The one you now carry. Inu Yasha can't tell his gender yet, because his scent is too weak to tell the difference. But," the hanyou smiled as she tapped her head, "I know because I've seen it. And it's why I have this as well." She seated herself once more and unwrapped the second package which was much smaller than the first. She lifted a second garment for the two women to see.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sango half squealed.

Kagome took the tiny blue haori and held it up. "Hey, this is…"

"Yes, both the haori and the kimono are made from the fur of the fire-rat. It will help to protect you. This is my way of thanking you, Kagome."

"Thanking me?"

"Yes, for making Inu Yasha so happy. After all the suffering I've caused him, I'm so glad you have finally made him happy."

As Kagome held up the small haori, she saw Yukkana's eyes glisten over. The young miko frowned. "Yukkana, Kyouko told us what happened to you."

Yukkana frowned and looked down at her hands, her expression distant. "Don't worry about me. That happened a very long time ago. I'm fine now."

"But maybe, I could-"

Yukkana's eyes flew wide. "No! You can't! Don't even think it."

The near panic in her voice gave Kagome pause. "But you showed me how to heal people. I could-"

"No, you can't. Firstly, my wounds are decades old and have scared over, which means it would take a great deal of strength to bring them back to the way they were. Secondly, you are not strong enough yet to attempt such a thing. I helped you heal Inu Yasha. In truth, you healed only the flesh wounds. To attempt to heal such old wounds would mean putting your life, as well as that of your child, in danger. It would drain you of your energy too much." Yukkana shook her head defiantly. "And that I could never allow." Her smile was soft and tender as it returned. "After all, you're family. I could never let any harm come to you."

Kagome frowned. "I understand, but I wish there was something I could do for you."

Yukkana continued to smile as she touched Kagome's hand. "I regret that I shall never be able to give my mate an heir, and the truth is I wouldn't blame him if he took another to have a child. But this is something that I've mostly come to terms with."

Sango blanched at the idea. "I don't think Kyouko would ever do such a thing. He loves you way too much."

Yukkana smiled sadly. "I would never doubt his love for me. But as Lord of the Northern Lands, he must have an heir. And if I as his mate am unable to provide him with one then he must seek alternatives."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm with Sango. I don't think he could do it. He looks at you the way Inu Yasha looks at me. He's too loyal."

Yukkana frown deeply. "If that is the case then he will have no heir and I will be responsible for the downfall of the Northern Lands. As Kyouko gets older and yet has no heir, he will be challenged by younger and stronger demons. And we will not be able to prevent the possible take over of some unscrupulous demon, who would use his newfound power for evil."

The three women sat silent for a moment. Kagome ran her fingers over the small fire-rat haori. 'Could I do that? If I were unable to give Inu Yasha children, could I be so understanding as to let him be with another woman?' Her heart clenched inside her. A memory she'd tried bury resurfaced. Kikyo kissing Inu Yasha filed her mind and she remembered the terrible pain she'd felt that day. Her heart broke once more at the thought. 'No, I don't think I could. It hurt so bad just to see him kiss Kikyo to know that he was doing what we do with another woman. I just couldn't accept it.' Guilt swarmed over her for a moment. 'But if it was for Inu Yasha…if it was something he had to do….maybe.' Kagome raised her eyes to the young woman across from her with new admiration. She was willing to suffer for her mate in more ways than one. Kagome could feel tears gathering at the back of her eyes. She was slowly beginning to truly under what Yukkana was going through.

She took a deep breath and steadied her heart. She stood and drew the kimono up with her. The other girls watched her with curiosity. "Well, I can't let a beautiful gift like this just lie around. I think I'll try it out and see how it looks."

Yukkana's smile returned. "Yes, we'll help!"

"Right!" Sango agreed already getting up to help her friend dress in the fine new kimono.

&&&&

In the main sitting room, Inu Yasha was getting irritated. Kyouko and he had filed Shinshu in on the happenings of the past few days, and now they were waiting for the women to return. In the meantime, Inu Yasha had realized a fact that had somehow eluded him earlier in the day. The sun was nearly touching the horizon and he could feel his demon subsiding. 'Damn, where is Kagome? I need to get away from all these people before I become human.'

As if on cue the shoji screen opened and Yukkana and Sango entered. They giggled when they spotted Inu Yasha glaring at them. "What the hell took so-" He gasped sharply as the two women stepped aside revealing Kagome. She was beautiful with her hair pulled up with decorative comb and a flowing kimono – was that fur of the fire-rat?

She blushed slightly as he stood and approached her. "Isn't it beautiful, Inu Yasha? Yukkana had it made for me."

At first he didn't say anything, but as he got closer his face twisted in a sour scowl. "Take it off."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, wench. Take it off."

"Why! What's the matter with you? Yukkana went to a lot of trouble to have this made and-"

"Take it off now or I'll rip it off!"

Kagome took a step. "You wouldn't! Don't you think its beautiful, Inu Yasha? Why would you want to rip it up?"

Inu Yasha's scowl didn't dissipate. "It looks fine, but it stinks like that damn bear. So, take it off!"

Kagome blinked, understanding seeping in. "It stinks…"

"Hey!" Kyouko growled from across the room. He snorted and smirked. "You don't smell so great yourself mutt!"

Beside him, Yukkana giggled. "I suppose, I didn't realize it would smell like Kyouko. It was stored in our room for quite some time."

Inu Yasha turned his glare on the couple. "It ain't funny!" He pointed a claw at the bear, who was having quite a chuckle at his expense. "How would you like it if your mate smelt like me?"

This silence the demon lord and his features turned grim. "I don't think I'd like that very much at all."

Inu Yasha smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "My point exactly." He turned back to Kagome. "Now, take it off."

Yukkana rose from her seat beside her mate once more. "I'll have it washed."

"This one too?" Kagome lifted the tiny blue haori. Inu Yasha stared at the small fire-rat coat. Kagome caught his stare and smiled broadly. "Yukkana says it's for our son."

Inu Yasha flinched. "Our son?"

Yukkana smiled as she approached them taking the small haori from Kagome. "Yes, your son. Now, come on Kagome. Let's get you back into your other clothes that don't smell of my mate."

The two women began to turn away, but Inu Yasha caught Kagome's hand. She turned back to him questioningly. "Um, Kagome aren't you forgetting something." She tilted her head in thought. Inu Yasha sighed. "The sun is setting."

Kagome's eyes quickly lit up with understanding as she glanced over his shoulder at the sun that was now touching the horizon and quickly sinking. "Oh, uh, yes, of course." She turned to Yukkana who was watching them curiously. "Perhaps you could show us where we're sleeping first."

The hanyou nodded. "Alright, we have plenty of room. You and Inu Yasha will have one room, and Sango and Miroku may have another. Please follow me, I'll show you where they are."

Inu Yasha snatched up Kagome's bottomless yellow bag that had survived their journey thus far. And the couple followed after the lady of the house. She led them back down the long hall and to a room near the end. She pushed open the door and Inu Yasha hastily pushed his way inside. Kagome followed, but paused in the door to speak with their hostess. "Um, can you let the maids know not to disturb us tonight?" Kagome had seen many human maids running about doing household chores and the biding of their lord and lady.

Yukkana smiled a slight knowing smile. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Of course, I'll have your clothes brought to you and a bath prepared. Inu Yasha will likely still be able to smell Kyouko's scent on you even in his human form."

Kagome didn't have a chance to answer as the woman turned and headed back down the hall, leaving the stunned miko in the doorway with a hanyou turned human behind her.

&&&&&

Several leagues away deep within a forest, hidden from prying eyes, Uenho directed by the tiny spider upon his shoulder walked slowly toward a decaying castle. His steps were heavy but his body was beginning to heal from the poison that circulated through his blood. Sesshomaru's venom was just as potent as any snake demon's could possibly be. It would take another half-day to recover fully from the damage it had done.

"Through the door there, Great Lord."

Uenho glanced at the spider from the corner of his eye. "This trip had better be well worth it."

"Oh, it will, my lord. Indeed it will." The tiny demon had been very elusive about what secrets it still knew, and how exactly it would assist the much more powerful demon in his quest to destroy Inu Yasha and capture his miko's soul.

"Down the stairs you will find the power to kill the one you loath, my lord."

Uenho braced himself against one of the walls as he peered down into the darkness of what appeared to be a cellar. A chill seemed to come from the place on a nonexistent wind. Upon his shoulder, the spider urged him on. "You must go down, my lord, if you are to receive the power that lay there. My old master Naraku had left the beast chained when he met his untimely death."

Uenho shot his tongue out to taste the rancid air within the castle. It smelt of death and decay, as well as the foul odor of feces. 'A beast?' Uenho frowned, but continued down the stairs into the darkness. Along the way he discovered a torch which he quickly lit with the flick of his wrist. As he reached the bottom and peered into the darkness beyond the light of the torch, he was shocked to see a pair of sharp golden eyes peer back at him. Suddenly there was a rush of movement, claws and chains scrapped against the stone floor. The serpent demon nearly dropped his torch as a figure bonded out of the darkness at him. The chain snapped, flinging the attacker back. It struck the stone and lay motionless. Uenho approached it cautiously, being careful stay outside of its reach.

What lay before was certainly shaped like a man, though little else could be told of it. Its skin lay taunt against its bones and its hair, which was a light color, was thick with mud and muck to the point that it was black. Its eyes were sunken and hollow. But underneath the grime and filth, the demon could see the potential in having such a creature. "How has this creature survived so long, still being chained as it is?"

"It has survived off any unfortunate creature that happens to come within its reach. But as you can see, it is nearly starved and will certainly die soon if nothing is done to save it."

"I see." An evil smirk grew on the demon's lips. "Yes, I believe he will be very useful."

&&&&&

A/N: As I said earlier, I'm very deeply sorry for taking sooooo long to update. I will try to get the next chapter out much faster this time. I hope you've all enjoyed it. And hope to hear from you soon!


	9. The Price

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: Well, it was a little faster anyway….

Last time: Inu Yasha turned human and Uenho found himself a new 'pet.'

&&&&

Chapter 8 – The Price

Inu Yasha spread Kagome's sleeping bag and took a seat on top of it. His mate slid close the door behind her. Kagome stood gazing at her husband for a moment. Inu Yasha taking on his human form never ceased to amaze her. He looked so different, yet the same. But when he raised his gaze to meet hers, there was no doubt he was the same man. His eyes burned with that hidden fire even in their dark brown state. "Well, it's about time? I thought I might have to come find you."

Kagome smiled. "Well, I wanted to be sure to wash up well, so I didn't smell like Kyouko anymore." She had bathed and changed back into her modern clothes. The kimono and haori were being washed, and the maid had said they should be dry by morning.

He snorted, but his eyes twinkled. "Feh, come here wench."

Kagome's smile broadened as she moved to sit beside him on the sleeping bag. She reached out and wrapped a lock of his dark hair around one finger. He responded in kind by cupping her chin and lifting her eyes to his. His thumb idly stroked her cheek as he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really. I still can't eat breakfast. But I'm sure that'll go away after a while. Besides that, I feel fine."

Inu Yasha inhaled deeply instinctively searching for the scent of his pup, only to realize in his human form he couldn't possibly smell it. He frowned and Kagome touched his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He groaned. "I hate being human. Humans have such dull senses."

Kagome's smile didn't waver. "Well, I have something that will make you feel better." She pulled the Shikon Jewel from her shirt and over her head.

Inu Yasha blinked at her as she laid it in his palm. For a moment he was puzzled and then he realized that the jewel was flawless. "It's whole. But where did you find the last shard?"

"Yukkana gave it to me. She said she'd been holding for me since I shattered it three years ago."

"She's had it all this time?" Inu Yasha stared at the jewel. It was the source of a great deal of pain in his life. 'So, we've come full circle once more. I wish I'd never heard of this jewel sometimes. If I hadn't, Kikyo might still be alive.' He looked up at Kagome, his love, his mate, his wife, his life, the mother of his unborn child. 'But then again without it, I never would have met and feel in love with Kagome. My life might still be empty and without purpose.' He offered it back to Kagome.

She shook her head and folded his hand over it. "I told you, when it was complete it was yours to do with what you want."

He stared at her for a moment. "In that case, I want to give it to you." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a finger on her soft lips to silence her. "You said it was mine, right? Well, I don't want it anymore and besides it really belongs to you anyways."

Kagome smiled and pulled his hand away gently. "I knew you would do the right thing. I always had faith in you."

He blinked his deep brown eyes. "Really? Because I really had no idea what I'd do until you handed it to me just now."

Kagome's smile widened. "I'm your mate. I'm supposed to know these things."

He returned the smile and then sighed. "We'll have to purify it soon. We can't risk carrying it far. If a demon gets a hold of the whole jewel, we could have a real fight on our hands, worse maybe even than Naraku."

Kagome looked down at the jewel. Once it was gone, she would have no way to return to her time. Yes, she'd come to accept the idea mostly and had even said so from time to time, but the real prospect of not seeing her family for five hundred years was a little overwhelming. And a part of her, no matter how insignificant or irrational it might be, still worried that somehow the jewel might send her back to her own time without Inu Yasha. At this point that seemed like a fate far worse than death. She couldn't imagine waking even one morning without him wrapped securely around her.

Inu Yasha's hand gently lifted her chin so she would look up at him. "We could wait until-"

Kagome shook her head. "No, you're right. It's stupid really. Even though I know we'll be together, a part of me is still scared that I could loose you. That somehow I'll be thrown back into the future without you."

He pulled her against him, running his fingers through her long black tresses. "Kagome, you know we'll be together. We saw our son. Spoke to our future selves." He sighed and held her tighter. "I wouldn't let anything separate us in any case. And even if you somehow did get taken from me and sent back to your time, I would be there waiting for you, even if takes five hundred years, a thousand, or even forever. I'll be there waiting for you."

"Oh, Inu Yasha." Kagome lifted her head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Inu Yasha's hand cupped the back of Kagome's head as he deepened kiss. Even without his demonic senses he could sense his mate's heart race and he could almost feel her desire pulsing within her. 'This is going to be tougher than I thought it would be. Even if it is only for a few weeks, until the pup is strong enough.'

"Kagome!" The door slid open suddenly revealing Shippo. He blushed deeply and took a step back. 'I didn't think they'd be….not here anyway…' He had learned some time ago not to disturb the couple when they were in their room with the door shut. However it had been after several poundings from his adoptive father. The hanyou turned human turned to glare at him, but he didn't say anything. "Um, Kai's mother said she had to go home."

Kagome smiled slightly. "It's all right, Shippo. Besides, its time to get some sleep." She paused to yawn. "I'm a bit tired myself."

Inu Yasha watched her with concern. "You should tell me if you're tired."

Kagome patted his hand. "I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry so much, okay?"

He made a face but nodded. "Fine."

Shippo grinned and ran forward to climb into bed with Kagome. He squealed when the hanyou caught him by his tail. "Hey, what's the big deal!"

"We've already had this discussion runt. I sleep with Kagome now."

Shippo's bottom lip poked out as he pouted, but he knew better than to argue with Inu Yasha. Sango had, had a talk with him earlier. She'd told the kit that Inu Yasha would become even more possessive and protective of Kagome now that she was with child. She'd even made him promise not to provoke his surrogate father for Kagome's sake. The little fox was still a bit upset that he no longer got to sleep beside his 'mother' but he wasn't foolish enough to fight for dominance in the situation with a male that had proved time and again that he was a much stronger demon than him. Besides in some strange way, perhaps through instinct, he understood the hanyou's possessiveness of his mate. Shippo's own father had been much the same way over his mother, and had nearly died himself when his mother had been killed.

Shippo decided not to argue and found a comfy place on a folded up futon to sleep. Inu Yasha meanwhile lay down beside his beloved and nuzzled her neck. As he began his soft rumble, Kagome smiled. She fell quickly into dreams wrapped in the warmth and security of Inu Yasha's arms.

&&&&&

Kagome sat watching Shippo and Kai run circles around Yukkana in the late morning sunlight as she held a ball above her head and grinned as the two kits tried to jump high enough to get it. She felt Inu Yasha's presence before she felt him physically sit behind her. She immediately leaned into him, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her. "Where'd Miroku and Sango run off to?"

"Feh, who knows. That lech is probably hiding from Sango while he flirts with the maids."

Kagome elbowed her mate. "Inu Yasha! Don't say stuff like that. They're married now, remember?"

Inu Yasha snorted. "And you think that would stop the monk from flirting?"

Kagome frowned and then sighed. "I suppose not. But if he hurts Sango, I swear I'll make her a set of subjugation beads that are even stronger than yours."

Inu Yasha felt a certain pity for the poor monk because he had a feeling that was no idol threat coming from his miko mate.

Kagome turned back to watch Yukkana playing with the two youngsters. The scene tugged at her heart. An idea struck her as she watched them. She pulled the jewel from beneath her shirt and gazed its flawless surface. "Inu Yasha, I think I know how to purify the jewel, a wish that is completely selfless, but will really do some good."

Inu Yasha blinked down at her as he watched her raise her gaze to Yukkana playing with the two kits. He smiled slightly and nodded when Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him. She smiled too, her eyes sparkling with joy and anticipation.

Inu Yasha held her tightly as she clutched the jewel in one hand and prayed.

'Please, Midoriko, hear my prayer, heal the wounds that Yukkana's father inflicted on her and allow her to bear Kyouko's children. Please, Midoriko, hear me and be at peace.' Kagome prayed with all her heart and soul.

The jewel became scalding hot and Kagome loosed her grip on it. It floated free of her hand and for a moment showed a blinding white light, then it shattered into sparkling dust that sprinkled down over them. A soft voice whispered into the wind. "Thank you, I am at last free."

Inu Yasha and Kagome both gasped as they both recognize the voice of the long dead miko, Midoriko.

Across the courtyard, Yukkana suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed. Kyouko, who had been watching from the other side of the yard while talking with his captain, bolted off the porch and to his mate's side. "Yukkana!"

Shippo and Kai jumped away from the unconscious form of their companion as her irrational mate scooped her into his arms. Inu Yasha and Kagome rushed from their place on the other side of the yard. Kagome knelt nearby, but when she attempted to touch the unconscious hanyou the bear demon growled and his eyes flashed green.

Inu Yasha went rigid behind his mate. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm Kagome, even a male full-blooded demon clutching his injured mate.

Kagome set her jaw and narrowed her gaze. "Kyouko, you know very well, I won't hurt her. I'm trying to help."

Kyouko took a deep breath, obviously trying to control his demon urges. He stared down at Yukkana as he shook her gently. "Yukkana, Yukkana, please! Speak to me!"

Kagome attempted again to touch the unconscious woman. This time Kyouko allowed it, though he trembled all over. Kagome gasped. "She's burning up. Lets get her inside, I'll get some water."

Kyouko frowned and then nodded, before standing and carrying his mate into the house.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kagome began to sob. "Kami, what have I done?"

Inu Yasha knelt beside her. "Kagome, don't blame yourself. She'll probably be fine, once her body adjust to what's happened to it. And besides," he lifted her chin so she would look at him. "We made the decision together. It is our responsibility." He wiped away the rolling tears from her cheeks. "Now stop crying. We have to help Yukkana. I'll go get the water." He stood and headed for the well several yards away.

Shippo took the opportunity to question his adoptive mother. "Um, Kagome, will Yukkana be all right?"

Kagome's eyes filled again with tears.

"Shippo!" Inu Yasha snarled and the kit squealed as he was lifted by his tail. "Leave Kagome alone and make yourself useful. Go find Sango and Miroku, let them know what's going on."

"But I don't know what's going on!" Shippo struggled, trying to free himself.

"Feh, ain't it obvious. Yukkana's sick."

Shippo blinked at him. "Oh. Okay."

Inu Yasha unceremoniously dropped him back to the ground. Kai grabbed Shippo's hand. "Come on, I'll help you look for them."

Inu Yasha watched the two scurry away and sighed deeply. "Do you think we did the right thing?" He turned to look at his mate as she stood wiping away her tears. "Was the wish not pure enough? Do you think Midoriko is punishing us for using the jewel?"

Kagome sighed deeply as well as she considered his words. Finally, she shook her head. "No, I think Midoriko was grateful to us. What's happening to Yukkana is probably just some strange side-affect of the healing process." Kagome's heart clenched and she lowered her gaze once more. "This is our fault. I have to help her."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Alright, let's go."

&&&&&

Deep within the forest in a cave hidden far from prying eyes Uenho sat across the chamber from his new 'pet'. It seemed the creature preferred the dark as it shrunk away from the fire light. Uenho steeped his fingers in thought. 'He will do well indeed, if I can only tame him.' Reaching down to the plate of raw meat before him, he picked up a particularly juicy piece of flesh. Bright gold eyes followed his every movement. Uenho meet the gaze with a steady one of his own.

"Do you want this? You must be very hungry, you have been chained away in the dark for so long. You were forgotten." He methodically ripped the rabbit into strips. "I will feed you. I will remember you. You will never know hunger or loneliness again, if you serve me." He tossed a chunk of meat over the fire and into the darkness beyond. The golden eyes flashed to the meat and then to the demon who had given it to him. In a flash, a pale hand darted out of the dark and snatched away the meat.

Uenho grinned. 'Yes, you will come to worship me.'

Golden eyes again watched him. "Yes, I have more. Do you want more?"

There was a sound like a low growl that emanated from the darkness.

Again Uenho tossed a chunk of meat to his 'pet'. "You will have to speak in order to serve me." Another chunk. "And the rewards will be much greater than mere food. Would you like a mate?"

There was another growl this one deeper and stronger. Uenho laughed aloud. "Although I do not speak dog, I must say that sounded suspiciously like a yes."

He tossed another chunk over the fire. 'This may take some time, but there is great potential in this beast. By the time I'm done with him, he will be a man.'

&&&

It was nearing late afternoon when Yukkana's fever finally broke. Not long after she woke to find herself surrounded by distressed faces. Miroku and Sango stood a few feet away, while at her bedside Kagome and Inu Yasha sat to her right. Her eyes immediately sought out her mate. "Kyouko…"

Beside her a deep sigh of relief was let out and she turned her gaze to meet the very troubled green eyes of her mate. "Yukkana, you're awake. I was so worried. What happened to you?"

She placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes trying to recall what had happened earlier. "I don't know…there was so much pain and then….nothing." She tried to sit up, but a small gentle hand forced her back down.

"You shouldn't move yet."

Yukkana quickly agreed with the voice as the room began to spin a bit. She tried to register the voice, it sounded cracked but familiar. "Kagome?"

"Yes, we're here too. Don't try to move around too much, you've been very sick." The sound of soft sobbing came from the young miko and Yukkana tried again to see those around her.

"What's wrong we me?"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome don't…" Inu Yasha tried to sound harsh but it came out half choked.

"What! What do you mean it's your fault?" Kyouko glared at the young couple.

Kagome, who'd held her tongue all day, couldn't hold it any longer. "It's my fault. I made a wish on the Shikon no Tama. I wished that Yukkana's scars would heal and that she could bear your children. But I didn't know this would happen. Yukkana, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Kyouko growled. "You shouldn't interfere in people lives like that! Yukkana knows that I-"

Yukkana's hand on his arm made him stop. "She also knows the pain I have felt at not being able to give you children, my love." He opened his mouth again to protest and again she silenced him with a touch of her hand. She turned her weak gaze to Kagome's watery one. "And the shame and guilt I have felt; the inadequacy as a woman and as your mate. Oh, Kagome, there is no forgiveness to give, instead I should give you all the gratitude in the world. I could give you that and more every day for the rest of my life, and I shall never be able to repay this debt."

Yukkana closed her eyes and a small smile crossed her lips. Kyouko made a gesture and the others stepped outside. After putting a good distance between them and the room his recovering mate now slept in, he turned to glare at Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me what you had done? Did you think I would not understand?"

Kagome blanched and took a step back. Inu Yasha growled as he stepped between them. "Don't blame her. It's as much my fault as it was hers. And all we wanted to do was to help Yukkana. Neither Kagome, or me would ever hurt her intentionality. So back off fur ball!"

Kyouko's eyes flashed green as he snarled. "If it weren't for Yukkana, I'd snap you in half pup! How dare you think you can interfere in our personal lives like that! You'd better hope she recovers and quickly, for your sake!" He shoved Inu Yasha aside and stormed off toward the mountainside.

"Yukkana wasn't kidding when she said he had a temper like Inu Yasha's." Sango blinked after the bear-demon as he disappeared out of sight around the edge of the house.

Miroku sighed. "What do you expect? Kagome and Inu Yasha put his mate into danger." He put up his hand to stop the three protesting voices that rose up. "Don't get me wrong, what you did was a noble and generous gesture, and a good use of the jewel. But would you like someone interfering in your private affairs with Kagome, Inu Yasha?" The hanyou glared but didn't answer. "You see how he must be feeling. In a manner of speaking, you invaded his territory."

Inu Yasha frowned, his ears folding back unhappily. "I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"Maybe we should have talked to them before making the wish." Kagome twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she pondered Miroku's words.

"I'm sure he'll come around, but let's give him some time." Miroku sat on the edge of the porch and gazed out over the lovely garden in the courtyard.

Sango sighed and sat beside him. 'Miroku's right. I think even I might be a little upset if someone just assumed they could do something like that for me, even if it really was something that in the end would make me happy.'

Kagome frowned. "I'm going to watch over Yukkana."

Inu Yasha's frown was deeper as he watched his rather depressed mate reenter the house. 'Damn that bear. If Kagome stays upset like this, it could hurt the pup.' He growled in annoyance and walked off to sit outside Yukkana's room.

Shippo, who'd been forgotten in the chaos, touched Sango's arm. "Sango, will Yukkana be okay?"

She smiled at the kit, who looked rather lonely. "Yes, I'm sure she will. I don't think Midoriko would ever let anything bad happen to her."

"I don't think Kyouko should be mad at Kagome. She was only trying to help. And that's what your supposed to do, right? Help your friends."

Sango smiled gently. "Yes, Shippo, it is. Kyouko just got his feelings hurt."

"Oh." Shippo looked over his shoulder to where Inu Yasha sat outside the shoji screen leading to Yukkana's room. His adoptive father looked more like he was ready for battle than sitting in the safety of a friend's home. 'Kagome and Inu Yasha are pretty upset too.' An idea struck the young kit and he bolted off the porch and into the yard beyond.

Sango frowned. "I wonder what he's up to."

&&&&

Shippo hopped along the path, stopping every once in a while to check the scent he was tracking. His prey was just ahead, unaware and just as volatile as had been a half an hour earlier. Large boulders were overturned in the path and a few had been smashed to pebbles. Shippo paused, half reconsidering his idea and the purpose of his trek. He dug deep down inside him and decided that he had to talk some sense into the rampaging bear. He bounded ahead and stopped short as he found Kyouko sitting quietly on a boulder with his head in his hands.

Shippo approached the large demon slowly. He knew by experience that his presence was already known, so there was no purpose in turning back now. The kit moved to a spot near the bear's foot. "Um…Kyouko?"

A heavy sigh came from the bear. "What is it, kit? Shouldn't you be back with the others."

"Maybe, but I wanted to talk to you."

Kyouko finally looked up. After a few moments of waiting, he growled. "Well, what is it?"

"Um, I just wanted to tell you. Kagome didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She just wanted to help. She didn't think she was doing any harm. Inu Yasha either. He may be a bit rude and an idiot a lot of the time but he didn't mean to be mean. I promise."

Kyouko stared down at the small boy with the fluffy fox tail. Although the boy said it in such a childish way, Kyouko understood that Inu Yasha and his mate really had never meant Yukkana any real harm. He sighed again just as heavily as before. 'The truth is that they've made it possible for Yukkana and I to finally have cubs. How could I be angry with them when they've given us such a wonderful gift? I will have an heir now and I know my aite has worried herself about that, even if she hasn't said as much in years.'

Slowly he returned his gaze to the kit that sat near him. He smiled. "Thank you, Shippo. I think maybe I just needed to hear that."

Shippo glowed. "So you're not mad at Kagome anymore?"

Kyouko chuckled. "No, but aren't you worried that I might be mad at Inu Yasha?"

Shippo smirked. "Nah, you can stay mad at him if you want."

Kyouko chuckled again this time louder. "I think I like you, kit." He stood up. "Come on, let's go find something to eat."

Shippo grinned and hopped to the bear's shoulder. "We don't have to share with Inu Yasha do we?"

Kyouko laughed again as they headed back to the castle.

&&&&&

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems short. I felt it was good stopping point though. Hope you all enjoyed it as usual.


	10. Time

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: Hey, I think I updated faster than last time…well, maybe. Bon apatite!

Last time: Inu and Kags purified the jewel by wish Yukkana could have cubs, but it backfired and caused her to get sick. Shippo convinced Kyouko that Inu and Kags hadn't meant any harm by helping Yukkana even though the wish had made her sick for a while.

&&&&

Chapter 9 - Time

Yukkana woke to a soft hand pressed gently to her brow. Her body felt as if it had just woken from a long slumber and it was filled with a new energy. She turned to look up at the owner of the hand.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kagome frowned. She didn't seem nearly as upset as she had earlier, though there was still lingering doubt in her chocolate gaze.

Yukkana smiled and sat up slowly. This time the room did not spin. "No, I'm feeling better actually. Don't worry so much." She patted Kagome's hand and the young miko smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. We've caused you so much trouble. First you come and try to rescue me from Satsukomaru. And then you save both my life and my child's. And I turn around and repay you by making you sick."

Yukkana smiled and waved a hand, dismissing her companion's worries. "I'm fine. I promise. As a matter of fact, I feel better than I have in years." She took Kagome's hands in her own. "You have done nothing wrong. And I thank you with all that I am for what you have given me."

"But Kyouko-"

"Is stubborn and bullheaded at times. Perhaps, his pride was hurt a bit, but that does not give him any reason to blame you." She squeezed Kagome's hands. "Don't you worry about my hot tempered mate, I'll deal with him. Besides, you have one of your own to deal with."

Kagome finally smiled a genuine smile. "You're right I do."

The two women giggled at the expense of their absent mates. Yukkana's tummy rumbled and she grinned. "I guess that means its dinner time."

Kagome laughed and the two rose to gather the others and find some food.

Meanwhile, Shippo and Kyouko had found the kitchen and were snacking on some rice balls as they rounded the corner of the house to find Inu Yasha still sitting guard outside Yukkana's room. The bear paused as the other male rose from his place. Inu Yasha folded his arms and looked away. Kyouko sighed. "Inu Yasha, I owe you an apology. You and your mate have given us a great gift and I repaid your kindness with anger."

Inu Yasha turned back to face Kyouko. "No, you were right we should have talked with you about it first."

"That's his version of an apology." Shippo provided at Kyouko's feet. Inu Yasha growled and shook a fist at the kit.

Kyouko chuckled. "In any case, thank you." He offered his hand to the inuhanyou. Inu Yasha smirked and shook it.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." The men gasped and turned to see their new audience. Yukkana and Kagome stood in the doorway, both smiling. Yukkana grinned. "If you boys are done, I'm a bit hungry."

"Yukkana, you shouldn't be up." Kyouko stepped to her side to try and persuade her back into bed.

She dismissed his worry with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine. I feel wonderful. Now, how about some dinner."

Kyouko smiled too. "Alright, anything you wish aite."

The now happy and contented companions sat down to grand dinner for one last time. They talked of the past and the future long into the night. They all settled to bed sated and at ease.

The next morning came too quickly as the group gathered together to leave. The new fire-rat kimono and haori were brought to Kagome and she packed them in her volumous yellow bag, after a good sniffing by Inu Yasha. Shippo spent the morning playing with Kai as the adults gathered supplies for the trip home.

At last they stood at the gate of the castle. Yukkana embraced Sango and then Kagome. "I will miss you all so very much. You are a part my family."

Kagome hugged her back. "We'll miss you too. But don't worry we'll come see you from time to time."

Yukkana stepped back and grinned. "Promise?"

Kagome grinned too. "Promise."

Kyouko shook Inu Yasha's hand. "Safe travels to you my friend."

Yukkana turned to Inu Yasha as well, but refrained from hugging him. She bowed slightly. "Yeah, and you better take care of Kagome." She winked at Kagome. "Keep him in line, okay."

Kagome smiled back. "I always do."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Feh."

Miroku and Sango said their goodbyes as well. Shippo meanwhile was trying to pry himself free of Kai. The girl had a hold of his arm and wouldn't let go.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay? My mother would let you."

Shippo sighed. "I have to go Kai. Kagome gonna have a pup and I need to be there to help. Besides Kagome is my mother now. I have to go."

Big round tears began to stream down the little kit's face. "B-but I'll miss you."

Shippo frowned. He'd become very attached to Kai as well in the last few days and he already couldn't stand to see her cry. "Now, Kai please don't do that. I'll miss you too, but I have to go with my family. Look, I promise to come see you again. I'm sure Kagome and Inu Yasha will want to come see Kyouko and Yukkana now that they know where they live."

Kai blinked back tears and wiped a hand across her big blue eyes. "Really?"

Shippo smirked. "Yeah, I know they will."

Kai frowned but seemed to accept his answer. "Alright." She flung her arms around his neck before he knew what was happening.

Inu Yasha caught the sudden embrace and the shocked expression on Shippo wore. He smirked, making the kit blush from ear to ear. Shippo tried to push the girl fox from him and was rescued from further embarrassment with a soft call from Kagome, announcing they were leaving.

Shippo hopped up and into Kagome's arms. He waved bye to the others as his pack turned and headed at last for home. Over head, Kyouko's servant bird flew, tracking them and ensure their safe journey to the edge of Kyouko's lands.

To Kagome the world seemed to be clearer and brighter than it had in a long time. "To think that we are finally going home and we don't have to worry about Naraku or the Shikon jewel anymore. I feel so…light. Like I have nothing to worry about anymore."

Sango smiled. "Well, you'll have a little while to feel that way, at least until that little one comes along."

Kagome frowned slightly and Inu Yasha snorted. Kagome cast him quick glance and smiled. "No, that's nothing to worry about either. After all," she took hold of Inu Yasha's arm, "I have Inu Yasha to take care of us."

Inu Yasha blushed. "Kagome…."

Miroku grinned. "Sango my love, don't you think we should start working on some playmates for Inu Yasha and Kagome's child?"

"Miroku!" Sango swatted away a wandering hand. "We'll talk about that later." She muttered, eyeing Shippo.

Shippo turned in Kagome's arms to look up at her. He'd had a burning question in mind but hadn't had the opportunity to ask it. "Um, Kagome…"

She smiled down at him, her good mood still not broken. "Yes, Shippo?"

"Where do pups come from?"

Kagome blushed. "Um…."

Miroku grinned lecherously. "Why don't you let me take this one, Kagome? You see Shippo when a man and a woman- Ow!" Miroku rubbed the sudden bump on his head that his wife had inflicted.

Both Sango and Kagome glared. "We don't want him to become as warped as you." The demon slayer growled.

Shippo, however, had already become interested. "When a man and woman do what?"

Kagome turned her attention back to the kit. "What he means is when a man and a woman love each other a whole lot, like Inu Yasha and I do, then they can have a baby together."

Shippo blinked and frowned. "But how does it happen?"

Inu Yasha grunted. "You'll know in a few more years."

"But I want to know now."

"You won't understand, right now. You're still a kit." Inu Yasha folded his arms and looked away.

"But-"

"Shippo, he's right. We'll tell you when you're a little older, okay?" Kagome understood his curiosity but he really was a little too young for the discussion still and he really wouldn't understand.

Shippo pouted, folding his arms in a very Inu Yasha-style pose.

"Come now ladies, I wouldn't do anything wrong by telling him the truth. And besides he wants to know." Miroku pointed out.

Shippo blinked big green eyes at his adoptive mother. "Please, Kagome."

The young miko groaned. She turned to glare at the monk. "I swear Miroku if he comes back sounding like you, I really will make Sango a set subjugation beads for you."

Miroku gulped and then raised his right hand. "I swear I shall be on my very best behavior."

"Yay!" Shippo hopped from Kagome to Miroku's shoulder.

Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome. "Are you sure you want that lech teaching him that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Unless, you want to."

"Feh."

"That's what I thought."

"Come along Shippo, let's go have a talk." Miroku moved ahead of the group putting some distance between them.

Sango watched them with trepidation. "I'm not sure if that was such a good idea." She then grinned somewhat evilly. "But on the bright side, if he comes back a pervert, then I'll get to sit Miroku as often as I want."

Ahead, Shippo was already pressing the monk for information. "So, where do pups come from?"

"Well, do you know how in the spring the flowers grow and all the bees buzz around suck the nectar from them to make honey, right?" Miroku was trying his best to be tactful, especially with possible sittings in the future.

Shippo frowned. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with pups?"

"Well, when a bee puts his stinger in the flower to get the nectar, he picks up little particles of pollen. When he flies to a new flower to get more, he leaves behind some of the first flowers pollen. The second flower takes the pollen inside its bud and it grows a seed."

Shippo stared at the monk as if he'd lost his mind, but continued to listen.

"Soon after there will be a new flower that will grow off of the original as a new smaller bud."

"So, what does that have to do with pups?"

"Well, women are the same way. The guy deposits the pollen like the bee and she grows the bud for him."

Shippo glanced back over his shoulder at his surrogate father. The hanyou was watching them intensely, his ears cocked forward, ignoring Kagome and Sango's chatter beside him. "So, Inu Yasha stung Kagome?"

Miroku nearly stumbled. "Well, not exactly." Then he grinned. "But kind of."

Inu Yasha growled. "Watch it monk!"

Miroku glanced over his shoulder at the glaring hanyou. He'd forgotten how acute his companion's hearing was. "If you'd rather do this…" He gestured at Shippo.

Inu Yasha made a face. "Just watch it. I don't want my kit coming back sounding like you."

Five sets of eyes turned to stare at Inu Yasha, the world around him going completely silent. Inu Yasha noticed the looks of astonishment on everyone's faces and growled. "What?"

Kagome smiled. "Inu Yasha…."

Her mate suddenly realized what he'd said and blushed deeply. "Feh. I didn't say anything. I was just telling the truth. Miroku's a pervert, always has been, always will be."

Shippo meanwhile was beaming. His big green eyes were large and round. Forgetting completely about Miroku and his lesson on the birds and the bees, he turned and hopped down right in front of Inu Yasha. His surrogate father paused and looked down at him. The others remained quiet, watching. Shippo opened his mouth and closed it several times, before finally getting his voice to work. "Do…do you mean that Inu Yasha?"

Very aware of all the eyes watching him, Inu Yasha's blush returned full force. He opened his mouth to reject the claim, but something made him pause. Something in the kit's eyes reminded him strangely of himself at that age. He had only had his mother to take care of him and a part of him had missed having his father there to make proud. He had looked for father figures while at that age, desperate to find a male to imitate, to prove his worth to. Shippo too had lost his parents at an even younger age than him.

That's why at that moment, despite the onlookers, he responded with the truth. "Of course I meant it. You've been calling Kagome 'mama' for months now."

"Inu Yasha…" Shippo's eyes shimmered in the sunlight with unshed tears. Inu Yasha had never openly accepted him as a true part of his family. True, he had been living with Kagome and Inu Yasha since they had mated and married, but Inu Yasha had never openly called him 'his kit' before.

The hanyou turned back on his gruff exterior and stalked past the still glowing kit. The others watched as he walked on ahead. Sango moved off to walk with Miroku and Kagome knelt beside Shippo. She set a hand on his shoulder and he turned his watery gaze on her. "Mama." He half mumbled as he leapt into her arms and buried his face in her neck. Kagome smiled as she hugged him tightly. She had always known Inu Yasha had felt like Shippo was his responsibility, but he had never brought himself to admit it aloud. And she had also known that Shippo had continuously sought Inu Yasha's approval wither either knew it or not.

"Hurry up, wench." Inu Yasha had paused a few feet ahead and was waiting.

Kagome continued to smile as she stood, still holding Shippo close and began to follow her mate once more. "It's time to go home."

&&&&&&

Time passed as Inu Yasha's pack settled into a routine of being demon slayers for hire. Kagome and Inu Yasha had tried the well when they returned from the Northern lands but as Kagome had suspected it had closed when the jewel had been purified. Though Kagome would not admit it, she did mourn the loss of her family and their support. Inu Yasha comforted her as best he could. He knew in time she would heal and so he gave her time, as much as she needed. He grew even more watchful of her as the new life within her grew everyday. The only ones he would allow to touch her were immediate members of his pack. And so time passed.

&&&&

Three months after his discovery of his new pet, Uenho sat watching the young man swipe at fish in a river. Yes, the 'beast' had become a 'man'. He no longer growled in incoherent noises, but spoke with jutted words. And his education was also succeeding well. He no longer needed to keep him chained, even at night the young man was free. Uenho had taught him to hunt, to fend for himself, and to walk upright like a man rather than on all fours as he was prone to when he had found him. Yet there was still a wild streak in him, which was yet to be tamed. However, his mind was lump of clay which could easily be molded to whatever the great demon decided.

Uenho shifted on the riverbank, causing a single white dog ear to flick in his direction. Though much to Uenho's pleasure, the golden eyes did not turn to seek him out as they would have only a short time ago. 'He is getting stronger by the day. Soon, very soon.' His prize had gained weight at remarkable speed. He had also toned, muscles now rippled over his back and stomach and arms. His senses were sharper as well, and each day he became faster in his hunts. An evil smirk crossed Uenho's lips. "Boy."

This time he turned toward the snake. "Yes, master."

"Have you eaten your fill?"

"Yes, master."

"Come and sit." Uenho gestured at a place before him.

The young man nodded and waded out of the river to sit before his lord.

"What is your mission?"

The golden eyes slanted. "To destroy the hanyou and capture the miko."

"Why must you destroy the hanyou?"

"He is evil. He left me to starve. He kills other demons. He has injured Master."

"What will be your reward if you kill him?"

The young man smirked. "His mate will be mine."

"What of his human companions?"

"They are weak. They are worthless."

Uenho smirked. "Very good my boy."

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"What will you do with the miko? Will you hurt her?"

"I have told you, she is mine first, then you may have her. Do not concern yourself with what I plan for her." The young man ducked his silvery head obediently. "Besides you should be making plans of your own. The question is what will you do with her?"

This time the young man smirked as well. Visions of pleasure danced wildly in his mind. His Master had allowed him to scent the place she had been kept a few months earlier. Aside from the scent of his rival's unborn pup, she had smelt heavenly. And each day the desire to take her grew stronger within him. 'Mine.'

&&&&&

Winter came and went in Kaede's village. The mornings still remained cold but by midday the frost would be gone and a touch of spring would be in the air. On one such morning in early March Inu Yasha woke to the sound of the bell at the shrine being rung. It had been placed there so that Sango and Miroku would not have to come all the way to their home to rouse him when needed. Now the hanyou hated the thing, because it drew him away from his very pregnant, sleeping mate.

Slowly he unwound himself from her to slip from the warmth of the many pelts. He nearly turned back when she let out a small whimper in her sleep from the loss of his warmth. He watched her carefully as he slipped on him hakama and haori, placing Tetsusaiga at his side.

Finally, he bent and kissed her brow. "I love you, Kagome." He brushed a lock of hair from her face and she turned into his touch. That was when he withdrew completely from her, forcing himself to door leading into the hall.

"Shippo."

The kit appeared in his doorway looking half-asleep. "Hmm?"

"Shippo, stay with Kagome. I hear the bell at the shrine. It's probably just another demon attacking the workers in the western fields. I shouldn't be long. Tell Kagome when she wakes up."

Shippo blinked, a little more awake now. "Okay." He trotted passed his surrogate father into the bedroom beyond. Inu Yasha watched as the kit found a warm place in the furs to curl up beside his mother. Certain that his mate was still sleeping soundly and that the kit was close at hand, Inu Yasha finally slipped out of the house and into the forest beyond.

As he bounded off the porch onto the path leading to the village, he paused and cocked his nose into the wind. For a moment he had thought he'd caught a familiar scent of a not so friendly serpent, but just a quickly it had vanished. He frowned as he glanced back over his shoulder at his home. 'It must have been my imagination. I'll be back soon, Kagome.' He finally turned and sprinted off toward the village and his companions that awaited him.

&&&&&&

Unknown to Inu Yasha, lurking several hundred yards away, hidden in the brush and down wind from the inuhanyou, two pairs of eyes watched his exit.

"Now, master?"

"No, not yet. The kitsune is still inside. We will wait."

"Yes, master."

&&&&&

A little while later, Kagome woke. She frowned even before opening her eyes. Inu Yasha's warmth had left her. She opened her eyes and sighed. He was not even in their home, should would have sensed his aura. At her side was curled Shippo, which elicited another sigh from the miko. Inu Yasha was in the habit recently of leaving Shippo with her when he took off to help Sango and Miroku slay demons.

Kagome wiped a hand over her eyes. The thought of them leaving her behind depressed her. Inu Yasha had insisted she stay behind once she had begun to show in her third month. At first she had protested, but Inu Yasha had said that if demons knew she was with pup then they would target her in an attempt to enrage him. He had practically begged her to stay behind for her own safety, and Kagome had finally relented. She couldn't exactly keep up with her companions in her condition, let alone fight. The truth was she was in no condition for battle, but that was little consolation to the miko who'd spent the last four years in constant battle at her hanyou's side.

She sighed again and pushed her six month heavy body to a seated position. She ran a hand over her protruding belly. 'Well, I can't put you in danger, can I, little one? I guess my job is to guard you.' A small smile crossed her lips. 'Yes, my job is to protect you. And Inu Yasha will protect us both.'

Beside her Shippo stirred and lifted his head. "Kagome, you're awake?"

She smiled. "Yes, good morning, Shippo."

He smiled too. "Inu Yasha said to tell you the bell was ringing and he figured it was some demons attacking the western field again. He said he shouldn't be long."

Kagome nodded. "He should be back soon then. Why don't you help me make him some breakfast?"

"Sure!"

Kagome winced a little at the kit's new energy. "Alright, you go get us some fish from the stream, okay. And I'll make some rice."

Shippo hopped up. "I'll be right back!" The boy disappeared beyond the shoji screen door into the hall and then sprinted back through and out the back of the master bedroom door with a bucket in his hand.

Kagome smiled a little brighter and pulled herself up, donning one of the many daily wear kimonos Inu Yasha had provided her with. She had given up on her modern clothes which were too tight now to wear. The kimonos were much more comfortable and could be easily adjusted to accommodate her growing belly.

Her stomach rumbled and she patted it warmly. A small kick came in response and she laughed. "You're getting to be as impatient as your father." She made her way into the small pantry to get a pot and a bucket. With Inu Yasha off hunting demons and Shippo hunting up breakfast, she would have to gather her own water and start the fire in the hearth.

Kagome made her way to the front of the house and pushed open the doors, letting a cool morning breeze drift through the house. Then she made her way down the few steps and into the yard to the small well.

Inu Yasha and Miroku had spent nearly a whole day digging it and planking it with a wooden wall. It was much smaller than the Bone Eater's Well. A full grown adult had a hard time standing at the bottom and stretching both arms to full length. Of course, this well was not meant for people to stand in, it was meant for water which it provided abundantly.

Kagome now leaned on the edge and lowered a bucket down to fill with water. Slowly she drew it up. 'Kami, it's so heavy. I don't remember water being this heavy before.' She struggled getting it the last few inches to the top and sighed when she got it up far enough she could grasp it. She wiped a hand over her brow where sweat had gathered. "Wow, that's quite a chore in my state."

"What are you doing?"

Kagome gasped and turned too quickly, knocking the freshly filled bucket to the ground, spilling its contents. Kagome stared in shock at Inu Yasha and then glared. "Inu Yasha! What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that!"

He made a funny face. "Not to?"

"You made me spill the water too." Kagome frowned down at her soaked house shoes.

"I'll get you some more." Inu Yasha collected the bucket and dropped it back into the well.

Kagome watched him curiously. Normally, and especially of late, he would have complained about her trying to carry something as heavy as a bucket of water. Yet he did not even comment on it as he pulled the bucket easily back over the ledge of the well. 'What's even stranger is I didn't even feel him approach. Even now, it's like his demonic aura has vanished all together.'

Inu Yasha turned back to her with the full bucket. "What did you need the water for?"

Kagome frowned. "I was going to make breakfast, but maybe I should make some herbal tea for you instead. Are you feeling all right?" She reached a hand out to touch his forehead and he stiffened slightly. Kagome withdrew her hand, her frown deepening. Rarely had Inu Yasha ever backed away from her touch, only once to her memory had he ever pulled away from and that had been when he was a full demon. 'Something's wrong.'

She looked down at her feet and turned toward the house. She climbed the steps slowly and kicked off the soaked house-shoes. She glanced back over her shoulder at Inu Yasha. He was following her at a distance, watching her every move. What was it about his actions that bothered her so?

Kagome settled beside the hearth and moved around some of the logs within it. She glanced up again to find the hanyou standing in the doorway, looking around their home as if he'd never seen it before. He scrunched up his nose for a moment, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. He felt her watching him and he turned his gaze on her.

"Inu Yasha, bring me the water. I'll make some breakfast." He slowly moved inside the house and set the bucket beside her. "I was going to make fish and rice for breakfast, but would you like some of the Ramen Mom sent?"

He cocked his head to the side as if he wasn't sure what she was talking about, which was by far the weirdest reaction he'd had that morning. Usually her hanyou would jump at the chance for his favorite food. "Um, sure."

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice came from the back yard of the house. He sounded panicked and frightened.

Kagome turned to watch the back shoji screen of the master bedroom fly open. The sound of little fox feet against the wooden floor echoed softly as Shippo came barreling through the house. "Shippo, what is it?"

The kit slid to a stop beside her. "Kagome are you all right?"

Kagome frowned for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "Of course, I am. Why?"

"I smelt an unfamiliar scent while I was catching fish. I thought maybe something had happened to you and Inu Yasha-"

"It's okay, Shippo. Inu Yasha's here now. Everything's fine."

The kit looked around the house and frowned up at his surrogate mother. "No, he's not."

"Yes, he is. He right over…." Kagome paused as she turned to look at the place Inu Yasha had been standing only a few moments earlier. Kagome pushed herself to her feet and went to the door. There was no sign of him in the yard either. "I don't get it. Why would he run off like that?" She turned and seated herself again beside the still unlit fire. Placing a hand to her forehead, she sighed. 'Maybe, I'm the one getting sick.'

&&&&&

A/N: Inu Yasha NOT knowing what Ramen is! How ghastly! Hope you enjoyed. -


	11. Clues

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long. My sister got married recently and with all the trips home in preparation for the wedding and all the time I've had to spend helping getting last minute things done, I just haven't had much time to write. I'm still rather busy because I'm now looking for a house. My new beau and I are planning on getting engaged soon and are looking for rings. We've already sort of set a date for the wedding. NEXT AUGUST! WOOOHOOO! He's an absolute doll. Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't want to know my life story. I'll let you get to reading the fic now, because that's the real reason you're here!

Last time: "I smelt an unfamiliar scent while I was catching fish. I thought maybe something had happened to you and Inu Yasha-"

"It's okay, Shippo. Inu Yasha's here now. Everything's fine."

The kit looked around the house and frowned up at his surrogate mother. "No, he's not."

"Yes, he is. He's right over…." Kagome paused as she turned to look at the place Inu Yasha had been standing only a few moments earlier. Kagome pushed herself to her feet and went to the door. There was no sign of him in the yard either. "I don't get it. Why would he run off like that?" She turned and seated herself again beside the still unlit fire. Placing a hand to her forehead, she sighed. 'Maybe, I'm the one getting sick.'

&&&&&

Chapter 10 - Clues

Inu Yasha retuned about an hour after Shippo had smelt the strange scent by the stream. As he approached his home, he encountered a new scent. This one was unfamiliar, but for some reason it sent chills down his spine and made his ears twitch. Fear raced unchecked through him as he bounded at break-neck speed toward the house. "Kagome!"

As he landed on the porch and rushed into the house, he found Kagome trying to get to her feet. He helped her up and hugged her tightly. "Are you all right?"

Kagome allowed him to hold her. She could feel his heart racing. "Inu Yasha, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Inu Yasha began to growl as he took in the scent of the room. Beyond the wonderful smell of Ramen cooking, the foul unfamiliar scent permeated the room. He pulled back from her to look her in the eyes. "Who was here!"

Kagome blinked. "No one's been here, except you and Shippo and me."

Inu Yasha glared. She was lying to him! He could smell the other male. What did she think, his nose didn't work? How could she-why would she lie to him? His glare darkened. "Kagome, I can smell him! Who was it! If he threatened you, so you'd lie…I'll-"

Kagome glared back this time. "I am not lying. No one has been here! What is with you today? You've been acting strange all morning."

Inu Yasha blinked down at her, pausing for a moment. He touched upon their growing bond. He could feel frustration and worry from his mate, but there was no indication that she was lying. Whenever Kagome tried to hide small things from him, he could always feel the suppression of emotion and the brimming anticipation of springing some surprise on him. She was not feeling any of those at the moment. In fact, she was feeling quite the opposite. He frowned. "Kagome, this is the first time I've seen you since I left to slay that demon with Sango and Miroku."

Kagome felt her knees go weak and she clumsily lowered herself back to the mat she had been sitting on. Inu Yasha followed her down, a steadying hand around her waist. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his. "But Inu Yasha, you….you were here. You helped me carry the water from the well."

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, Kagome. I haven't been here since I left this morning. Sango and Miroku can vouch for that."

Fear darkened Kagome's eyes. "But…but if it wasn't you, then who?"

About that time, Shippo appeared from his bedroom, carrying the small box of playing cards. "Kagome, will you play cards with me?"

"Shippo!" Inu Yasha stood up and glared daggers at the kit. Shippo froze, he knew he was in deep trouble. Inu Yasha looked really mad. "Where were you?"

"I-I-I was catching fish."

"What! I told you to stay with Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded, getting the hanyou's attention once more. "Don't yell at him. I asked Shippo to catch some fish for breakfast."

"But you're making Ramen."

"You…he…I asked you if you wanted Ramen and you said yes, so I made Shippo and I some fish and rice, and you some Ramen."

"You talked to him, and you still didn't know he wasn't me!" Inu Yasha was flabbergasted. How could a demon disguise itself well enough to trick his own mate?

Kagome lowered her eyes. "You were acting sort of weird. I just thought you weren't feeling well, so I suggested the Ramen. It always makes you feel better." She swallowed hard. How had she allowed herself to be tricked like that? Looking back she could see all the signs so clearly. 'But he had looked like Inu Yasha in every way, down to the rosary beads. He had moved like him and sounded like him too. They are the same in every way, except the strange awkwardness I'd felt from him.' Then it hit her. "His aura, I never felt his aura." She looked up. "I never felt your aura. It was like it wasn't there at all."

Inu Yasha settled back down beside her, a deep frown forming on his lips. "You mean he had no aura? But how can that be? The only thing I can recall ever blocking an aura like that was the fuyohiki. But that was destroyed along with Naraku's heart."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know how he prevented me from feeling it, but I didn't." She reached out and grasped his hand tightly. Her eyes filled with new determination. "But what I do know is now that he's showed himself and I know what to look for. I won't let him near me or our child again."

Inu Yasha squeezed her hand tightly. He nodded firmly. "Alright, but you have to promise me you won't let Shippo out of sight from now on. You may know what to look for but he knows what to smell for."

"But Inu Yasha…"

He growled. "No buts, or you won't be able to even go to the bathroom without me."

Kagome blushed. "Inu Yasha!"

"I mean it, wench! Promise me!"

Kagome grumbled. It was humiliating thinking that she had to be protected by Shippo all the time when Inu Yasha wasn't around. But it was far worse knowing she had been so blatantly tricked by some strange demon pretending to be her mate. She drug in a deep breath. "Okay, I promise. Anytime you're away, I'll keep Shippo with me the whole time."

"Good."

A moment later Kagome found herself being crushed against his chest, a deep sigh brushing through her hair. Beneath her ear she could hear his heart beat, still fast and hard. 'He was scared.' Her heart sank further and her body collapsed into his. 'I'm so stupid.' Tears sprang to her eyes unwarranted. "Oh, Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry." The tears fell in rivers of silver now and no matter how she begged them to stop there was no end to them.

Inu Yasha clutched her tighter and began his soft rumbling to soothe her. "Don't worry, koi. I'm here now and nothing will ever touch you."

&&&&

Several miles away beside the same river they had visited earlier that day, Uenho struck out in seething wrath. "You impudent whelp! I saved you! I fed you! I clothed you! And you repay me by nearly getting caught by a puny fox cub!"

The young man with long silver hair coward backward, a hand covering his swelling eye and another on his injured ribs. "But Master, I did not get caught. I heard him long before he reached the house. You were not there or you would know…umph." The young man tumbled backwards into the water as he was struck again. This time when he raised his eyes to Uenho there was defiance and anger that danced behind his golden orbs.

"Do not presume to tell me what I would or would not know! You belong to me! You owe me your very life!"

The young man lowered his eyes as they filled with what resembled the hurt of a small child reprimanded by a parent. "Master, forgive me."

Uenho turned his back on him. "Next time, you had better not make her suspicious either. Or I will kill you."

The young man's eyes widened but he remained silent as he watched Uenho walk away. 'I don't know what to do.' He lowered his eyes to water's reflective surface and stared at the face that looked back at him. 'Why do I look like that man? Why does that woman's scent drive me mad?' He thought back to the woman beside the well, the one Uenho had promised him. She was so beautiful and kind. He dreaded what Uenho had in store for her. The reflection that stared back up at him, scowled. 'I won't let him hurt her! I don't care if he does try to kill me! She was kind to me, even if she did think I was her mate.'

He pulled himself from the water and shook himself dry on the shore. He was feeling tired and vulnerable. So, despite his injuries, his instinct drove him into the tree branches above, where he tried to soothe them without the tender care of a miko-mate.

&&&&&

After hearing Inu Yasha's tale of the strange demon, Miroku and Sango decided it would be a good idea to move in with the couple for awhile. Kagome was also becoming heavier with child and the daily tasks of the feudal era were becoming more and more difficult for her. Sango took over the tasks of drawing water and cooking, and also protecting Kagome during the day. Inu Yasha and Miroku would leave to slay demons but they would always return before the sun would set. Miroku told Sango in quiet tones that he could tell his hanyou companion was very worried about the incident with the stranger and had no intention of leaving her alone overnight, not even with Sango and Shippo protecting her.

Near the end of Kagome's ninth month a large dark bird floated down to land on the porch. Sango was about to shoo it away when she realized it was familiar. "Kagome, isn't this Kyouko's bird?"

Kagome looked past her friend at the dark bird. "Yes, I think it is."

"I wonder what its doing here?"

Kagome pointed at one of its legs. "There's a note tied to it."

Sango knelt and untied the note. "It's from Yukkana to you, Kagome." She passed the slip of paper to her friend.

Kagome eagerly unfolded the letter to drink in its contents.

"Hello Kagome,

I hope this letter finds both you and your stubborn mate doing well. I wanted to tell you, that I believe its time you started wearing the fire-rat kimono. It should prove very handy in the coming days. I cannot tell you more, except for this, be wise and kind as you always are and all things will turn out well in the end. I would have come myself to see you, but thanks to your generous wish my very overprotective mate refuses to let me do anything! If he's this bad at three weeks, he'll be just awful at nine months! Be safe Kagome and scratch that mate of yours behind the ear for me.

Yukkana"

Kagome stared at the second half of the letter for a moment and then burst out laughing. "What is it? What did she say?" Sango came close to look over her shoulder.

Kagome grinned. "It seems Yukkana is going to have a cub and Kyouko is having a worse time than Inu Yasha."

Sango settled beside her. "Well, can you really blame him? For so long they weren't even able to have kids and now that he has an heir, he's not likely to risk her loosing it over anything."

Kagome chuckled. "I know, but demons whether it be half or full, seem to be extremely unreasonable when their mates are expecting."

"What else does she say?"

"Well, she does say something about me wearing the kimono she gave me. Its rather vague, but she says it'll come in handy."

"Well, I would certainly take her word for it. Maybe, you should even start wearing it right now. I could get it for you."

"Hmm, that may be a good idea."

That evening when Inu Yasha and Miroku returned, Kagome showed him the letter. "I sent a letter back to let them know what's been going on and about that strange demon as well."

Inu Yasha frowned. "If Yukkana has seen something, we'll have to be extra careful for a while." He looked up at his friends. "We'll all need to be on alert. Kagome, don't go anywhere without one of us with you, okay. We can't be too careful with that strange demon running around."

"But that's been months ago now. Do you actually think he's still around?" Kagome was not so sure that a demon would hang around that long without taking some action against them.

"Feh, it don't matter if he is or not. He ain't getting anywhere close to you." Kagome smiled at her mate and rubbed one of his ears, which gained her a small scowl for doing it in front of the others.

"I promise to be careful, okay?" Inu Yasha nodded his agreement and they all settled down for the night.

&&&&&

Late one afternoon in Kagome's last week, the bell rang at the shrine. Inu Yasha woke Kagome from a nap he had insisted she take. "Come on, the bell at the shrine is ringing."

Kagome blinked at him blurrily. "What does that have to do with me? You're not actually letting me go, are you?"

He snorted. "Don't be stupid, wench. I'm taking you to Kaede's hut. You and Sango will stay there."

Kagome was awake now with a scowl set in place. "Sango and I have been fine here by ourselves the last dozen times you and Miroku left to slay demons, why do we have to go to Kaede's now?"

Sango, who'd been standing nearby, came forward. "Kagome, if you go into labor while they're gone, I'll need help. I'm not a trained mid-wife like Kaede."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Alright." She allowed Inu Yasha and Sango to help her to her feet. As they began to walk to the village, the wind picked up slightly and Kagome shivered a bit.

Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air. "Smells like rain. You better stay inside, wench."

"If you're so worried about me, why don't you stay and let Miroku and Sango go for a change?" Kagome looked to where their friends were walking several paces ahead.

Inu Yasha grunted feeling a little guilty for leaving his mate at such precarious time. "I can't Kagome. Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel any more and Sango's been out of action for several months now. If I let them go, its likely one of them will get killed."

Kagome frowned and watched the ground beneath her pass. She could no longer see her feet and trusted Inu Yasha to guide her safely. The wind whipped around them and she tightened her hold on Inu Yasha's hand. The truth was she was a little frightened. She knew she was very close now and the baby could come any time. Inu Yasha was her sense of security and safety. She didn't want to be separated from him now of all times, she needed him.

Inu Yasha was aware of the slight tinge of fear in his mate's scent. His grip tightened around her waist and he squeezed the hand that held his. "I'm here, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you."

She paused as they came into sight of the village and turned to face him. "Inu Yasha, please hurry back."

He pulled her against his chest as tightly as he dared. "I won't be gone long, I swear and I'll come right back." He nuzzled her neck. "I love you, koi."

She clutched his haori and breathed deeply. "I love you too, Inu Yasha."

Overhead storm clouds gathered as the sun set along the horizon. Inu Yasha finally prompted them on, though he would have much rather stood there and held her close the whole night. By the time they reached the hut, Sango and Shippo were already seated beside the hearth. Inu Yasha helped Kagome to a place beside the fire as well and then turn to glare at Kaede. "You better take care of her, hag, or you'll meet the sharp end of my Tetsusaiga."

Kaede did nothing more than sigh. By this point she was used to Inu Yasha's constant insults. As a matter of fact, she had come to think of them as a show of affection more than anything else. "I shall do that my boy. Now ye and Miroku should be on your way before the storm hits."

Inu Yasha snorted and then turned back to Kagome. He lifted her chin and kissed her warmly. "I'll be back soon."

Kagome nodded bravely as he stood to leave. Once the hanyou and monk were on their way, she hung her head and tried to hide the tears that slipped out from her companions. It was useless, they already knew. Sango's warm arms wrapped around her and Kaede murmured something about tea and sleep.

As the world outside grew colder and the wind picked up speed, Kagome was aware of a small pain in her abdomen. It was small and only lasted a few moments, and so she dismissed it.

"They'll be back really soon, you'll see. They were just going a short ways. Kirara took them too. She'll make sure they head right back. Besides, I don't think we could keep Inu Yasha away from you for very long. He's like a dog with a bone around you these days."

Sango's light joke made Kagome feel a little better and she wiped away the tears. She gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks, Sango."

Kaede hung a pot above the fire. "Now, child, ye know Inu Yasha never would have gone unless he absolutely had too."

Shippo, who'd been left with the girls as Inu Yasha's "watch-dog", scooted closer. "Yeah, he didn't want to go. Inu Yasha may be an idiot and even mean sometimes, but he'd never be that mean."

Kagome smiled a little broader and bent slightly to hug her adoptive son. "Thanks, Shippo. That means a lot to me." Kagome winced inwardly as the same small pain shot through her. This time it lasted a few seconds longer. 'I'm just getting a little stressed. I'm sure its nothing.'

A little later, Kaede poured them each a cup of hot tea. Kagome sat against the wall working on her third cup and gazing into her it as if held the secrets of the universe. The world outside had grown dark and the wind howled as it swept around the edge of the hut, shaking the mat door a bit.

"Are ye hungry, child?"

Kagome looked up at Kaede where she and Sango sat close talking softly. "Well, a little, I guess." She looked back into her cup as the pain returned to her midsection, this time it was much stronger but it still passed relatively fast.

"What would ye like?"

Absent mindedly Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha's image popped into her mind. "Usually Inu Yasha gets me one of the sweet melons from the market."

Kagome had barely finished her statement, when Shippo hopped up. "I'll go get you one!" Before anyone could protest the kit and had bounded off the platform and through the mat door.

"Boy, he's eager to help these days." Sango poured herself another cup.

"I think he's still trying to make up for leaving me alone that one time and disappointing Inu Yasha." Kagome smiled slightly. "Inu Yasha would never admit it but he's actually very proud of Shippo for staying with me all that time."

"Yeah, well maybe Inu Yasha should tell him, before he gets himself sick or hurt trying to please him." Sango took a sip of the tea and looked out the window. "Well, they should be done soon and headed back."

"I hope they make it back before the rain starts." Kagome pulled the blanket Kaede had lent her a little closer.

The mat door was pushed aside and a very windblown Inu Yasha stepped inside. "Kagome, are you all right?"

Sango nearly dropped her cup. "Inu Yasha?" She looked past the hanyou for her own husband. "Where's Miroku?"

The hanyou glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "He'll be here soon. I was worried about Kagome, so I came back early." He turned his gaze back to the young miko. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Inu Yasha the storm is about to break, it would not be good for her to be caught in the rain." Kaede scolded.

Inu Yasha snorted. "I know that, old hag. Come on, Kagome, let's go." This time he came forward and helped her to her feet.

She blinked at him as he pulled her toward the door. "What about Shippo?"

"He can stay here tonight. He'll be fine. Don't you want to go home?" He looked down at her expectantly.

"Of course, but-"

"Then let's go." This time he pulled her from the hut, none-to-gently and into the cold wind.

Lightening sparked above them and thunder crackled through the sky. "Inu Yasha, maybe we should stay here. It's about to rain." Kagome spoke loudly to be heard over the storm.

"No, we can't." His grip on her hand was like iron and his pace was fast, so fast Kagome could barely keep up.

"Inu Yasha, is something wrong?" Kagome panted and tried to pull her hand away. Inu Yasha seemed to not hear her as he drug her further into the forest. 'Wait, the forest? Why are we going into the forest? I thought we were going home.' Panic began to fill her, everything was happening too fast. Something was definitely wrong. "Inu Yasha, stop! Please!" Pain suddenly shot through her midsection, this time it was five times as strong as had been the last time. Kagome gasped and ripped her hand away from Inu Yasha, as she stopped to lean against a tree.

He turned to look at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Kagome suddenly realized what had happened. They had made it to a small stream and were now rather far from the village. Kagome scooted slightly away from the man before her. "Who…who are you?"

He blinked at her. "What are you talking about, Kagome? I'm your mate. Now listen to me. There's a safe place out of the storm just ahead."

Kagome scooted a little further. There was no way she could make a run for it. The pain was coming in longer intervals now. All she could do was buy time and wait for help. "You're not Inu Yasha."

"What! Do you know what you're saying, wench!"

Kagome moved to the side of her tree and used it for support. "I know Inu Yasha. I know his aura, I know his touch, I know him. And you are not him!"

The man looked down. It was true, he'd been found out. He was not this Inu Yasha and he never could be. He was his own person. "Damn it, you have to come with me, please! You're in danger!"

Kagome looked deep into the golden eyes that looked so familiar, yet so different. In some weird way, she felt he was telling the truth. Perhaps after years of watching Inu Yasha she had caught onto the little nuances that no one else could see. She drew the fire-rat kimono closer and swallowed hard. "I can't. Inu Yasha will come for me. He'll kill you for trying to take me away. I have to go back."

She started to step away from the tree, but the young man moved towards her and Kagome froze. She had never been afraid of Inu Yasha, not after their first encounter, not even when he'd turned demon. Yet in that moment real fear gripped her heart. She had no idea what this man who resembled the person she loved so much wanted with her or what he would to her or the child she still carried.

"You have to come with me!" He started for her once more.

Kagome stumbled backwards and into another tree. "Please! No!"

"Stay away from her, you bastard!" A flash of lightening lit the tree above her revealing a very angry Inu Yasha. His eyes glowed red for a moment in the darkness as rain began to pour down upon them. "Lay one hand on her and I'll rip your beating heart out!" In a flash he was on the ground before her, snarling at the would-be imposter.

"You stay out of this! My master will kill you soon enough! Then she'll be mine and I don't plan on letting him have her!"

"You're dead!" Inu Yasha bounded forward and the two men rolled upon the quickly muddying ground.

Kagome groaned as she clutched the tree. 'This can't be happening! Not now!' Her abdomen felt heavy and her legs felt weak. She knew what the pains were now. They were contractions! She was going into labor, in the middle of the rain, in the middle of a battle! She slid down to the trunk and tried to make herself conformable on the large roots.

A malicious laugh echoed off the trees and in the howling wind. "So, my pet thought he would betray his master."

&&&&&

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I know you're all just dying to get more Inu in your diet, so I hope this fills you up for a while. I'm still very busy, so I can't guarantee any more updates for a while, but I promise to try.


	12. Strength

Disclaimer: If Romiko Takahashi ever gives Inu to me, you'll be the first to know, 'cause I'll rub it in everyone's faces. Hahahaha!

A/N: I know you're all dying for an update, so here's one of them at least. I will TRY to update soon, no guarantees. Read my note at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Last time: She knew what the pains were now. They were contractions! She was going into labor, in the middle of the rain, in the middle of a battle! She slid down to the trunk and tried to make herself conformable on the large roots.

A malicious laugh echoed off the trees and in the howling wind. "So, my pet thought he would betray his master."

&&&&&

Chapter 11 – Strength

Kagome felt her body go cold and it was not from the freezing rain either. She turned to face the owner of the voice as the two men paused in the struggle to see who had spoken. Neither combatant really needed to look, for their noses had already told them who it was.

The shadowy figure of Uenho emerged from the darkness. His black and red eyes glowed in the darkness. The imposter drew away Inu Yasha, his eyes wide. "Mmmmaster…?"

Uenho sneered. "Did you actually think you could betray me?"

The young man took a step back. "Well…I…uh…"

"Have you forgotten who saved you? Have you forgotten who you serve?" Uenho glared, his eyes flashing from black to red to black.

The imposter fell to his knees. "Please, Master, please forgive me."

Uenho's sneer grew once more. "Then do as your master commands, slay Inu Yasha. I have already promised you the woman after I am done with her."

The young man stood slowly. He uncertainly turned to look at Inu Yasha. Kagome could see the hesitation in his eyes. "You don't have to do this." Tears began to stream down her checks. "Please don't do this."

The imposter shook his head in confusion. He mumbled into the wind. "I just don't know…"

"Don't be an idiot!" Inu Yasha roared as he turned his attention back to Uenho. "If you kill me, Kagome dies too."

The young man's silver head swiveled sharply. "What?"

Inu Yasha glanced at him out the corner of his eye. "Are you stupid or something? We're mates. We're linked. If one of us dies, we both die."

The boy blinked at him in disbelief. Kagome panted softly as she spoke. "It's true." She watched him look her way and his eyes still seemed not believe what he was being told. 'He doesn't understand. He's like a child. Yes, that's it, he's just like a young child.' "Look." She pulled her kimono opened just enough that her mate mark could be seen. "Inu Yasha, show him yours." Inu Yasha grunted but obliged pulling open his haori to reveal the half moon with the single lightening bolt. Kagome continued to speak. "You see, we're connected."

Understanding finally filled his eyes as he saw the matching marks upon the two. He turned back to Uenho. "You lied to me? If he dies so does she."

Uenho didn't even bat an eye. "She'll live long enough for my purposes."

The young man snarled, flexing his claws in a mirror like image of Inu Yasha. "You bastard! I'll rip you apart!"

A small voice spoke from Uenho's shoulder. "My Lord, this one is no longer any use to you. Destroy him now." Both Inu Yasha and the imposter's white ears twitched forward to hear the voice over the storm still roaring above them.

"Who the hell is that?" Inu Yasha peered through the darkness at the tiny spider situated on the demon's shoulder. "A spider? You're taking orders from a spider?" He snorted. "That's pathetic."

Uenho seemed to ignore the comment as well as Inu Yasha all together. His attention was focused on the young man before him. "You worthless wretch, I never should have saved you from starvation and certain death."

"You only saved me to use me against your enemies just as the one that created me intended to do."

Uenho's fingers began to glow. "It no longer matters. You are no longer any use to me. You are therefore expendable!" He struck out with the glowing whip that seemed to appear from nowhere. The whip wrapped around the young man's neck and he was slung against a tree. The imposter cried out as he struck the tree with incredible force. His body went limp and he slid down to the settle at the trunk.

Uenho turned his attention now to Inu Yasha. "Now, it is your turn to die." His eyes glowed bright red with dark center as he took a step toward the inuhanyou and his mate.

Kagome scrunched her eyes closed against the increasing pain in her abdomen. Her finger nails dug into the tree she leaned against, but she suppressed the urge to cry out. If Inu Yasha knew she was in such pain he'd come to her and leave himself open to attack. No, she would not distract him from the demon that loomed so close, even though she could now feel a growing dampness beneath the many layers of her kimono that had nothing to do with pelting cold rain around her.

Inu Yasha moved to stand between the demon and his incapacitated mate. "You won't lay one hand on her."

Uenho sneered. "I need but kill only one of you." With that he swung the whip and Inu Yasha dodged it with far more skill than the imposter had.

"Feh, you're pathetic. Without the jewel you're nothing." He drew Tetsusaiga slowly. "You're dead." He charged the youkai with the fully transformed sword.

Uenho chuckled and he flicked the whip to wrap around the Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha continued his charge, but with a flick of Uenho's whip he yanked the blade from him. It flew several yards away and stabbed the muddy earth. Inu Yasha snarled and threw his arm up to protect himself from the onslaught of attacks that followed. While Inu Yasha was busy with Uenho, the imposter lifted his head slowly.

The young man watched as his would-be victim defended the young woman that he himself prized. The miko looked like she was in pain and when she met his gaze, he was aware of the coppery scent of her blood. Was she injured? He turned his attention back to Uenho just as he flung Inu Yasha to the side with a vicious swipe of his whip. Inu Yasha crashed hard into the mud several yards away, unmoving. Now, the taiyoukai's attention was fixed on the unprotected miko.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long. I no longer care if you are any use to me. Prepare yourself, wench!" A bolt of power flew from his fingers to strike her dead. Inu Yasha sat up in time to see the deadly attack. His horrified cry echoed off the trees, as in the same second Kagome called his name. But as the light faded, everyone gasped. The young man had flung himself into the path of the attack, protecting Kagome and receiving a searing hole in his chest.

He crumpled to his knees as Uenho cursed the boy's very existence. Inu Yasha stared at the man that looked so much like himself. A short while ago, he had been prepared to kill him for even laying a hand on his mate, but now he owed him her life. He stood and moved closer to Kagome, gathering Tetsusaiga as he went. Uenho would not have a second chance at such an attack, not as long as he breathed.

"I have had enough of this nonsense. You will all parish now." Uenho took a step toward the three, but paused as the small voice spoke up once more.

"I am disappointed Uenho. I thought you to be of more use than this. It seems I'll have to handle matters on my own." The tiny spider moved from Uenho's shoulder to the back of his neck. Without warning, the spider sunk his fangs into the taiyoukai and then his whole body. Uenho began to claw at his neck in a frenzied rage. But it was far too late, the spider was now deep inside his body. Uenho howled in panic and pain as he began to thrash about clawing at his face and chest.

The others watched with fascination as the demon finally collapsed against a tree. After a moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity, he rose slowly. His face was hidden in the darkness and by the demon's long hair which hung in wet stringy clumps. "Inu Yasha…."

Inu Yasha and Kagome gasped. Inu Yasha took a step back. "That voice… That's impossible! There is no way in hell he could have survived. Miroku sucked all the pieced up before his wind-tunnel sealed."

Kagome was stunned. She shook her head. "This can't be happening. How could Miroku's wind-tunnel have sealed in the first place if he wasn't dead."

But it was true, as the lightening crackled through the sky above it lit the demon's new features. There before them was no longer Uenho, but Naraku. He chuckled at the shocked expressions from the two that knew him so very well.

The imposter on the other hand, scoffed. "And just who the hell are you?"

Naraku stood tall. "I am the one that gave birth to you. And if I had truly been your master instead of Uenho, you never would have failed me. You have outlived your usefulness. Now, you shall suffer the same fate as Kagura." A tentacle struck out from the newly claimed body and impelled itself into the imposter's chest. Before anyone could react, Naraku had stolen his heart. The boy gagged as blood gushed from his chest and mouth. He collapsed to the forest floor.

"You bastard!" Inu Yasha's eyes flickered red. "How did you survive? And why did Miroku's wind-tunnel close if you weren't dead?"

Behind him Kagome let out a soft groan that she couldn't suppress. The baby would be there soon. The pain had increased and the urge to push was becoming stronger and stronger. Inu Yasha only allowed one ear to turn in her direction, although every instinct in his body wanted to be at her side. Naraku, however, was too dangerous and devious a foe to even turn his back on him for a moment.

The demon they believed to have been dead for so long, laughed. "You did nearly destroy me. That is most certainly true and for that I will make you suffer. But I was not completely destroyed. I returned to my original form, that of a tiny insignificant spider. I no longer had the power to maintain the curse I had set on the monk's family. I was powerless. And you and that wretched band of yours had made me that way. I was barely alive, so I had to bide my time and regain my strength." He absently looked down at his hands. "I thought this Uenho could possibly be a match for you and your bothersome brother Sesshomaru. But it seems I was mistaken. Even he could not accomplish with the Jewel of Four Souls, what I can accomplish by stealing his body."

"You're wrong." Everyone turned to look at Kagome. She was sweating, even in the cold rain. Her skin was pale and clammy. But her eyes held the truth. "You're no where near as strong as you once were. You're weak Naraku and without the Jewel, you'll never match up to Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha turned his attention fully back to Naraku, a sneer creased his lips. "She's right. Your aura is no stronger than Uenho's was before you took his body. And without the Jewel you're nothing."

"Nothing am I?" Naraku released an onslaught of attacks. Tentacles, whips and powerful bolts of energy shot forth. But Inu Yasha was prepared this time. He countered the attacks with ease even in the soaked surface of the earth.

"It's time to die Naraku. And you won't be coming back this time." Inu Yasha surged forward with Tetsusaiga releasing a Wind Scar unlike any he had ever released before. The earth rumbled beneath them, trees were shredded to splinters and chunks, boulders sprang into the sky, and Naraku was turned to ash.

Kagome turned to her side and pulled the fire-rat kimono up to shield herself as the debris from the tremendous Wind Scar began to crash back to earth. She gritted her teeth as she was pelted by spears of wood and large rocks. And then something warm and hard wrapped around her. Kagome knew instantly that Inu Yasha was covering her with his own body. He was there, he was protecting her, he was safe, and he was breathing. Kagome clutched at him as best she could. Squeezing her eyes closed, she suppressed her own personal pains as the world came down around them.

After a few moments the forest was silent again, except for the steady rain. Inu Yasha sat back and pulled the kimono down to look at his mate. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

She nodded and he helped her back to a sitting position against the tree. The world was now filled with mist and dust, creating a thick fog that lay against the earth. Kagome clutched his hand. "Inu Yasha, the pup is coming."

His ears flattened. "What! You can't have him here!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Well, I'll take you back to Kaede's."

Kagome shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I can't move. He is coming now, whether you or I like it or not."

"But…but you can't… I mean…"

"You'll have to help me, Inu Yasha. Please." Her dark eyes pleaded with him and he broke.

He took a deep breath. "Tell me what to do."

"We need something clean and dry to wrap him in. Tear a piece of one of my kimonos, the one that's to closest to my body, it'll be the cleanest." Inu Yasha did as he was instructed and growled slightly at the sight of her blood on the inside of the kimono. Kagome took the cloth and tucked it beside her breast to keep it dry. "It'll have to do."

She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the tree again as a waive of pain and the urge to push came once more. Inu Yasha stared at her, his pulse racing. 'I'm no midwife! I'm a hanyou! What the hell are we thinking!'

"Inu Yasha," Kagome panted between words, "I have to push. You have to catch him when he comes out."

Inu Yasha's eyes went as wide as saucers. "What!"

Kagome was in no mood to argue. "Inu Yasha!" She growled, little beads of sweat trickled down her face.

He swallowed once more. "O-okay." He positioned himself in front of her and lifted her kimono to look beneath it.

Kagome let out a sharp cry. "Can you see his head?"

It was dark and the moon and stars were hidden by the clouds and floating debris. Luckily, Inu Yasha had inherited wonderful night vision from his father. "Yes."

Kagome pushed and cried out once more as the pup's white haired head came forth. A few more moments and the newborn's body followed. Kagome collapsed against the tree with exhaustion. Inu Yasha stared at the tiny body that barely fit into his two palms. Kagome struggled to speak. "You have to…you have to make him cry."

Inu Yasha blinked. "What?"

"He has to take a breath. Slap his bottom, just a little." Kagome cracked an eye to watch her mate blink then nod. He gave the tiny infant a small smack on the bottom and it wailed like there was no tomorrow.

Inu Yasha flattened his ears and a pained expression crossed his face. "Did I hurt him?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "No, I'm sure you didn't. You just woke him up and made him breathe." She pulled the piece of cloth from inside her kimono and they wrapped the pup in it. Kagome held him low for the umbilical was still attached. "Inu Yasha tear two strips of cloth from my kimono and tie them here and here." She indicated two places along the cord. He did as he was told and then cut the cord between them with his claw.

Kagome finally sat back, leaning deeply into the tree. The rain began to fall a little harder as Inu Yasha climbed up to sit beside them. The two sheltered there new son between them, keeping him warm and dry. Inu Yasha kissed Kagome's brow. "I love you, Kagome."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "And I love you, Inu Yasha, with all that I am."

Not far away there was a soft gasp. Inu Yasha turned his head to look at the imposter where he lay on the ground. "So, you're still alive." The man's head rolled to the side to look at them, but he did not speak. "Tell me why? Why did you save Kagome?"

The answer was soft and barely audible over the rain. "She was kind to me." Blood dribbled from his lips and his eyes seemed to loose focus for a moment. It was true he was a demon and a full demon at that, but his heart had been destroyed with Naraku. The imposter's life was now measured in mere seconds.

Kagome lifted her head slightly to look at the man that lay dying before her. She couldn't help imagining him as Inu Yasha. How many times had he lain injured on the battlefield, so near to death? But this was different and surreal. No one would morn this man's death. No mate. No friends. No one would remember him. "What is your name?"

Two pairs of gold eyes turn to look at her. Inu Yasha watched her quietly but questioningly. But the other closed his eyes for a moment before responding. "I have no name."

Inu Yasha turned back to him with a scowl. "Neither that bastard Naraku nor Uenho would bother with something like that." Suddenly the imposter gagged and his chest heaved for a moment. Then he lie still, his head rolling away from them. Inu Yasha sighed. "He's gone."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she sobbed softly into her mate's shoulder. "He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die like that either, without even a name."

Inu Yasha pulled her a little closer, tucking their pup deeper between them. He could do nothing more than comfort her. He didn't understand completely what she was feeling, but he knew the tenderness and depth of her heart.

In the cold they sat silently, the only sounds Kagome's soft sobs and the pitter patter of the rain.

&&&&&

A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is short and it was also very long in the coming. But my life has been very chaotic. I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster that just won't stop! So my sister got married that was a good up- then I got engaged over Christmas, that was a great up! –my mother just got diagnosed with a brain tumor and she's having surgery on Monday, a very big down…. I hope you'll all be patient with me, thanks…


End file.
